Destined Meeting
by wolfgirl539
Summary: this is just another way my story Opposites Attract could have been written. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. No flames please but critizism is allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Well I'll just get to the point in this. I had a few reviews saying things like my character was too perfect. I don't hate anyone for critizising. In fact, I enjoy people trying to help me out. Well just to say, I wasn't trying to make her perfect. So I decided to make this story so that you guys can see that she isn't. Again, I don't hate anyone for critizising! I love it! I just want to correct some things so I made this one. It's called the same like the one I'm trying to correct. The sequel is still the same sequel. Oh, and some things you need to know before reading this story.

First of all, the characters in a few chapters are thirteen. Then it changes to fifthteen and sixteen. Her story will sound somewhat like Tsunade's but I guess it's for the best. The romance is still between my Oc and Itachi. Well I guess that's everything. Short but to the point. Now on with the corrected story!

--------------------------------------------------

_**Travel To The Mist Village!**_

Tsunade sat at her desk, looking over the mission request sent in just this morning. To her it really made no sense in why this request was even sent. But either way, she needed to help out all she can. Shizune, her assistant, came in with TonTon in hands. Tsunade looked up at her. Shizune was awfully cheerful today, she noticed. Tsunade wondered why.

"Shizune, why don't you go on ahead and call Squad 7 for me?" Tsunade said. Shizune nodded quickly and left to get Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. A few minutes later, all four ninja were in front of her.

"You called?" Kakashi said. Tsunade placed the papers down and stood to face them.

"I have a mission for all of you." Tsunade stated. She waited since she knew Naruto would be doing his Happy Dance right about then. He was. He stopped later on and Tsunade sat down.

"So where to?" Sakura asked. Tsunade grabbed the papers again. She looked over them one more time, hoping that she was sending out the right team.

"To the Mist Village." She responded. Naruto was again began dancing and cheering.

"Alright! We're gonna see Inari again!" Naruto yelled. He stopped again and they all looked at Tsunade.

"What for?" Kakashi asked.

"You are being sent out to protect someone." Tsunade responded. They all looked confused. Another mission to protect someone and to the same place?

"And who would we be protecting?" Sakura eagerly asked.

"The Mizukage's most precious posession. And you MUST not fail this mission." Tsunade said. Naruto smiled brightly. He was finally being sent out on an important mission in a long time.

"Alright." Kakashi said simply. Tsunade handed him the papers for his mission and they all soon left to get packed. Tsunade sighed once they were gone. She had never imagined that her youngest pupil was still out there. She hoped for the best.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"You must understand everything I am teaching you, Lady Koyuki." My unimaginably boring sensei reminded me once again. I sighed loudly at him.

"I get it, I get it. Sheesh!" I said. He laughed softly yet again. He began his lessons once again.

My name is Koyuki Monteshyro of the Mist Village. My boring sensei is none other than my Anbu guard, Yuka Naasuing. He's also one of my best friends. Well anyways, I stood there waiting for the session to finally be over. This had gone on long enough. It seemed weird to me though. This was never really necessary in the past. The Mizukage had requested it though. Yuka was teaching me self defense and helping me in my tai jutsu. I was never any good at it anyhow.

Two hours later, my training was done. I headed back to my peaceful Clan District that was now empty. Just passing through those ghost like roads made me remember all the wonderful things I used to do with my family. But that was long ago. There was no way they would come back.

I made it to my home and entered it slowly. It was dark. I walked in and locked the door behind me. I was accustomed to the darkness now. Not even bothering to turn on the lights, I made my way upstairs in to my room. I changed in to my nighht gown and crawled in to bed. I slept that night with another nightmare from my past. The same one I got since then.

-----------------------------------------------------------

This was a short chapter but it'll get better. Hope you enjoyed it so far! Please review and be free to critizise! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

I made a mistake. This story is not called the same like the one I'm trying to correct. The one I'm correcting is called Opposites Attract. This one is called Destined Meeting. Almost the same. Either way please enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------

_**Protect Lady Koyuki!**_

I woke up that morning fully rested and ready to go. I loved that feeling. I lazily got up from bed and headed for my bathroom. I showered and changed in to my training uniform. It was just a simple light blue kimono with a black obi and the edges of the kimono also black. I carried a glass gourd on my back all the time. I also had a giant fan that had a dragon as a design. I didn't use it so often though.

I walked downstairs and grabbed an apple. I left the house and set out yet again to the Mizukage's tower. I slowly walked out the district only to be greeted by my guard. We both then walked to the tower. When we reached it, our good friend and my assistant, Misumi, greeted us also. Well let me tell you about those two.

Yuka Naasuing is the prodigy of the now extinct clan the Naasuing Clan. Most people would say that he looked harmless. Let me get one thing straight though. He isn't harmless. He's practically the strongest person I know. he might look innocent and shy at times but when he wants to, he can be deadly and dangerous. I know not to mess with him. But I do. Well I'll tell you why people say he's so innocent. By the way he looks is one thing. With that adorable brown, spiky hair combined with those gorgeous sapphire eyes, who wouldn't think he was innocent?! And I'll tell you another thing. With those combinations plus his voice, anyone could say that he was shy. Yuka is seventeen.

Then there's my best friend and assistant, Misumi Agurashi. She's not part of a clan but if she was, she would kick butt! Misumi is one of the best Medic Nin I know out there. I'd even say that she could match that Tsunade women's assistant, Shizune. Misumi is also my assistant since I also am a Medic nin. I'm the best medic in this village actually. Misumi is also described as innocent and shy for a few reasons also. First of all, her voice makes her sound shy. Secondly, her looks. She has short shoulder length brown hair with adorable emerald eyes. She and Yuka have pale skin like myself. Misumi also wears a kimono like my own but where mine is blue hers is pink and where mine is black hers is white. Misumi is fourteen years old.

We all soon arrived at his office and we all sat down in chairs. We waited for him to look at us. He finally did but I noticed that he seemed very gloomy today.

"Lord Mizukage, is there something wrong?" Yuka asked. We all starred at the old man.

"No, no, Yuka. I'm fine." The honorable Fourth Mizukage said.

"You don't look so good, Lord Mizukage. Maybe you need rest." Misumi said. I agreed with her. The old man did look rather paler than usual.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just a bit sleepy is all." He said. I didn't like this at all.

"You need rest, Old Man. All living things do." I told him. Unlike the others, I didn't call the Fourth Mizukage Lord Mizukage. I just called him Old Man.

"Always like you to be so worried. -yawn- Eh, Lady Koyuki?" He said. I smiled at him.

"But Lady Koyuki does have a point. You need rest." Misumi said. The Old Man stood up and faced the window.

"I'm fine. The one's who need rest are you all. Remember what I said before." He said. I sighed.

"Yeah. But you should also follow your own advice." I said. He turned to us and smiled.

"We should get going now. I'm sure Lord Mizukage has work to do." Misumi said. We all said goodbye and left the tower. We stopped in front of the tower though.

"What do we do for today?" Yuka asked.

"One thing's for sure..." I began.

"What?" Yuka asked. My stomach began rumbling. I smiled.

"I'm gonna go eat!" I said. They laughed.

"We'll join you." Misumi said. We began walking.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Argh! This is hopeless! We'll never get there in time!" Naruto yelled.

They were looking for the Mist Village but couldn't seem to find it. Kakashi watched the others then when they were quiet, he pointed ahead and they all saw the gates to Kirigakure. They laughed nervously. Then they began walking forwards. They reached the inside and saw that it was way busier than the last time they were there. They saw a villager passing close by and asked where they could find the Mizukage. The villager told them where. Then they followed the directions and met up with the Mizukage. Now they were all sitting down in chairs with the Mizukage.

"So! Who do we get to protect?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I need you all to protect the most precious thing to me and this village." The Mizukage said. Naruto was shaking in his sandals.

"And what would this be?" Sakura asked. They all listened carefully.

"The most precious thing to this village is..." The Mizukage began. Naruto watched with wide eyes and a giant grin.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a person." He said. Naruto began jumping up and down. The others just looked at the Mizukage.

"And who is this person?" Kakashi asked.

"Why it's none other than Lady Koyuki." The Mizukage said. Sasuke looked surprised at those words. The others didn't notice of course. In Sasuke's head, he was remembering that girl that went to Konoha years ago. Could the girl the Mizukage spoke of be the exact same one?

"Lady Koyuki?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Mizukage said. Naruto grinned.

"Is she like some sort of princess? Or a movie star? Or maybe even a model?" Naruto began asking.

"Well you can kind of say she's a princess to this village." Mizukage said. Naruto grinned more.

"Cool! We get to protect a princess!" Naruto yelled.

"Now where can we find this Lady Koyuki?" Kakashi asked.

"She just left with Misumi and Yuka. It'll be easy to find her. Just look for a girl with blue hair in a bun with a glass gourd on her back." He said. They all starred at him. Then they left.

They began searching around the village. There was no luck. They couldn't find her at all. Maybe it wasn't as easy as the Mizukage said it would be. They then began asking around if they had seen her. No one had seen her that day. That's when Naruto met up with a guy. They ran to him and asked him if he knew. He nodded to them. They all began to cheer.

"Okay! So where is she?!" Naruto asked.

"I was with her a few minutes ago in the dumpling shop. Maybe if you hurry, you'll find either her or Misumi. You can ask Misumi if Lady Koyuki isn't there." The boy said.

"And who might you be?" Kakashi asked suspicious that this boy could know so much.

"My name is Yuka Naasuing. I'm a close friend of Lady Koyuki." Yuka said and left them. Naruto didn't care and rushed to the dumpling shop. The others followed close behind. All they saw was a girl grabbing books off a table. They walked over to her.

"Excuse me. You wouldn't happen to by any chance of seen Lady Koyuki?" Sakura asked as politely as she could. The girl began slightly glaring but not completely.

"Yes. I'm Lady Koyuki's assistant. I'm Misumi Agurashi. If I may ask, what business do you have with Lady Koyuki?" Misumi asked them.

"We're suppose to be her body guards. It's a mission." Naruto said excited. At this, Misumi began glaring completely. They all took that by surprise since they thought that this girl was sweet.

"I'm sorry. But Lady Koyuki left soon after Yuka did. I'll have to ask you politely to not look for her today. She's in a bad mood." Misumi told them.

"Well I'm sorry but it's our mission!" Naruto yelled at her. Kakashi quickly noticed the senbon hidden under Misumi's sleeve and helped the others dodge in time. Misumi placed the books down on the table and turned to them.

"Listen. We don't want to start a fight. We just need to find Koyuki is all." Kakashi said.

"That's Lady Koyuki to you!" Misumi yelled and retreated a kunai from her pouch. They all got in a fighting position.

"That's enough, Misumi!" A male voice yelled from the entrance. They turned and saw Yuka Naasuing.

"Yuka..." Misumi muttered. She put back her kunai and Yuka walked to her. He crossed his arms in front of him. Misumi continued glaring.

"If you all want to get killed in seconds, go look for Lady Koyuki. But don't say we didn't warn you." Yuka said. He helped Misumi with the books and both of them left the shop. Naruto was furious.

"Maybe we should follow their advice and wait until tomorrow." Sakura said worried.

"No! By tomorrow, Lady Koyuki might be dead and we would fail the mission! I'm going after them!" Naruto yelled. He ran out the shop and began his search again.

Soon it was dark. No one was outside at all. Naruto began to think that he would never find this girl. That's when his stomach rumbled. Luckily for him, there was a ramen bar close by. He entered it and asked for his meal. Then he waited. Little did he know there was someone sitting right next to him. Naruto saw this only when he began eating his ramen. He stopped and looked over this girl; blue hair in a bun, (just think of Haku's hairstyle. It's exactly like that.) a blue kimono, a glass gourd. Naruto smiled brightly at this girl.

"Hey, miss? What's your name?" He asked. This girl looked at him.

"Monteshyro. Koyuki Monteshyro."


	3. Chapter 3

"No way! You're Koyuki?! I mean Lady Koyuki?!" The boy in front of me yelled in excitement.

"Yes. Who wants to know?" I said. He stopped and grinned at me.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm here to protect you!" Naruto Uzumaki said. I began eating my ramen again.

"Alright, Naruto Uzumaki. You say you're here to protect me, right?" I said, bored.

"Yeah, yeah." He said quickly. I look at him after I finish and order another bowl.

"Okay so by your headband, I'm guessing you're from Leaf." I said. He smiled.

"Yes." He said.

"Okay so what do you really want to do besides protect me?" I asked. He looked confused at my question.

"Well um, nothing I guess." He answered. I smirked.

"I'm not in a good mood so as my first order for you is to make me feel better." I say as I continue eating my ramen. He looks excited.

"Okay! So how do I do that?" He asked. I smirk again.

"Spar with me tomorrow." I told him. He laughs nervously.

"I'm here to protect you not beat you to a bloody pulp." He said. I glared at this.

"Who says you'll even land a scratch on me?" I asked. He looked confused.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that. I'm not saying you're weak or anything." Naruto said. I finished my bowl and look at him. He still looked confused.

"I'm not saying you did say I was weak. I'm just saying that I want to spar." I said. Naruto smiled again.

"Okay! Let me just finish my bowl. I'll tell the others and I'll see ya here tomorrow morning." He said. I looked at him.

"Others?" I ask.

"Yeah. I can with my team to protect you." He said.

"Great." I said. He finished his bowl, paid, then left. I waited at the bar and soon my friend Misumi joins me.

"Lady Koyuki, should we get going to the hospital?" She asked.

"Sorry. I have to go get some rest. You go on ahead. I'll catch up tomorrow." I said. She smiled and left. I sit waiting for a while until I lazily pay and walk home.

As I walk though, I sense someone following me. I become alert at this but don't show it. I make it to my district and head to my house. I walk up to my room, still sensing someone following me. This was weird. I enter my room and the person suddenly disappears. I stay standing for a while until I look for something to wear to spar. After three minutes of searching, I choose black capris that join at my ankle and are tight around my waist, a light blue shirt that has fishnets (Just think of Temari's shirt but light blue and not attached to that skirt thing.). I also chose to wear my ninja sadnals. In the end I had to decided whether to use my fan or my gourd against this guy. From what I saw he might decided to use close combat moves. I decided to use my fan instead. I place my fan on my back and fall asleep on my bed. It's soon morning so I dress and head out the door.

Once out of my room that person comes back. I felt weird because of this. I slowly walk out of my house and to the ramen bar. As I walk I meet up with Yuka. He's in Anbu uniform. He soon leaves me to go on a mission with his team. I walk to the bar now. As I near the ramen bar I see Naruto with three other ninja. He's frantically looking around the bar. When he sees me, he smiles and walks over to me with those others.

"I thought I had lost ya again." Naruto said and laughed. I smiled softly.

"And who are the rest?" I asked. He stops and turns to the others while still looking at me.

"Oh these are my teammates, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake." Naruto responded. I look over them and notice the Uchiha boy. Could it be?

"Hello there, Lady Koyuki. We've been looking everywhere for you." Sakura said.

"Glad to know some people care about me." I said and began walking to the closest training grounds.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." I said. We soon arrive at the training grounds.

"Why are we here again, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"K-...Lady Koyuki wanted me to spar with her." Naruto answered. I sighed and turned to them.

"You all don't have to call me Lady Koyuki. Just call me Koyuki for all I care." I said and walked over to a post. I leaned against it.

"Sorry. We just were told to call you that." Sakura said.

"No big deal." I said and they walk over to me. I could still feel that presense.

"Something wrong, Koyuki?" Kakashi asked. I ignored the question and walked over to a tree. I place my hands on it and soon sensed the area around me. I was right. Someone was with us.

"Koyuki?" Naruto asked. I quickly grabbed my fan and hit the tree, knocking it down and with it many more surrounding the place. I sense that the person is gone.

"What the heck was that for?!" Sakura yells. I turned to them with my fan at hand.

"This isn't agood place to spar. Let's go to my district instead." I said and place my fan once again on my back.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. I looked at the fallen trees and see the faint image of a man. My eyes widen for seconds and that man soon disappers. I walked back to the others and looked back again. That was him for sure.

"Let's get outta here." I said and quickly began walking to my district.

"Hold up!" Naruto yelled. We all soon arrive at the district but I soon sensed him again. I walked to my home where when I tried to open the door or even touch the door knob, electricity rang through me.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked again. I looked at my hand.

"N-nothing." I answered quickly. I began walking to the training grounds inside the district. I feel electricity again.

"Something's going on. What is it?" Naruto said. I clutched my hand and looked around. Glowing brown eyes come from the trees. A gasp escapes me. I quickly grabbed my fan and looked straight at the person.

"Can't you guys see him?" I asked slowly. They looked around.

"Who?" Naruto asked. I swallow hard. So they couldn't. I open up my fan and a blue dragon is on it. I take a deep breath and aim my fan at the eyes.

"Water Style: Tsunami Strike Jutsu!!" I yell out and swing my fan. Water gushes out and creates a tsunami. It hits the whole training grounds. It subsides and I looked around. No one. Good.

"Why did you do that?! What a waste of a jutsu!" Naruto yelled. I place my hand on his mouth to shut him up. I looked around again. I wasn't completely sure that he was gone.

"What are you looking at? We can't see anything." Sakura said. I take my hand away from Naruto and turned to her. I see right behind her those brown eyes again. I gasped.

"What?!" Naruto asked and got into a battle position. He slowly disappears and I no longer feel that presense.

"He's gone..." I muttered. I placed my fan back on my back. I walked close to where all the water from my jutsu was and kneel down. I placed my hands over the water and they glow white. The water begins coming back into me. Soon the water is all gone and I stood to face the others.

"What were you looking at? Nothing was around." Kakashi asked.

"I was sure he was around. But I guess you guys just can't see him." I stated and began walking to my house again. They followed. I placed my hand on the door knob again and no electricity came. That ment the he was gone.

"Who is it that you talk about?" Sakura asked.

"A certain man that's out to kill me." I stated simply.

"Is that who we're suppose to protect you from?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Him and Akatsuki, I heard." I told them. They looked at me shocked.

"Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Something wrong?" I asked.

"Akatsuki is after you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I contain the seven tailed Mist demon. I supposed you guys would have heard of them and how they want to collect all demons." I said.

"We heard but we never imagined that you would contain a demon." Kakashi said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because you're sweet! Most people with demons are like mean and cruel." Naruto said. He looked like he knew a lot about demons which surprised me.

"I might be sweet at times but I can be cruel and evil when I want to." I told them.

"What happened to your gourd? Why do you have a fan?" Sakura asked.

"I can use either. My fan is the one that I use most of the times." I said. We began walking out the district.

"Hey! Didn't you want to spar?!" Naruto yelled.

"After the moves we saw, I wouldn't go up against her." Kakashi said. They laughed.

"Some other time, Naruto Uzumaki." I said. We all walked to the hospital. I saw Misumi runnning towards us with my little pet dragon, Draco, in hands.

"Lady Koyuki!" Misumi cried out as she neared us.

"What is it Misumi?" I asked. I see her glaring at the Konoha ninja.

"You again?!" Naruto yelled.

"What do you guys mean?" I asked.

"She tried to atack us at the dumpling shop." Sakura said. I turned to Misumi. Draco jumped on to my shoulder.

"Misumi, they're my body guards. Did the Old Man tell you anything about this?" I asked.

"Yes, Lady Koyuki. He sent out a request for your protection. With all the people after you and all, he became worried." Misumi said. I sighed loudly.

"The Old Man just can't understand that I'm not a kid anymore. I can protect myself!" I yelled. Misumi smiled at me.

"Of course you can, Lady Koyuki. But Lord Mizukage is just worried that something bad will happen. With that Kisame traitor looking for you and then there's Kou-" Misumi began but I stopped her when I placed my hand on her mouth. I looked at the others and saw them glaring.

"Itachi's after you?!!" Naruto yelled.

"Um,... Isn't this Itachi guy Kisame's partner?" I asked.

"Yes." Sakura responded.

"So yeah. He's after me too." I said and pulled back my hand from Misumi.

"You should know Itachi, Lady Koyuki. Wasn't he in your childhood?" Misumi said. I sighed and smacked my forehead. I looked at the others.

"Itachi and you know each other?!!" Naruto yelled.

"So then that means that if you knew Itachi, you must have known Sasuke." Kakashi stated. They all looked at him. I smacked my forehead again.

"Well no wonder he looked familiar!!!" I said and laughed. They laughed too.

"Okay! So now that we all remembered the past, why don't we all go get some ramen?" Misumi said. I smirked.

"Sure! Oh and by the way, it's your treat!!" I yelled and began running to the ramen bar. The others were close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kouga's Return! **_

I lazily got up from my sleeping position on my bed. I yawned loudly and scratched my head. I looked around the room. Everything was the same. I sighed. Nothing exciting ever happened in this village. I got up and went to shower. I changed into my same outfit and pulled on my fan. As I walked out of my bedroom, everything felt normal. I slowly walked down the stairs and outside. I locked my doors. Nothing. What was with today? It seemed peaceful but why did I have this feeling? Something bad was going to happen today. I could feel it.

I slowly walked down the streets of my district. All of this and more was all mine now. They had left. And they were never to return. I was a Monteshyro and proud of it. I had everything I needed. But why did I have this empty space in my heart? What was I missing? Oh yeah. A family. I laughed at the thought. When I had a family, I didn't want one. Now that I don't have one, I do want one. Weird how life is.

I made it out of my district only to come face to face with Yuka. He was finally back from his mission, as it seemed. I walked over to him and greeted. He greeted back and we both began walking over to the Mizukage's tower. Just passing my home, I felt that feeling again. Something bad was going to happen. But I'll make sure nothing does. This village is my home. I'll protect it with my life just as my mother had. We soon made it to the office. Misumi came with us.

"Lord Mizukage?" We asked as we walked in. We saw the old man looking out the window again.

"What is it?" He asked back.

"Is something wrong, Lord Mizukage?" Yuka asked.

"I got that strange feeling." He answered. I clutched my stomach.

"Tell me about it. I got it too." I told him. He looked back at me.

"So you have it also?" He asked. I nodded.

"Maybe all you guys need is a good cup of tea. I'll go get some." Misumi said. I smirked.

"Bring some pizza while you're at it!" I yelled.

"Very funny!" She yelled back and we laughed.

"So have you met the guards I sent out for you, Lady Koyuki?" The Mizukage asked me.

"Yep." I responded. Yuka looked confused.

"Guards? What guards?" He asked.

"I got me some more body guards from Konoha." I told him.

"Lord Mizukage, you can't be serious. Konoha?" He said.

"We need more guards after what happened. You must understand, Yuka." The old man said.

"I'm her only guard after what happened. I've done pretty good so far so why do we need more?" Yuka said.

"You're going to need help protecting her." He said.

"-sigh- Fine." Yuka said. Misumi came in with the tea.

"Oh come on! I wanted pizza, not tea!" I yelled. Misumi laughed and I began serving the tea.

"You do it like a professional." The old man told me.

"Yeah. I've had years of practice." I said sarcastically. Misumi laughed.

"I've heard from the Konoha nin that you were hallucinating again yesterday, Lady Koyuki." Mizukage said.

"I wasn't. I was sure I saw him." I said and sipped my tea.

"How did it feel?" Misumi asked me. I looked at the tea for a long while.

"Like he was doing it all over again." I answered softly. I put down my tea and just looked at the ground. I felt Misumi hug me like she always did when I got that feeling.

"None of that will ever happen again, Lady Koyuki. We promise that." Yuka said. I smiled softly at him.

"We can't find her anywhere!!" Someone yelled from outside the office. Naruto then bursted in with the others.

"There you are!!" Sakura yelled. I noticed that Yuka was on full alert for some reason.

"Ah, glad you could make it. We were just talking about you all." The Mizukage said in his cheerful way. They sat down with us.

"Why the long face, Lady Koyuki?" Sakura asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Oh nothing." I said. I became my cheerful self again. I could sense Misumi's sad eyes on me. She would always look at me like that.

We all began talking about nothing in particular until it was night time. Like I had wanted, we had ordered a pizza to eat as dinner. It was night time now so I began wlaking home. It was dark but I was used to it. I walked down the roads of the Mist village quietly and slowly. To me it was too quiet. I carefully watched around for any signs of an ambush or attack. No one in the village would attack me but just to be sure. I then made it to my district where I quickly headed to my house. I locked myself in my room. As soon as I entered my dark room, I no longer looked emotionless like always. I was terrified. I walked to my bed and soon sensed it again. I became alert but was pushed to the wall by something or someone.

This person or thing had their what seemed to be hands around my neck, pinning me to the wall. I clutched this person's hands, trying to make them let go. They didn't. I could still breathe and all but I was too terrified at what I was looking at. It then began raining. There was a storm outside. I was looking straight into glowing brown eyes. Those same brown eyes that had caused me so much pain and suffering. This person was the person who hurt me badly, Kouga Kaguya.

Kouga noticed that I now knew it was him and he smirked. He used his other hand and punched me hard in my abdomen. He let go of me and I fell to the ground. I saw his form towering over me. _How?_ I began wondering. _How was he still alive? _

"Long time, no see." He said in the voice I despised so much of.

"K-Kouga." I managed to say from all the pain. I could see that he was smirking.

"Poor thing. You're already so badly hurt and I still haven't even had my fun yet." He said and laughed. Blood began dripping down my lips.

"How?" I asked. He looked happy for some reason.

He grabbed me again and pinned me to the wall. His hand was once again on my neck. Lightning flashed and I got a quick look at him. Still the same. Those eyes were still as horrifying as always. His long black hair was even longer than that day. And now he was in a Sound uniform. He must have moved there then.

"So tell me. How have you been after all this time?" He asked. He was still smirking.

"H-How?" I asked again. He frowned.

"I'll tell you how. Kabuto did it. All thanks to him, I'm still alive." Kouga answered. I shrieked when he pushed me harder against the wall. Lightning flashed again.

"What are you d-doing here?" I asked him. He loosened his grip a bit but not enough for me to break free.

"I came back to look for you." He answered. I began to panic. What did he want from me?

"Wh-what for?" I asked. He smirked again. I saw his hand come up and he caressed my cheek.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked. I tried to get away but couldn't.

"Get away from me." I managed to say. He frowned.

"What's wrong? Aren't we friends anymore?" He asked sarcastically. He struggled to get out of his grip but he just wouldn't let go.

"Let go." I told him. He smirked again.

"Why should I?" He asked. He came closer and I panicked again.

"Please, let me go, Kouga." I pleaded. I didn't want anything to do with him after what he had done.

"You shouldn't beg me. You already know what happens when you beg me." He said. I swallowed hard.

"Let me go." I said again. I closed my eyes from the pain as more blood dripped down my lips.

"I have no order to." He said. I could now feel his breath on my neck.

"I'm telling you to let me go. You should leave now or I'll be forced to call the Mizukage to arrest you." I said almost sure of myself. I knew I wouldn't be able to though. Kouga was still too strong for me. I wasn't able to beat him. I couldn't even land a scratch on him.

"What big words. All coming from the same little defensless girl I knew so long ago." Kouga said mockingly.

"I'm not the same girl." I managed to say. I opened my eyes. I saw him right in front of me. He was so close to me. I began to panic again. What did he want me for anyhow?

"I know you aren't. But you still are like back then. The only difference is probably your age." He said. He was so close that I could even feel his lips moving on me. I struggled again.

"What do you want with me? Why did you return to this village?" I asked.

"I want you to come with me. That's all I'm asking." He said. I closed my eyes again as I remembered all the things he had done to hurt me.

"Not after that happened last time. I'm not going anywhere with you." I said.

"You have no choice. You only have one. But I'll give another just to be fair. You either come along quietly or I can do what I did last time right here." He said. My eyes widened.

"No. Not that." I muttered. He smirked.

"Yes. That." He said and laughed softly.

"No Kouga. You can't." I said.

"Oh but I can. I'm allowed to. Now, tell me your answer." He said. I stayed quiet for a long time.

"I'd rather die than leave this village again." I said. He was still smirking.

"Suit yourself." He said. I placed my hands in front of me to stop him. He did but he glared at me.

"You can't do that and I won't leave with you. Now you have to leave." I said. He pulled back his hand from my neck and starred at me. I still had no way of escaping since one side was a wall and the other his hand was blocking it. He continued starring.

"No. I gave you two choices. You either come with me or I do it again. You chose that you wouldn't leave the village so that means I get to have the other choice. And besides, you lose either way." He said.

"You should get out of this village now. Yuka is probably coming over and he'll kill you if he finds you here." I told him. He glared.

"Who's Yuka?" He asked. He was always like this. Posessive.

"Yuka is my friend and body guard. If he finds you here, he won't hesitate to kill you." I said. Kouga caressed my cheek again.

"Why is he your body guard?" Kouga asked.

"Because I need protection from people like you." I said. The storm had finally subsided. He once again came close to my face.

"I don't like that. I don't like that one bit." He said. I glared at him.

"You shouldn't. Now leave." I said harshly.

"I'm staying until this guy comes." He said. I was surprised.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to know something." Kouga said.

"What would that be?" I asked. Kouga was looking right in to my eyes.

"How long has this guy been around you?" He asked. I was confused now.

"Since what you did." I answered. Kouga looked at his hand.

"So that was about three years back." He said.

"Got better at simple math?" I mocked him. He looked back at me and continued starring.

"Has this guy touched you?" He asked. I looked at him.

"What do you care? And you're acting like my father would." I said.

"Tell me." He ordered. I thought for a few moments.

"And what if he did?" I asked. Kouga glared. He once again pinned me to the wall with his hand on my neck. This time it was even tighter than the first time he did it.

"I'll kill you." He said in a low tone.

"What should you care?!" I yelled out. He was sufficating me. He punched me again and I fell.

"I care everything!" He yelled. I looked up at him and saw him glaring.

"Why would you? You killed everything precious to me." I muttered out.

"Why do you think I left you alive?" He said. I looked at the window.

"I wasn't worth killing..." I muttered as tears slid down my eyes. He grabbed me again and pushed me to the wall. I coughed up blood again.

"That's not it." He said. I looked at him with a confused look.

"Then wh-what was it?" I asked. He looked at me. I neared my face again.

"Because I needed you back then." He said. My eyes widened.

"You n-needed m-me?" I stuttered out.

"Like your family was to you, you were to me." He said. I was shocked.

"W-what?" I asked.

"You were the only thing precious to me. I had no mother or father. Your clan took me away from them. When I met you, you changed everything. My whole existence revolved around you." He said. I was still in shock.

"I had no idea, Kouga." I managed to say.

"That is why I didn't kill you. That is why I took you with me on my journey. That's why I want you to come with me again." Kouga said.

"I can't leave this village. You'll have to find someone else." I said.

"That's impossible. No one is precious to me at all. None but you." He said.

"I can't leave this place." I muttered.

"If you will not come with me on your own will, I'll have to take you by force." He said.

"I can't leave, Kouga. Understand that." I said. We looked at each other.

"I never will. I never did. And I never could." He said. He pulled away from me and I just looked at him. He then disappeared. I fainted soon after with only hearing the sounds of running footsteps at my bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Koyuki's Rath Unleashed!**_

I woke up one morning in the hospital. I looked around the white as snow room and saw no one. I sat up slowly as my abdomen was unbearable. Glancing around the room quickly I noticed something. Dozens of flowers were in a vase. There were about three vases. I noticed that each vase had a distinctive pattern of flowers. That must have ment that it was more than one person who brought in flowers. I carefully crawled out of bed and walked over to the window. I heard the door open so I turned. I saw all of my friends. Misumi dropped the flowers in her hands and ran to me. We hugged softly. I smiled at them.

"Lady Koyuki! It's a miracle you're alive!" Misumi said and we laughed.

"Glad to see you're up." Yuka said as he picked up the flowers and placed them in one of the vases.

"How long was I out cold?" I asked.

"Only a day." Yuka said. I looked shocked.

"Then why are there so many flowers?" I asked. Yuka smiled and motioned at Misumi.

"She had been coming frequently every once in a while to check on you and she always brought a bunch of flowers." Yuka said. I smiled at Misumi.

"You're up already?" The Mizukage asked as he came in with the Konoha nin.

"Yep. I feel better than ever." I said. I actually wasn't but I didn't want anyone worrying.

"Lady Koyuki, who hurted you?" Misumi asked. I hoped no one would asked that. I looked down at the ground.

"It was that guy again. The one who hurted you in the past." Mizukage said.

"Who would that be?" Kakashi asked. I looked at him and glared.

"Kouga Kaguya." Mizukage answered before I had a chance to speak.

"Kaguya?" Sasuke asked.

"Monteshyros and Kaguyas hate each other, ya see." Mizukage said.

"Great. Tell them everything. While you're at it, why don't you tell them my life story, eh?" I said sarcastically. I walked back to my bed and laid down. I pretended to sleep and see what they would say next.

"Why do they hate each other?" Naruto asked.

"They're competitors." Mizukage said.

"Before going on, why don't you explain who this Monteshyro Clan is first?" Sakura requested.

"Fine." Mizukage said.

"Go on." Naruto said. Mizukage sighed.

"The Monteshyro Clan was the strongest clan ever in this village. It was devided in to a Main Branch Family and a Branch Family. Lady Koyuki was sadly born into the Branch family." The Mizukage began. I sat up and they looked surprised. (A/N: This is gonna sound like Neji but I swear it isn't. It just sounds like it.)

"If you're going to want information on my clan, at least let me tell it since I know everything about it." I said.

"Fine. Tell us your side of the story." Kakashi said. I sighed.

"True. I was born into the Branch family like the Old Man said but unlike myself my eldest sister and elder brother alongside my father are part of the Main Household. My eldest sister was killed by my elder brother since because she was born first in our family, she would take the main household. Only the first born of each family was allowed to be in the main. So he killed my sister so he could enter. No one but myself ever found out. When he realized I knew, he looked at my sisters and brother alongside myself the wrong way. Later on when our brother began beating us, my older brother, the third born to our family, stood up to him. All of us in the branch family have a certain mark on our shoulders that seperate us from them. With this mark all in the main can control us and our demons to their wills. My older brother stood up to our eldest and Yashiro used the forbiden jutsu on him. Our brother died. Only I and my two sisters witnessed this. Yashiro was always the prodigy of the clan, even though he was the only one not to recieve a demon." I began. They all looked shocked.

"How could your elder brother do that?!" Naruto yelled.

"So then Yashiro is the name of the Main Brancher?" Sakura asked. I nodded at her.

"Lady Koyuki, even that you have never revealed to anyone but myself." Misumi said.

"Might as well get it outta my system." I said.

"Continue on. What hapened next?" Kakashi said. I took in a deep breath.

"So after this, Yashiro began beating my sisters and me. He would even do it in front of our father who didn't even care. He never did. He always let Yashiro have his way. Just because he was in the main. After this my sisters and I were terrified of him. That's when all of us left to konoha. As I recall, Yashiro had showed how brutal he was towards anyone. Am I right Sasuke?" I said. We all turned to Sasuke.

"Hn." He said.

"After what happened that day, the next day I woke up to find Anbu all over our home. Among one of them was Itachi. I asked him why Anbu were in my home and he said that Yashiro had been arrested. I was utterly shocked at this. Either way my sisters and I were relieved to have him away from the house. But the next day he had come back since he was let out for good behavior. He beat us all to a bloddy pulp and then left us. I'm sure Sasuke can tell you what happened the next day." I said. We all looked at Sasuke.

"Well? What happened, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke sighed.

"The next day was when all of us went to the academy. I remember that Koyuki was late that day and came in covered up. Iruka had asked why since it was so hot out. Koyuki had bothered not to answer. When it was time for lunch, Iruka had looked at Koyuki and saw her almost completely covered in bandages. I remembered seeing that she had blood dripping down her arms and a black eye at lunch. When academy was over, Itachi had came to pick me up. I had told him about what I had seen and then we both told our parents. Shortly after the next day, Yashiro was arrested once again with Koyuki and her sisters being rushed to the hospital. Itachi had said that Father and him and found Yashiro brutally attacking the girls and managed to stop him. Koyuki was absent for at least two weeks after that." Sasuke said. They all looked at me now.

"Almost completely like I lived it. But I think you left out the part about Itachi coming home with your father also all beat up from fighting my brother." I said. Sasuke smirked.

"Just how strong is that brother of your's?!" Naruto asked shocked.

"On the scale of zero to two hundred, that guy can break off the scale and go all the way to the ten thousands." Yuka said.

"Why would you say that?" Kakashi asked. Yuka smirked.

"When my brother was alive back then and I had met Yuka, they would fight often. My brother had never liked it when anyone was around my sisters and I." I said.

"So go on. After that fight, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"We all moved back to Mist. My sisters and I were now all about eight. Yashiro continued his attacks on us. I soon became tired of it. One day I decided to go into the main household to find something. I found it at last. I returned to my home and began studying what I had stole. About two years later, when my brother came home from a mission, he decided that he would finally use that forbiden jutsu and kill us. My sisters were terrified but I showed no emotion. I had a plan for when he were to use that. When he used it, I unleashed my own counter attack and Yashiro was imprinted with the cursed symbol. After that day he would always stay away from us. Later on I realized that he had found out I knew how to use that mark and kill him. He never even dared to look at us in the eyes after that." I said.

"That's so cool! You countered your brother!" Naruto yelled.

"But that's not where this story ends." Misumi said. They quieted down.

"What happened next then?" Sakura asked.

"Yashiro told the Main Household about what I had done and I was arrested at the age of eight. Already with my criminal record, I met a young boy in prison about a year older than I was. He told me that his name with Kouga Monteshyro and I believed him. After two years of being locked up, a guard came in the room. He released us and told us to help the clan. He said that Lightning Villagers were attacking our clan. he died right there after being stabbed. Kouga and I rushed out the prison. By the time we got there to help I had seen that my aunts and uncles along with many of my cousins were dead. I could see my sisters and brother fighting still with my father. Before I even had the chance to help them I was knocked out."

"So this is the part where your clan dies?" Naruto asked. I nodded.

"Then keep going. It's becoming so intense!" Sakura said.

"When I came to, I stood up and saw my worst nightmare. Kouga, whom I had befriended, had decapitated my own brother along with my sisters and father. I was too terrified to even move. Kouga saw that I was finally up and had walked towards me. I noticed the bone in his hand. I realized he was a Kaguya. My kind didn't like his. When he was finally withen about ten feet, he began talking about my clan and how stupid it was. He talked about how easy it was to kill my brother but how I had been so weak as to not hurt him. He told me cruel things that hurt me deep inside. The next thing I knew was that we were fighting. But I wasn't myself. I had transformed into my demon and was fighting him. Hours later the battle was finished. Both of us bleeding hard and close to death, continued the fight. But I came to an end. My demon subsided and I was left alone to battle him. He offered me a deal. If I would go on with him on a journey he would spare my life. But if I didn't cooperate he would kill me and leave me to suffer the same fate as my family. I was terrified so I said yes and joined him."

"Hold on! But then you just said yes?!" Naruto asked.

"What did you think I would do? I was only ten. I had seen my family die in front of me. Tell me. What would you have done?" I said.

"You could have at least fought back instead of just of gave up!!" Naruto yelled. I glared.

"Why don't you try living what I had?! You won't last two minutes in what I saw! Just think! Watching your father's head be cut off and see all that blood land on your own hands. I practically killed them myself!" I yelled out. Misumi rushed to my side and tried to calm me down. By now I realized my eyes had turned the same color Yuka had, sapphire.

"It sounds just like the Uchiha Massacre." Kakashi said. I looked at him. Sasuke was looking down at the ground with clenched teeth and his hands in a fist.

"No. The Uchiha clan is stronger than I am. I was too weak to even move or fight back. I didn't want to die." I said. Sasuke looked depressed.

"So then what happened after that?" Naruto asked. My eyes widened as I remembered.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." I said quickly. Misumi was looking at me sadly again.

"Lady Koyuki..." She muttered softly.

"Now please leave so I can change. I want to get out of this place." I said. They all left the room.

I stood up from bed and walked to the drawer. I changed quickly in to my training outfit. As I did this, I noticed that my abdomen was wrapped tightly around me. As soon as I was dressed Misumi came in with the others. I sat down at the edge of my bed with Misumi next to me. Yuka kept standing while the others were sitting on chairs. I just looked at the floor while remembering what had happened when I had gone on that journey with Kouga. Without realizing, I had yawned loudly as the others talked.

"We should let her rest. I'll take you home, Lady Koyuki." Misumi said. They all stood.

"Yuka will stay there for the day. Just incase that boy comes back." The Mizukage said. I blushed knowing that no man had been in my home for the night since Father and Yashiro died. No one noticed though.

"Hai." Yuka said and Misumi, Yuka, and I began our way home.

We walked home in silence. Only Misumi and I chatted. I wondered why Yuka was suddenly so quiet. That wasn't like him. He would sometimes even start the conversation in the group. But now he was just quiet. I glanced at him occasionally which I only saw him turn away from. That was unlike him also. He always looked at anyone straight and never looked away until the other did first. He was the type of person that stood his ground and never backed away. He was just being strange.

"Something wrong, Yuka?" Misumi finally asked. Yuka continued starring right in front of him. MIsumi and I both watched him. He just sighed.

"No. Nothing is wrong." He responded.

"You sure? You seem different today." I said. He still didn't look at us.

"I'm fine." He said. Misumi and I continued our chatting until we got to my district.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Sweet dreams, guys." Misumi said and walked off. Yuka and I waited until she was out of sight so we could go in. We always did that. Then we began walking to my house.

"Why are you so quiet, Yuka?" I asked Yuka. I always hated when it was so quiet at night.

"I guess I just am." He said. I wasn't buying it.

"Something is wrong. You can tell me, ya know?" I said. He still wasn't looking at me.

"I know. But nothing is wrong." He said. A few minutes past and I continued watching him. I noticed finally that he was upset about something. And I had a pretty good guess what of.

"Yuka?" I began.

"Yes, Lady Koyuki?" He said. I looked at him but he still didn't look at me. Well now I knew it must have been something having Misumi and me involved.

"You're mad about what happened last night, aren't you?" I asked. Just as I thought, Yuka looked straight at me when I said that. He looked surprised.

"No. It's nothing like that." He said and looked back at the road. I smirked.

"Yuka, you're lying." I stated.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"Your heart beat changes. I can tell when you are since I'm also a Medic Nin." I told him. He looked back at me.

"You got me there." He said. We laughed.

We were just about to go inside my home when there was an explosion. We quickly looked in the direction it came from and both of us were surprised that it had come from the Mizukage's mansion. A few seconds after we heard the explosion, Naruto and his team were right next to us. They were panting hard and looked like they had looked all over for us. Yuka soon left to go check on what was happening. Kakashi left with him. He told us to go inside the house and lock everything. We all went inside and did exactly that.

"What happened?" I asked once we were all safely in my room.

"There was an explosion." Naruto whispered. I had that blue sweatdrop on the back on my head.

"I know that! But what happened that made the explosion?!" I yelled. They covered my mouth and shooshed me.

"We really don't know. We were going to our hotel when we turned back and saw smoke coming from the mansion." Sakura said. They let go of me.

"Then we have to go help!" I yelled and they covered me again. They shooshed even louder.

"You have to be quiet." Sakura said. They let go again.

"Did you guys see who or what it was that started the explosion?" I asked.

"No." They all said in unison. I sighed and looked out the window.

"Lady Koyuki?" Sakura asked. I looked back at her.

"What is it?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"What happened last night?" Naruto asked. I swallowed hard. I looked back at the window.

"I can tell you." Someone said behind the bedroom door. They began laughing and trying to knock down the door. The three all got in front of me with kunais.

"Who are you?!" Naruto yelled. They stopped knocking. It was very quiet.

"Why don't you tell them, Koyuki?" They asked. I noticed the voice right away.

"Lady Koyuki, who is this person?" Sakura asked. I swallowed again. The door was knocked down and a smirking Kouga stood there.

"It's...Kouga..." I said. They all became tense.

"The same guy that killed your clan?" Sasuke asked.

"Right." I said. Kouga just stood there watching us.

"How could you?! You were her friend!!" Naruto yelled. Kouga laughed.

"Please. I could care less about a Monteshyro." He responded. He then pulled out the bone from his arm to make a sword. I could see that Naruto's eyes were now red. That's when it hit me. _He has a demon also, _I thought. Well now I knew why he knew so much about demons.

"Kouga, why are you here?" I asked. Kouga smirked again.

"I was always around." He answered.

"Leave!! Or we'll have to kill you!!" Naruto yelled. Kouga pointed his sword at me.

"I will only once I get my prize." He said. I glared at him. My eyes were becoming blue again. I placed my hand on my right eye. This couldn't happen. Not now.

"What prize?! You have no right to!!" Naruto yelled. Kouga laughed. I was now growing fangs and claws.

"Lady Koyuki?" Sakura asked. She looked back at me.

"Get out of my house, Kouga!!" I yelled. He was still smirking.

"Koyuki?!" Naruto yelled. I guess he was surprised at how different my voice sounded now.

"You look just like when I fought you last time." Kouga said. I growled.

**"Yeah!! Get him!!"** Someone yelled. They sounded like a female and it echoed through the room.

"Well if it isn't Shizaku." Kouga said.

"Shizaku?" Naruto yelled. A ghost like clone of me appeared next to us.

**"That would be me."** Shizaku said.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Shizaku is my demon." I said. They looked surprised. Shizaku quickly ignored us all and attacked Kouga. She stopped once she had attacked and then a puff of smoke was where Kouga was.

**"It was only a Shadow Clone."** Shizaku said. She returned back to my side.

"Then that must mean the real Kouga is where that explosion was." I said. Shizaku nodded.

"But wasn't the Mizukage in the mansion at the time of the explosion?" Sakura asked. My eyes widened.

**"Then that means that Kouga isn't after you but he's out to kill the Mizukage!"** Shizaku yelled. Shizaku disappeared.

"Then we have to go help them!!" I yelled.

We ran out the house and to the mansion. There were more explosions. I ran all the way to where those explosions happened. They were at the top of the mansion. I ran all the way up there and only noticed when I was up there that I had lost Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke in the mist that was created. I knew that that must have been the Mizukage's jutsu since he worked best in the mist. I followed the sounds of clashing weapons and soon they stopped. I became worried. I ran in the direction I could hear laughter and soon found the Mizukage. He was on the ground, badly wounded. I ran to him. I soon saw Kouga come out of the mist. He had his sword covered in blood. He smirked at me.

"Hello there, Koyuki." He said. I glared at him.

"Kouga. How dare you?!!" I yelled.

"We shouldn't be fighting. You should be tending to the old man." He said. I looke at the Mizukage and checked for a pulse. I couldn't find one. I gasped.

"How could you?" I said softly. I transformed back into my ordinary self.

"The old man still had some good moves up his sleeve. But not good enough." Kouga said. Tears began running down my eyes.

"Old Man..." I whispered. Kouga laughed.

"He won't be the only one dead. You'll soon join him." Kouga told me. I stopped crying and a deadly aura came from me. I transformed back to my demon form and stood. I glared at Kouga.

"I won't..." I said.

"How can you be so sure?" He said while smirking.

"This village is my home. It is my family. I won't let you destroy that. I won't let you kill them all again!" I said. Images of Yashiro, Father, my two sisters, and the Old Man flashed through my mind. A blue dragon like chakra grew around me as I stood.

"Please. If you can't even protect yourself, how can you protect a whole village?" Kouga said.

He ran at me and attacked with his sword. It slashed my arm but I didn't move at all. The blue chakra began healing my wound so I turned around and ran to him. I pulled my fan off my back and did my jutsu. It reminded me of my sister. She had taught it to me. Kouga had dodged the jutsu and was now behind me. He pushed his sword in to my abdomen from behind and blood was everywhere. He pulled back and walked a few yards away. My wound was healing again. I swung my fan at him and another tsunami was made. A blue dragon appeared behind him and wrapped around him just before the attack hit him so he couldn't move. I ran towards him after the attack hit and we clashed. Only a flash of white light was seen through the thick mist then an explosion like lightning.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Secret Revealed!**_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were now lost in the thick mist on all of the village. They had lost Lady Koyuki in the mist also. Naruto was very worried now. If they didn't find her soon, they could fail their mission. They ran close to each other, trying to find the mansion for they knew Lady Koyuki would be there. But they also knew that they had to find their sensei, Kakashi. They were close to the mansion, they knew, since many explsosions could be heard. That's when they saw that blinding white light followed by the sound of lightning. They quickly followed the light before it disappeared and we right next to someone. They looked at the person and saw that it was Kakashi. He was with Yuka.

"Kakashi sensei!!" Naruto yelled.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Sakura asked worried.

"We're close by to the mansion, but not close enough. This mist is too thick. We'll never be able to get there in time." Kakashi said.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Kouga appeared." Kakashi said.

"Where did you leave Lady Koyuki?" Yuka asked worried.

"She ran off. Kouga had appeared at her home and he was a shadow clone. We went off to look for the Mizukage when we lost her in the mist." Sasuke said.

"What?!" Yuka yelled.

"She ran off!" Sakura said.

"Why did you let her?! Why didn't you stop her?!" Yuka yelled at them. The three were terrified at this guy. He could kill them for what they did.

"Calm down, Yuka. They're only Genin. You can't expect them to actually help fight off this guy." Kakashi covered.

"You should have stayed with Lady Koyuki either way. She needs protection from this guy." Yuka told them. The ninja were confused.

"Why? She's really strong so why does she need protection?" Sakura asked. Yuka looked straight ahead from where the clashes of swords were heard.

"That guy did horrible things to her in the past. He can do it again and she won't be able to do anything." Yuka told him.

"What exactly did this guy do to her?" Sasuke asked. Yuka sighed heavily.

"Let's just say it was horrible." Yuka said.

"Why don't you want to tell us what he did to her?" Kakashi asked. Yuka looked at them.

"It's a personal experience of Lady Koyuki." Yuka said. The ninja were now confused completely.

"So you want to keep that a secret?" Kakashi said.

"I will until Lady Koyuki says that she wants people to know." Yuka responded coldly.

"Who else knows about this?" Kakashi asked. He had an idea.

"Only Misumi, Lord Mizukage, and myself know." Yuka responded truthfully. Kakashi nodded.

"What now? We have to go help Lady Koyuki." Sakura said. An explosion was heard again. Misumi appeared right next to Yuka in a puff of smoke.

"Head to the mansion, Yuka! Lady Koyuki is fighting against Kouga!" Misumi said while panting hard.

"What?!" Yuka yelled.

"She is! And she's getting hurt badly! Last I saw was Kouga stab her through her back!" Misumi yelled. Yuka nodded and left quickly. Misumi continued panting.

"Misumi, maybe we should get you to the hospital?" Sakura said.

"No thank you, Sakura. I'm fine." Misumi said. Misumi's hand glowed pink and she healed a wound on her arm.

"But we should get to safety. Let's go to the hospital." Kakashi said. They all left to the hospital. Once inside they all began to worry about what Misumi had said.

"Misumi? Is Lady Koyuki alright?" Sakura asked. Misumi smiled at her.

"Lady Koyuki is one of the strongest Monteshyros ever. She's also been taught by Yuka, myself, and Lord Mizukage. She'll be fine." Misumi said. She looked out the window.

"Misumi?" Kakashi began. All eyes were on him.

"Yes, Kakashi?" Misumi said. Kakashi looked at her.

"Yuka said that Kouga did something horrible to Lady Koyuki in the past. Just what exactly did Kouga do?" Kakashi asked. They all saw Misumi sadly look down at the ground.

"Yuka said the truth. Kouga did horrible and cruel things to her." Misumi said. Everyone looked at her. It was very dark in the hospital.

"What? What did this guy do to her?" Naruto asked. Misumi looked at them while glaring. They knew she was very upset at what Kouga had done.

"Lady Koyuki suffered under the hands of this man. First she befriended him and he betrayed her. He killed her whole clan. Then he takes her away from this village for much time. She comes back. One thing I notice right away..." Misumi began. The Konoha ninja could now see tears running down her eyes. Sakura walked over to confort her.

"Lady Koyuki is different when she comes back?" Naruto asked. Misumi nodded.

"How so?" Kakashi asked. Misumi wiped her tears away and looked straight at him.

"She's brutal. The first time I sparred with her after all that time, she practically killed me!!" Misumi yelled. The ninja were shocked.

"But how? Aren't you her best friend?" Sakura asked. Misumi glared down at the ground again.

"I always was. But when I first saw her that day, she reminded me of that man. She looked just like him. In every way and form. The way she walked, the way talked, and most of all, the way she fought." Misumi said.

"So then Kouga had taught her all of this while she was with him?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Misumi said.

"What else happened? She doesn't seem like him at all right now so how did she change back?" Sakura asked.

"After I told her how she was acting, she was annoyed. She stayed away from everyone for months. The next time I met her, she really was different. She wasn't so much like him anymore. So I finally got her to tell me what she and Kouga had done on their journey. What I heard was horrible." Misumi said and small tears ran down her face again.

"What? What did they do?" Naruto eagerly asked. Misumi sighed.

"She said it in a way so I woudldn't find out but I soon did. All the things she said. I realized that this guy was in love with her." Misumi said. The ninja gasped.

"In love with her?! But how?! He's killing her now so how can he love her?!" Naruto yelled. Misumi looked at them sadly.

"One thing I want to ask. Did Lady Koyuki love him back?" Sakura asked. Misumi looked at all of them.

"First of all, Naruto is right. How could Kouga love her? Reason is that Lady Koyuki had protected him from the raths of her clan when they were together. She wouldn't care if the guards of the prison hurted her. She just wanted to protect her friend." Misumi said. The ninja were amazed.

"So that's why?" Sasuke asked.

"Right." Misumi responded.

"But did Lady Koyuki love him back?" Sakura asked again. They all listened carefully.

"Lady Koyuki told me that there was a time when she did but that was when she was with him on that journey. But she also told me that there were times when she wanted to kill him. Reason was that the boy was a women beater. He had modd swings is what she told me. He was like summer then winter. He was first so sweet, polite, kind, and loving towards her. Then he changed just like the seasons and beat her. Then he changed back slowly like the seasons. Lady Koyuki said she loved the side of him that was sweet and loving." Misumi answered them. They all were surprised that Koyuki could love someone like that.

"But how could she love him if he beat her?!" Naruto yelled. Explosions were heard in the distance.

"I have no idea but she said that he wasn't like that all the time. She said that first he was summer and loved her, then he was fall and began being mean towards her, then he was winter and beat her badly, then he was spring and spent most of his time protecting her and being kind but still locked up in his ice heart, then he was summer again. It was like that all the time. Lady Koyuki became brutal just because of that."

"That must have been confusing for her." Sakura said.

"She said it was for a short period of time until she completely wanted nothing to do with him. But by the time she wanted that, he was already back to being summer and she fell in love with him again. She didn't want anything like that until he was summer again. It goes on just like that." Misumi said.

"That must have been rough. So what happened next?" Naruto asked.

"This is the bad part." Misumi whispered.

"What?" Sakura asked. Misumi took in a deep breath.

"About two weeks before Lady Koyuki returned from him, she told me that Kouga had beat her badly one night. She was so badly hurt that she had fell unconcious. Then she said that when she woke up..." Misumi began and stopped. One tear slid down her eye.

"What?" Sakura asked again.

"Lady Koyuki woke up in the same bed as that guy." She said quickly. All of them gasped.

"What?!" Naruto yelled. Misumi looked at all of them.

"So then this guy had actually raped Lady Koyuki?" Sakura asked slowly. Misumi looked at her.

"Not exactly." She responded. Now the ninja were really confused.

"How so?" Kakashi asked. Misumi took in a deep breath again.

"Well they didn't actaually do THAT." Misumi said blushing.

"Oh so they didn't do that but then what did they do?" Naruto asked. Misumi laughed softly.

"She had never told that part to anyone but me and I just barely learned a few months ago." Misumi said. They all smiled at her.

"She doesn't trust so much people then." Kakashi said.

"What happened after that?!" Naruto eagerly asked. Misumi looked at him.

"Well um Lady Koyuki said that she was too in shock to even move or speak. She said that Kouga just laid there starring at the window." Misumi said.

"Was she naked or something?" Naruto asked.

"Well what do you think, dobe?" Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto yelled at him.

"She was." Misumi said.

"Well what was her reaction?" Sakura asked. Misumi laughed.

"This is hilarious!!" Misumi yelled.

"What?! What?!" Naruto yelled. Misumi stopped laughing and smiled at them.

"After a few minutes of her shock, it passed. So what she does next is so funny!" Misumi said and laughed again. They watched her.

"What?! What?!" Naruto asked eagerly again. Misumi stopped laughing.

"Once she recovered from her shock, she looks at Kouga who's looking at her. Then she does something so strange, it's funny." Misumi said.

"Just get on with it!!" They yelled.

"Well yeah. So she's starring at him when something hits Lady Koyuki." Misumi said.

"Oh my God! What hit her?!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh nothing like that. I ment an idea hit her." Misumi said. Sakura let out a breath she was holding in.

"What then?" Sasuke asked.

"What hit her?" Kakashi asked.

"She realized that she had no wounds." Misumi said. The ninja sweatdropped.

"How is that possible?! Didn't you say that Kouga had brutally hurt her?!" Naruto yelled.

"Exactly. That's why it was so strange." Misumi said. Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Then what hapened? What did Kouga do to her?" Sakura asked. Naruto stopped yelling.

"Well nothing in particular. Just maybe stare." Misumi said.

"Maybe he liked what he was seeing." Kakashi said and laughed.

"Eww. Pervert." Misumi said. They all laughed.

"But what happened after all the starring?" Naruto asked. Misumi thought for a while.

"Well I think she said he left the room. Then she got up also and dressed." Misumi said.

"What after that?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. She cut off the story there since Yuka came in to the room." Misumi said. The guys groaned and grunted.

"Damn. I wanted to know what happened next." Naruto muttered.

"Then we got together at her house and she told me that Kouga had came up with a sickness just after what had happened. She tried to heal him but she didn't know so much about healing back then." Misumi said.

"Oh! What next?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

"After all her hard work of trying to save her friend, in the end Kabuto had to heal him. Lady Koyuki left the village and she soon met up with a boy named Haku and a man named Zabuza." Misumi said. The guys screamed.

"Haku and Zabuza?!" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Long ago Haku and Lady Koyuki were friends in this village." Misumi said.

"So what happened next?" Sakura asked.

"Lady Koyuki's look started. She would often help them out by dressing up like Haku since they looked and sounded a lot like each other. She would fool all the hunters trying to track those two down. Like I said, she loved helping out her friends anyway she could." Misumi said.

"But isn't that like her being a criminal also?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess." Misumi said and smiled.

Another flash of light happened outside so they all ran to the window to see. They saw that the mist was gone. They all ran outside. They looked around and saw all the villagers come out of their houses. Everyone was starring at the same place: The Mansion. Misumi and the Konoha ninja looked up there too and saw Yuka looking down at someone. Misumi feared the worst. She and the ninja ran up there to see what had happened.

When they got up there, they saw the brutal battle. The Mizukage looked dead just laying there, not moving. Koyuki looked almost like him. Blood covered her, along with many bruises. Misumi was glad when she noticed that Koyuki's eyes were opening. She tried getting up but couldn't. Yuka helped her up. Misumi went right ahead and began healing Koyuki. The others watched as Koyuki began trying to stand on her. She managed to some way. Misumi stayed right by her side.

"What actually happened up here?" Kakashi asked.

"Kouga was fighting against the Old Man." Koyuki said.

"Why does he look like that?" Sakura asked as she loked at the Mizukage. Koyuki looked as emotionless as she ever could.

"The Old Man's dead." She said simply. The Konoha ninja were surprised that her voice didn't even show the slightest of sadness. Misumi looked down at the ground sadly while Yuka looked at the Mizukage.

"Did Kouga kill him?" Naruto asked. Koyuki looked up at the sky and smirked.

"Yeah." She said. Naruto was almost glaring at her.

"Aren't you mad?" He asked her. Koyuki looked at him with her smirk still on her.

"I suppose. Kouga just came in to this village to kill the old man. He was just tricking us into thinking that he was after me. He wasn't. Kouga just wanted to kill the Mizukage." Koyuki said.

"What do you mean you suppose? Aren't you gonna kill Kouga for all he did?" Naruto asked. Koyuki looked at the Mizukage and frowned.

"I guess. Although I don't have much chance against him. He'll still beat me like he did today." Koyuki said. Naruto glared.

"You'll get stronger! You just have to work harder!" Naruto yelled. Koyuki glared back at him.

"Listen. I learned from a very young age that revenge is a bad thing. It only makes things worse. I don't want revenge against Kouga any longer. If I was younger I would have but I don't." Koyuiki said quickly. Naruto looked at the Mizukage.

"Then you'll just let Kouga get away?" Naruto asked. Koyuki smirked.

"Now I never said that." Koyuki said. They all looked at her.

"But Lady Koyuki, you're not allowed out of the village. How do you expect to go after him?" Yuka asked.

"The Old Man's dead. That was his orders. I don't need to follow them anymore." Koyuki said.

"But don't you think it would be great if you were to still follow the Mizukage's orders? Maybe he can rest in peace if you do?" Misumi said. Koyuki frowned.

"You got me there. Great." Koyuki said and began walking off the roof of the mansion. The rest followed. Other Anbu were there and they were helping take the Mizukage down.

"What now?" Sakura asked.

"You guys can go back to your own village." Koyuki said. The ninja were shocked.

"What?! But you still need protection!!" Naruto yelled at her.

"I do have protection. Yuka is my guard. You guys have nothing to worry about." Koyuki said as the entered the tower and office of the Mizukage. Koyuki sat at the chair. She looked at all of them as the elders came in.

"My, my. You look very good sitting in that chair, Lady Koyuki." The female elder said. Koyuki looked at them confused. They smiled. Yuka and Misumi knew exactly what they were going for.

"Thank...you?" Koyuki said. Misumi smiled at her.

"What are we to do now? We have no Mizukage and surely Kouga will get Sound to attack us at our weakest point." The male elder said. Naruto jumped from his seat.

"Kouga's in Sound?!!" He yelled.

"Yes. That's where I went with him on that journey. Sound." Koyuki said. Naruto sat back in his chair still in shock.

"But what will we do?" Misumi asked.

"We need a new Mizukage right away." Yuka said. All agreed. Koyuki took the liberty to look over the papers on the desk. She found a contract from Lightning. They wanted peace between the two villages.

"Hey look. I thought we already had Lightning as an ally." Koyuki said and spinned in the chair. She looked childish to the others.

"No. The Mizukage was suppose to sign that and send it out tonight." The elders said. Koyuki stopped spinning.

"So who's gonna sign it now?" She asked.

"The next Mizukage." The female said. Koyuki looked at them shocked.

"Already? Who's good enough to take the Old Man's place?" Koyuki asked.

"He left a will." Yuka interupted. All eyes were on him.

"A will?" Misumi asked.

"Yes. He left it on his desk and when I came to see him, I saw it. Apparently he knew he was going to die today." Yuka said. The elders searched around the desk. Koyuki found it under the big stack of papers. She was about to read it when Yuka snatched it from her.

"Hey!" She yelled. Yuka handed it to the elders. They began reading it while Koyuki spinned in her chair again. Misumi laughed. Once the elders were done they were looking at Koyuki strangely. But since Koyuki was spinning she didn't notice.

"What it say?" Misumi asked. Yuka was nodding for some reason at them. Koyuki stopped spining and everyone saw her very dizzy. They laughed.

"Tell us already!!" Naruto yelled. The elders looked at Yuka and he nodded.

"Tell us!!!" Misumi yelled like Naruto. The elders left the room and went to their meeting room with the other elders. Koyuki tried getting up but fell. She was caught by Misumi.

"Dizzy, dizzy." Koyuki muttered. They all laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Legacy Lives On!**_

I awoke that morning in my home. That was strange. I was just in the Mizukage's office. Shoving these thoughts away, I got up from bed. I did my bed like usual, bathed, and dressed. This time I dressed in my kimono. I still decided on using my fan today. I yawned as I lazily left my home. I walked down the roads of the district and saw the Konoha ninja waiting for me at the entrance. I walked to them and we greeted each other. Then we walked to the Mizukage's office. We met up with Misumi at the hospital and Yuka at the entrance of the tower. We walked inside and I noticed that the elders were walking around with each other. They usually never left the room so why were they out now? That was strange also.

"I wonder why the elders are out." I muttered as we all entered the office. I ran to sit on the Old Man's chair.

"So will they bury(Sp?) the Mizukage soon?" Naruto asked.

"I guess." Misumi said.

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"I'm thinking that they will right outside the village where all the others were buried." I said.

"That's also where the memorial stone is." Misumi said. The others watched as the elders were pacing outside the office. We could hear them talking.

"Why can't they just use their own office?" I said and spinned on the chair. Misumi laughed.

"I'm so hungry. I need ramen!" Naruto yelled.

"Good idea! I'll order ramen!" I yelled and grabbed the phone. Misumi snatched it from me so I grunted.

"No, no. We get to eat later on." Misumi said.

"The elders ordered us to come. We'll get food later." Yuka said.

"Oooohhhh. I'm so hungry!" I yelled. Naruto yelled with me. We all laughed. Just then, the elders came in.

"To our office. Now." They yelled and left.

"Wow. That was quick." I said and got up. I followed the others to the office. We all sat in chairs in the giant meeting room. We sat at a table with the others.

"We have come to an agreement." They said. I sighed. My stomach was rumbling with Naruto's.

"Can we make this quick? I seriously need to get some food." I said. The smiled.

"In the will of the Fourth Mizukage, it was wished that you, Lady Koyuki, become the Fifth Mizukage." The female elder said. I starred at them for a long time until I burst into laughter.

"What's so funny about that?" Misumi muttered. I stopped laughing and looked at them.

"You're kidding, right? I can't be a Mizukage. I'm only a Genin." I said. They smiled.

"The Fourth Mizukage saw much potential in you from all the years of taking care of you. You care about this village just as you did your family. He said you even wished to be a kage from a young age." She said. I thought for a moment.

"He was right. A few months after I had came back into this village, I had told him I would protect this village with my life. I was young back then. I also said I wanted to be a kage but that was only because I liked the mansion he lived in." I said. Misumi smiled.

"But he wanted you to become the next Mizukage and he left it in his will. Don't you think it would be nice if you could make all his dreams come true?" Misumi said. I laughed softly.

"You sound corny. 'Make all his dreams come true'. Right." I said.

"You have time to choose. We will give you two days to either decline or accept." The elders said. I stood up.

"I already know my answer. I'll have to decline your request." I said.

"But Lady Koyuki, this village needs help now. You can't just say no so quickly." Misumi said. Naruto stood up also.

"You should take the job!" He yelled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Being a kage must be great! And they say you're the only one suitable! Take it! One day, we'll be rivals!" He yelled out.

"Why do you say that we'll be rivals?" I asked him.

"I'm gonna be Hokage one day!" He yelled. I looked at him.

"Sit down, Naruto." Kakashi said. Naruto grinned at me.

"-sigh- Fine. I'll think about the job. But you'll have to give me three days to tell you my answer." I said and sat down.

"Why did you change your mind so quickly?" Yuka asked.

"I didn't. I just need to think about something." I told them. My stomach rumbled. So did Naruto's.

"Can we go eat now?!" Naruto yelled.

"Go ahead." The elders said. We all left the room. I went to the ramen bar with the rest.

"Do we have to eat ramen?" Misumi whined.

"Fine! Go on ahead and buy your little sweet dumplings!" I yelled. She laughed and ran to the dumplings place. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Yuka followed her. Only Naruto and I wanted ramen.

"So Koyuki?" Naruto began after we had our ramen.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't you want to take the place as Fifth Mizukage?" He asked. I ate my ramen a bit then looked at him.

"It's too soon. I'm barely thirteen. How can a teenager take care of a whole village?" I said.

"But you're a great ninja. I'm sure you'll be able to handle this place." He said and ate his ramen.

"I can't. I could barely handle the hospital so how can I handle this village?" I said.

"Stop thinking about the negetive. Just think what the Old Man would say." Naruto said. I looked at him. He was smiling.

"He'd probably say I was being a baby." I said. We laughed.

"He would be super glad if you took the job." He said. One of my eyes became blue again. Shizake spoke to me then my eye went back to black.

"Oi, Naruto?" I said. He looked at me. I ordered another bowl of ramen and so did Naruto.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you have the Nine-Tailed fox in you?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yeah. It's noticeble, eh?" He said. It kind of was since he had whiskers.

"My demon told me." I said. He looked confused.

"How would she know?" He asked. I smiled.

"Because my demon is the Seven-Tailed fox." I said. He looked really confused.

"Hey! We both have fox demons!" Naruto yelled. We laughed.

"There's also another thing." I said. We ate our ramen.

"What?" He asked.

"Didn't you know that the seven tailed and nine tailed are relatives?" I asked. Naruto looked really surprised.

"So that means we're like brothers." Naruto said happily.

"I guess." I said.

"But if you have the seven tailed, is that why Akatsuki is after you?" Naruto asked. I looked at him and saw that he was upset.

"Hai. But you have the nine tails so you're being chased also, eh?" I asked.

"Right." He said and showed me a toothy grin. We laughed.

"Come on, guys!" Misumi yelled at us.

"Hey! I still haven't had my fair share of ramen!" I yelled. They laughed.

"Get take-out!" Misumi yelled. I sighed.

"Fine.. How many bowls do you want, Naruto?" I asked. He smiled.

"I eat too much. You'll have to have a lot of cash to buy all the ramen I want." Naruto said and grinned.

"I eat a lot of ramen too. Fact I'm gonna order a whole bunch." I said. He laughed.

"How much?" Naruto asked.

"Come on!" Misumi yelled again. I ordered the ramen and we left.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To your house." Yuka said.

"Why my house?" I asked. They all smiled.

"Your place is bigger and has more room." Misumi said. I pouted. They laughed at me.

"Fine. But let's get one thing straight here. I just polished the floors, cleaned the kitchen, dry cleaned the sofa, (Is that even possible?) and did everything else. I don't want a speck of dirt in my house after you guys leave!" I yelled and we all ran to my house.

"You weren't kidding. This place is spotless!" Sakura yelled once we were inside. I laughed.

"You guys make yourselves confortable. I'm gonna go for some air." I said.

"But we were just outside!" Misumi yelled.

"Yeah but you know I hate being in a crowded space. See ya around!" I said as I left the house.

I began walking out of my district when something hit me. I mean an idea hit me. I realized that this village was hurt in the process of Kouga's return. I wondered if Kouga had brought along his buddies so they could hurt the village. I was now in the village watching the little kids play like nothing had happened. Little kids. So innocent. They can't remember what happens in their lives since they don't have such good memories. They're lucky. I watched a small boy play with his friends while some girls were playing dolls nearby.

I decided to sneak out of the village just for fun. I walked to the gates and saw Anbu guarding at the top. I made my way to the gate and then had water envelop me. I disappeared under it. I then reappeared in the forest outside the gates. I laughed a little then ran out. I decided to go to the memorial stone where the Old Man was going to be buried.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Well this is the part where the two finally meet. Remember that it is ItachixOc. Well just wanted to say that. Now on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------

_**The Return of the Prodigy!**_

I walked through the forest of the Mist Village. I usually was never out. The Old Man was always so worried and took precautions. This was practically my first time out since I was eleven. After two years. It all felt so good. The forest, the wind, the fresh air, all of it. I felt like letting go of my hair right there just to feel the wind. I didn't though. I just walked around and listened to all the noises. I could hear a woodpecker nearby and the howls of wolves. I walked all the way out to a nearby lake. I ran to it and just dripped my feet into the nice cold water. I saw the deck close by and walked there. I sat down while I swung my legs over the water. Looking up at the sky, I swore I had seen a blur like someone had ran to jump on a tree. That was weird.

I finally let go of my hair. I never cut it since I had came back from Sound. So that made almost three years. Misumi had said my hair was very unusual. It was a dark navy blue but from afar it looked completely black. My hair was also up to my waist. My long bangs were tied at the tips. (I think that's how we can describe Haku for now. Just think of his hair but let go and that long.) The wind blew my way so I relaxed in it. It felt good to be out for once.

_Crack._ I turned around quickly. Was that a twig snap? Possibly. I stood up and looked around. Nothing. I was almost completly sure that was a twig. But who else could be out here? I quickly pulled on my shoes and begin to walk around the area. There was a good chance it could have been the over protective Yuka. Or the Konoha ninja. But weren't they at the house with Misumi? I began to worry. The Old Man had told me never to go outside the gates because of missing nin. Also because of Akatsuki. I never listened though. That's why he had me get a body guard. Back then, Yuka was even stricter than the Mizukage's damn rules.

I was walking around when something ran behind me. I turned but only saw a blur again. Now I was becoming tense. I pushed my back against a tree and looked around in front of me. Now with my back on the tree, no one could be behind me. At least that's what I was thinking with all the ideas racing through my mind. Suddenly, all the noises stopped. That could either be a good sign or a bad one. I took it as a bad one. The wind blew again and I saw the faint image of a man in a cloak with a giant sword on his back run in front of me. That was bad.

I began to panic although I knew not to. A ninja must never show emotion in battle. So that's what I did. I took a deep breath and relaxed. An emotionless face was now on me. I walked slowly back to the gates of the village but soon heard more noises. This time they were closer. I began telling myself that nothing bad would happen. Shizaku wasn't helping at all. She was telling me to run for my life. I wouldn't. Being part of one of the strongest clans in the Mist Village, I knew I still had my pride. Even after all that happened.

"Well, well." Someone said behind me. I turned and only saw someone run. The wind blew leaves at me. More twigs snapped close by.

"Come out, coward." I called out. I wasn't too sure of myself. I really didn't want to fight now.

"What big words for a small girl." They said again. Shuriken were thrown at me but I blocked them all when I pulled my fan in front of me. I opened it and the dragon shone. Now I had protection, was what Shizaku was telling me.

"I'm not a small girl." I said. The person laughed loudly. I could tell that laugh right away.

"My, my. Last time I was here, you couldn't even hurt a training dummy." He said. I glared at where the voice came from.

"I should have known. Kisame. Long time, no see." I said. The person appeared in front of me. I was right. It was Kisame. He grinned evily.

"Monteshyro. I would have never of guessed." Kisame said and laughed. I pulled up my fan so that wind gushed at him. I put my fan behind me but still open. I wasn't taking any chances. He was a missing nin from my village.

"What are you doing back here?" I asked him sternly. He grinned again, showing off his shark like teeth.

"I came on a special mission." He answered. I could see a shorter man behind him and in the same cloak. I noticed that Kisame was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. So was the other man. Was that their fashion style now or something?

"What would that be then?" I asked. He grabbed his sword so I reached for my fan.

"Might as well tell you now. It won't make a defference. I am now part of the organization, Akatsuki. I am here once again to take you with us." He answered. My hands were almost trebling. Kisame was part of Akatsuki?

"Well, you won't get me alive. You'll have to kill me first." I said. I looked behind Kisame and swore that the man looked very familiar. Kisame laughed which made me look back at him.

"Well, I guess you've noticed someone behind me, eh?" Kisame asked. I glared at him.

"Who is he? Why is he hiding?" I asked sternly. Kisame smiled. The man behind him moved back more and I could see his face shrouded in shadows and red eyes. Those eyes looked familiar. Almost like they belonged to an old friend.

"He's of no importance right now. Now I'll give you a choice. You can either come quietly and no one gets hurt or we can drag you there." Kisame said and grabbed the handle to his sword.

"We'll then you'll have to kill me 'cuz I ain't gonna go quietly." I said and pulled up my fan.

"Hold on!" Someone yelled from behind me. Out of nowhere an Anbu with a koala bear's mask comes out and is standing next to me. Kisame grunts.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked this guy. I can already see him smirking under his mask.

"We'll make sure to capture you." Kisame said and then he disappeared with the other guy. I looked at the Anbu and see him without his mask. I knew this guy from my village.

"Nice to see an old face again." He said. This man had maroon eyes with long silver hair. I knew him as Yuka's older brother, Kiro. (I think I changed the discriptions of people.)

"Kiro? How- No. _When _did you get here?" I asked. He smiled his adorable little smile that I guessed all Naasuings must have had. I smiled right back at him.

"I got back a few minutes ago. I heard all the yelling and came out to see what was going on. I never imagined I would find you almost being captured by Akatsuki. Good thing I was here." He said. I laughed a little with him.

"It's great to have another Naasuing back in the village. You don't know how long we've missed you." I told him. He smiled and we began walking back to the village.

"I heard about Lord Mizukage. I can't believe the old man was killed by the likes of Kouga." Kiro said. We were greeted by the guards at the gates which I had to say, looked very shocked that I was out of the village also.

"Yeah. I already miss the Old Man." I told Kiro. He looked at me and smiled warmly. We began walking to my district where all the others were.

"I know. That guy was like your granpa." Kiro said. I shoved him playfully and he laughed. I smiled at him.

"Very funny. But he wasn't that old." I said. Kiro laughed.

"He was like eighty. If I do recall, that is very old." Kiro said. We made it into my district and we made our way to my home.

"I guess." I said after a while.

"It's been a long time since I've seen this place. But last time it was full of scary lookin' Monteshyros." Kiro said and laughed. We made it to my home and we were instantly greeted by a screaming Misumi.

"OMG! I can't believe you're finally back! You don't know how much we've missed you!!" Misumi yelled as she hugged Kiro. Kiro laughed.

"That's exactly what I told him!" I yelled and hugged him also.

"Hold on! Who is he?" Sakura asked. We all looked at them and smiled.

"This is Kiro Naasuing!" Misumi yelled and hugged him again.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"My older brother." Yuka said. The Konoha ninja looked confused.

"This is Kiro Naaasuing, prodigy of the Naasuing Clan." Misumi said. Yuka sighed.

"Misumi. It's not so nice to say something like that in front of another member of the clan." I said. Misumi shrugged playfully and smiled at Yuka who was glaring at her.

"You don't have to be so jealous, kid." Kiro told Yuka.

"Hrmph." Yuka grunted and looked away. Misumi laughed.

"Then are like Misumi and this guy like together or something?" Naruto asked. I blinked and turned to Misumi. She was as red as Kiro's cute little eyes! Kiro just looked plain bored.

"Noooo...At least, not that I know of." I said. Misumi tackled me and we laughed.

"You guys can stop now." Yuka told us. We did and Misumi and I sat down in the couch. Kiro sat with us.

"So Kiro, what brings you back to a place like this?" Misumi finally said and broke the silence.

"Well, I guess I just came back when I heard the news. I still can't believe Kouga killed Lord Mizukage." Kiro said. A heavy silence fell into the room.

"Who wants tea?" Misumi asked, trying to cheer up everyone. It didn't work. I silently stood up and walked to teh door. As my hand reached for the knob, I felt someone behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kiro asked behind me. I sighed.

"I went out to see the memorial stone. I didn't get to. I'm going out again." I answered simply.

"You actually went out?!" Yuka yelled at me. I turned to him.

"Yes, I did." I answered him. He glared. Kiro smiled.

"Lucky for her, I was close by." Kiro said and sat back down in the couch.

"Why is that?" Yuka asked.

"She was about to battle with Kisame of Akatsuki and his little partner. Luckily the partner really wasn't around. Or else it would have been a destrutive battle field." Kiro said. I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Thank you so much for telling them. I was just dying to explain!" I said sarcastically. Kiro smiled.

"Why did you go outside the gates?" Misumi asked.

"I wanted to go to the memorial stone and talk to the old man." I told them.

"And you just so happened to meet up with Akatsuki." Yuka muttered.

"Exactly!" I yelled. They all sighed.

"You can't be out there. Much less now that the Mizukage is gone." Yuka said.

"I don't care. I'm going and no one is going to stop me." I told them and turned to the door again. Misumi was holding me back in seconds.

"No! You have to stay here! You'll get hurt!" She yelled. I turned to her and saw her puppy dog eyes again. I sighed.

"I won't. You can ask Kiro. I was practically gonna kill that damn Kisame!" I yelled. They all looked at Kiro.

"Oh yeah. She was gonna kill him." Kiro said. I smiled.

"But still. You're not going anywhere." Yuka said.

"Let the girl live a little. She needs some action!" Kiro said. I smiled.

"Thank God! Someone finally agrees with me!" I said and they all laughed.

"I don't know." Misumi said.

"No way in hell." Yuka said. Kiro smirked at him.

"You're way to protective." Kiro told him. Yuka glared at him.

"Like you would care about anything I do." Yuka said. They were glaring at each other now.

"Great. It's prodigy versus Anbu body guard. I'll go ring the bell!" Misumi yelled.

"Very funny, Misumi. But I am not going to fight my younger brother." Kiro said.

"What's wrong? Afraid you'll lose?" Yuka mocked. Kiro laughed at him.

"No." Kiro said simply.

"Then go ring the bell, Misumi!" Yuka yelled. I held Misumi back.

"You two are not going to fight. I say no." I told them.

"Go ahead. Ring the bell. But if I hurt him, I take no responsibility since it is his fault." Kiro said and stood up.

"No one is fighting. If someone is, it's going to be me and Kisame. See ya!" I yelled and ran for the door. In seconds, Kiro was right in my way.

"You can't go. You're in lock down." Kiro said.

"No one says when I can and can't do something." I told him. He smiled.

"I am. Now get back there." Kiro said. I pouted and sat down on the couch.

"Can I ring the bell now?" Misumi asked.

"NO!" I yelled. I leaned back in to the couch and thought about the guy I had seen with Kisame. I just knew he looked familiar but from where...

"Yo! Lady Koyuki!" Naruto yelled. I looked at him.

"What were you guys saying?" I asked. They looked at me confused.

"You weren't listening one bit." Kiro said. I looked at him.

"I was thinking about something else." I told him. I saw him smirk.

"Maybe about someone you've had your eyes on?" Kiro asked. I blushed.

"No. Why would I?" I asked as my face went back to normal.

"Never mind." Kiro said. I wondered...

"Can I ring the bell NOW?" Misumi asked again.

"I already said no. Do you want me to get mad?" I said. It was silent again.

"What a mood change..." I heard Naruto mutter.

"I can hear you." I said and glared at them.

"I wonder why you're so mad now." Kiro said. I glared at him. I stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm going for air." I said and walked out the door. They didn't bother to stop me.

I began walking slowly around the district. Images of my family rushed in to my head. First Yashiro, my father, sisters, and my dead brother and sister. I never knew my mother at all. All I ever knew about her was that she was a sacrifice for Shizaku and that she was also part of the Main Household. Some told me that she looked almost like me. Except she had sapphire eyes like Yashiro. She was one of the few females in the Main.

I didn't realize but I had again walked out of my district and was now walking around the village. I decided to visit outside teh gates again. Maybe this time Kisame and that guy wouldn't be there. I stopped in my tracks. I'de rather not leave the district. I needed to stay in this village and protect it just like the old man had. I then decided to go to the old training grounds of the district. I began practicing.


	9. Chapter 9

This is finally the romance chapter. Okay so here we go!

-------------------------------------

_**Itachi's Lost Memories!**_

Itachi was currently walking through the forest of the Mist Village. Kisame had brought him over to look for the seven tails. They had seen her once but had to retreat. Itachi couldn't believe that it was actually her. He hadn't seen Koyuki since they were eight. She looked so different from what he could remember. But Itachi wasn't thinking that right now. He was thinking about the seven tails. She was the Jinchuriki of Shizaku the Mist demon. Itachi couldn't kill her, could he? Well he had killed his best friend so why couldn't he? Itachi sighed softly. He couldn't think straight. Kisame was laughing and worst of all, he was drunk. Itachi didn't want to be around him when Kisame was drunk. So Itachi decided to walk around.

Itachi was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice he was walking straight to the Mist Village. He did only when he saw the gates. But he was still not in the place where you could enter. Itachi had the strangest feeling to go inside. He followed his instincts and did go inside without being noticed. He began thinking again as he walked through the roads of the village. _Anbu around here aren't so good at keeping security, _Itachi thoughtHe walked around when he suddenly came across a district. No one seemed to be around. So he casually went in without being seen.

As he walked around, he took notice that it belonged to a clan. But no one seemed to be in. Itachi found this very weird. This was exactly how it had looked when he had killed his own clan. He was close by to a small forest when he heard kicks, punches, the sounds of clashing weapons, and trees being knocked down. He followed the strange noises and came face to face with the Jinchuriki he was looking for. Itachi couldn't believe she was in this place by herself. That's when he remembered. Koyuki was part of the Monteshyro Clan. But he also wondered where all the others were. That's when he realized what Leader had ment last time. Koyuki was alone now like him. She had no clan since they were killed.

Itachi hid in the bushes and trees as he continued to watch her. He could still remember her jutsus and attacks. That was probably why Leader had told him to come with Kisame. Kisame could have taken her on and beated her but Leader was taking precautions. Nothing could go wrong on this mission. Itachi leaned back into the tree as his mind was invaded by memories.

_Flashback_

Itachi walked down the roads of his own Clan district. He had just came back from a mission with his team. He was super tired. Even though it wasn't so much work to do, he hadn't slept at all. Itachi yawned loudly and walked to his home. While he was walking he met up with Sasuke and his little friend, Koyuki. Itachi stopped. They were at the deck of the lake. _Koyuki, _Itachi thought. She was strong for her age. Itachi wouldn't even be thinking about her if it weren't for that. Itachi then decided to forget about sleep and go see them. He went to them and decided he would scare Sasuke again.

"So as I was saying..." Sauke began again. Itachi walked right behind him like always in his silent and creepy way. Koyuki noticed right away but she didn't say anything.

"Boo." Itachi said behind them. Sasuke jumped while Koyuki laughed at him. Sasuke yelled at Itachi. Itachi just smirked.

"Stop doing that, teme!!" Sasuke yelled. Koyuki was still laughing.

"Hn." Itachi simply muttered. Koyuki stopped laughing and smiled at the two Uchihas.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." Itachi said. Sasuke had that sweatdrop thing on the back of his head.

"Then why are you here?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shrugged. Sasuke sighed loudly at his older brother. Koyuki was simply watching the two boys.

"Don't you have school or something?" Itachi asked him. Sasuke looked at him shocked.

"School ended like two hours ago! You can't even remember something as simple as that?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Then why aren't you at home?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked at him.

"I was practicing with Koyuki." Sasuke said.

"Then why aren't you doing what you say you are?" Itachi asked. Koyuki knew what this was heading to.

"Well, um..." Sasuke muttered.

"Well?" Itachi asked. Koyuki didn't like watching her friends being confused so she decided to do something to help. She turned to Itachi.

"Well, aren't you suppose to go report your mission a success to the Hokage?" Koyuki asked. She smiled when she saw the boys look shocked.

"She got ya there!" Sasuke said and laughed at Itachi.

"I suppose you're correct." Itachi said. Koyuki smiled again.

"Well, I have to get home. See ya guys tomorrow!" Koyuki said as she left to her home. Itachi and Sasuke then began walking to their house. When they went in the door, their mother was already there and glaring at them. 

"Where were you?! I was worried sick! You never came home after school! I would have called the cops!" She yelled at them. Sasuke and Itachi both grunted.

"Sasuke was with his little friend." Itachi said. Sasuke glared at him.

"Who would that be?" Fugaku asked as he came in to the room.

"Koyuki." Sasuke answered as he searched the fridge for something to eat.

"Again? Why are you always with that girl?" Mikoto said.

"They're friends. What's so bad about that?" Fugaku said.

"Him not coming home to explain where he'll be at." Mikoto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Great you're finally back, Itachi." Fugaku said. They all sat down at the table.

"So how was your mission?" Mikoto asked him.

"Okay." Itachi answered. They began eating.

"How was school, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke smiled.

"Great. We had shuriken practice today. And the teacher let us spar at recess. You should have seen me! I was on fire!" Sasuke said. Mikoto laughed. Itachi yawned softly.

"You should get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Mikoto told him. She was right. Itachi had to see the Hokage first thing in the morning. Itachi did as he was told.

_Next day_

Itachi was now in his home after delivering the news to the Hokage. He was waiting on the couch when his father came in. Without making a sound, Fugaku left to his work. Mikoto began her work in the house also. Sasuke soon woke up and was getting ready for school. Itachi then over heard their conversation.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto interupted Sasuke telling her about something.

"Yeah, mom?" Sasuke said back.

"When can all of us meet this girl you talk so much about?" Mikoto asked. Itachi saw Sasuke slightly blush.

"I don't know. She has a lot of things to do so I can't actually say." Sasuke told her.

"But she's always with you so how can she not have time?" Mikoto said and looked back at her son.

"I don't think she wants to come over. So I don't know." Sasuke said quickly. Mikoto smiled.

"But can she come over since she will be with you today like you just said?" Mikoto asked.

"Um, got to go! See ya later, mom!" Sasuke said quickly. He grabbed his lunch and ran out the door. Itachi smirked. Mikoto went to sit next to him.

"What's going on with Sasuke?" Mikoto asked her eldest son. Itachi rolled over on the couch.

"Maybe he has a crush. Most kids his age get it." Itachi said and yawned. Mikoto thought about it.

"You're right." She muttered and quickly went into the kitchen. Itachi smirked again.

Soon it was time to pick up Sasuke. Itachi woke up from his deep sleep and got up from the couch. He slowly made his way to the door when his mother called him. He went to her and she told him to make sure to stay with the two for the whole day. Itachi smirked at this. He promised then left to the academy. Like he was expecting, Koyuki and Sasuke were once again together waiting for Itachi. He made his way to them and he saw that Sasuke looked excited about something. Itachi wanted to ask for what but he decided to stay quiet and just let the kids talk. He was eavesdropping on them.

"Itachi, why are you following us?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Mother told me to be around you guys for the whole day." Itachi answered. Koyuki and Sasuke were training with each other like they said they did. Itachi ignored them and looked at the sky. He was still tired.

"Itachi sensei!" Koyuki yelled. Itachi looked at them and he saw Sasuke on the ground. Koyuki was laughing. Sasuke quickly stood up and glared at Koyuki. She just kept laughing.

"What happened this time?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing!" Sasuke yelled quickly.

"Sasuke was trying to do the shuriken thing when he fell flat on his face!" Koyuki yelled and continued laughing. Itachi shook his head at the dirt covered Sasuke.

"That's not funny, Koyuki." Sasuke muttered.

"It is when it's you involved!" Koyuki yelled. Itachi found it a bit funny but he didn't show it. Sasuke was pouting.

They continued their training for the rest of the day until Itachi and Sasuke had to walk Koyuki home. Sasuke and Koyuki were talking while Itachi just walked behind them. When they were just yards from her house they heard screams and cries coming from inside. Koyuki stopped talking and said her goodbyes. She ran inside. Itachi and Sasuke found it weird but they just walked away. Once at home, Itachi found himself wondering what had gone on inside Koyuki's home. The Uchiha had dinner in silence.

"Sasuke, why didn't you invite that girl like I asked you to?" Mikoto asked, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at Sasuke.

"I did but before she could answer, she ran inside her home." Sasuke said. Itachi smirked.

"That sounded so much like you scared her." Itachi muttered. Sasuke glared at his older brother.

"Why did she run inside?" Mikoto asked.

"Sasuke scared her." Itachi said.

"No! She heard some crying and screaming coming from inside. She ran in." Sasuke explained.

"Who is this girl you are all talking about?" Fugaku asked. Mikoto smiled at him while Itachi tried not to smirk.

"Sasuke's girlfriend." Itachi said.

"No she isn't!!" Sasuke yelled. All of them laughed while Sasuke just pouted.

"Then when will she be able to come over for at least dinner?" Mikoto asked.

"I don't know. She said that her sisters have missions and her brother is a Jonin so he has missions and then her dad has more missions." Sasuke said.

"Who is this girl?" Fugaku asked.

"Her name is Koyuki." Sasuke said.

"Koyuki? Koyuki what?" Mikoto asked.

"Um, well Iruka calls her last name all the time in class but its so long he cut it off. So he calls her something like Monte." Sasuke said. Itachi looked at his food.

"Monte." He muttered.

"It sounds familiar." Mikoto said. Now all of them were in deep thought. Something then hit Itachi.

"Monteshyro." He blurted out. Fugaku's eyes even widened.

"Monteshyro?" Sasuke said. He thought for a while. "Right! That's her last name!" Sasuke said.

"How did you know that, Itachi?" Mikoto asked her son. Itachi looked down at his food.

"I had a mission to Mist. Monteshyro are the Mist Village's strongest clan." Itachi said.

"Cool! Well no wonder she could do your shuriken jutsu as fast as you can!" Sasuke said. He bit into his food and looked at them. They were all starring at him. "What?" He asked.

"She's as strong as Itachi?" Fugaku asked.

"Well not as strong but she is stronger than a normal genin her age." Sasuke said.

"I've heard of Monteshyro. They say all of their clan members have demons. Most can control things like water and wind. They say those members are the strongest in Mist." Mikoto said.

"Isn't there a Jonin in the village who is a Monteshyro?" Itachi asked.

"That must be her brother." Sasuke said.

"But he doesn't have a demon." Itachi said.

"How would you know?" Sasuke asked. Itachi glared at him. Sasuke shrunk into his chair.

"Changing the subject..." Mikoto began. They ate their dinner in peace.

_Next Day..._

Itachi hadn't had missions at all today or yesterday. He was finally getting a vacation. Itachi was walking to Sasuke school to pick him up. As Itachi was walking he noticed that Sasuke was with Koyuki but she looked like she was a mummy. Itachi stopped in his tracks. His eyes were right. She did look like a mummy. She noticed Itachi and she quickly walked in the direction of her home. Sasuke just watched as she left. Itachi then walked over to him. Sasuke looked sad.

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

"Koyuki came in to the class late then she looked like she was burned all over with all those bandages. She stayed away from the class all day and she wasn't her cheerful self." Sasuke said. They began walking home.

"Why was she covered up then?" Itachi asked.

"No one knows. We just know that Koyuki had to be taken everywhere with at least two Anbu. No one knows what happened last night." Sasuke said.

They were passing Koyuki's home. Itachi noticed Koyuki was all covered up and watering the plants in her garden. They saw two other girls all covered up like her come out of the house to help her. None of them noticed Itachi or Sasuke. Sasuke and Itachi continued their way to their home. Once they were their Sasuke was still upset. He dropped his bag on the floor close to the door and went upstairs.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto called. She then turned to Itachi who was on the couch again. Itachi noticed right away what she wanted.

"Sasuke's upset because of his friend." Itachi said. Mikoto sat next to him.

"Why? What happened?" Mikoto quickly asked.

"I don't know all the details but I just saw Koyuki completely covered in bandages. I guess she got hurt badly." Itachi said. Mikoto gasped.

"What happened?" Mikoto asked.

"I don't know. Sasuke just told me that." Itachi said. Mikoto sighed. She stood up and went to make dinner. Itachi wanted to investigate this. He stood up also and left the house.

Itachi began walking slowly to the lake. He knew Koyuki always went there no matter what was in her way. Itachi soon got there and noticed that Koyuki was there. He walked over to her silently like always. Koyuki noticed him right away. Itachi could tell since her ear would always twitch when she knew someone was near. Koyuki looked back and smiled up at Itachi. Itachi now noticed that only her right cheek and forehead were covered. The rest was normal. Itachi sat down next to her.

"What brings you here, Itachi sensei?" Koyuki asked. They were both looking out at the lake.

"I just came since I was too bored at home." Itachi lied. Koyuki smiled.

"I came to relax." Koyuki said. It was quiet for a while as they just listened to the sounds.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or should I go to the Hokage?" Itachi asked. He turned to Koyuki and saw her frowning down at her reflection.

"It was nothing. I just had an accident is all." Koyuki said.

"Doesn't look like it." He said. Koyuki looked at him. They starred at each other for a while.

"It's nothing. I mean it." Koyuki said. Itachi continued looking at her as Koyuki looked down at the water.

"You can tell me. I won't kill you." Itachi said. Koyuki giggled. She knew Itachi was just playing around.

"It's really nothing. I was just doing something when something else happened." Koyuki said. Itachi starred at her again.

"Doesn't look like it." He repeated. Koyuki looked at him and frowned.

"It's really nothing. I mean it." Koyuki said. Itachi was becoming tired of this. So in the end he decided on a little trick.

"Koyuki, if you don't tell me, I'll have to ask Yashiro himself." Itachi said and stood up. As expected, Koyuki was clinging to his leg.

"Okay, okay! You got me!" Koyuki yelled. Itachi sat back down and looked at Koyuki.

"Well?" Itachi asked. Koyuki looked at him.

"Yashiro just got mad again and accidently hit us. That's all." Koyuki said quickly.

"Right." Itachi said sarcastically. "Are you going to tell it to me straight or do I really need to go to Yashiro?" Itachi asked again.

"It's nothing important. I have to go now. I'll talk to you and Sasuke tomorrow. See ya!" Koyuki said quickly and left the place. Itachi was still wondering.

_End Flashback _

Itachi's memories were interupted when he heard more voices then just Koyuki's panting. Itachi looked behind him and saw a white haired man with Koyuki. It looked like he and Koyuki were talking aout something important. It seemed more to Itachi that the guy was flirting since he would occasionaly get close to Koyuki and try to make her laugh. Itachi didn't like this. And was worse was that he had no idea why it was bothering him. Itachi soon saw the two leave so he also made his way back to the camo ground.


	10. Chapter 10

The last chapter wasn't really romantic but at least it shows that Itachi's getting feelings for the girl. Oh well. Romance comes soon though.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Konoha Nins' Goodbye!**_

"Stop it, Kiro." I said again for the fifth time in just an hour.

Kiro was teasing Yuka again and Yuka was furious. It was morning although Kiro, Yuka and Misumi had come to visit me extra early. That was weird of them. Misumi and I were making breakfast while the boys teased each other. I hated hearing them fight. I had enough of their bickering. I stopped and turned to the two men in the livingroom. I walked over to them while they continued argueing. Kiro and Yuka both looked at me.

"What now, Koyuki?" Kiro asked. He was the only one in the whole village to call me 'Lady Koyuki'. I didn't mind after all.

"You two have to stop fighting all the time." I told them. Yuka looked away.

"Excuse me for saying but what we do is none of your business." Kiro said. I glared. He and Yuka continued argueing. I gave up and went back to Misumi.

"Lady Koyuki?" Misumi began. I looked at her. She seemed upset.

"What is it?" I asked. She stopped and looked back at me.

"Have you made your decision?" Misumi asked. My eyes showed confusion for a while until I realized what she ment. I continued what I was doing, ignoring her question. She knew not to ask again if I didn't answer her.

"Hey, Koyuki?" Kiro called.

"What?" I asked rather harsher than expected. They both came into the room.

"Calm down. No one's making you talk." Yuka said.

"When do those Konoha Nin leave?" Kiro asked. I sat down by the table. They all joined me.

"I heard that they leave today." I said. It was quiet for a while.

"Finally." Yuka muttered. Misumi glared at him.

"You should be thankful! They helped you on your job!" Misumi yelled at him. Yuka glanced up at her.

"Please. I couldn't be happier that they leave." Yuka said. Misumi was fuming.

"Shut it, Misumi." I told her and went back to making breakfast with her.

After we had all ate, we decided to take a walk around my district. Kiro and Yuka continued their argument while Misumi and I left them. Misumi was now trying to convince me to go shopping with her. I kept saying no but she just wouldn't let it go. In the end we did go shopping. I was surprised when we met up with Sakura in the store. I noticed that Misumi still didn't like the Konoha nin. We shopped together until the guys finally found us and made us go back to the district. We happily did with shopping bags in hands.

"You guys never let us do anything fun." Misumi whined to the two men as we walked back to my district. As we walked I noticed the Konoha nin by the entrance of my district. That was strange.

"Hi, guys." Naruto greeted as we approached.

"Hello." Misumi said. I knew just by the sound of her voice that she was also surprised.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came to say goodbye." Sakura said. We began walking to my house. We walked inside and we all went to the livingroom.

"Why are you guys leaving so fast?" I asked. I could tell Yuka was eyeing me since I had grown attached to the nin. Naruto smiled.

"We have things to do and stuff. Heh-heh." Naruto said. I nodded a bit.

"When will you be coming back?" Misumi asked. I knew she really didn't want them back here though.

"Maybe in a while." Sakura said. I smirked.

"Well when you do, you guys should stay for like months then." I said. Misumi's eyes widened.

"Great idea! We'll tell Granny Tsunade as soon as we get back!" Naruto said. Misumi sighed.

"Great!" I yelled. Misumi and Yuka were both glaring at me.

"Well we have to go." Kakashi said. We all walked them to the village gates. I noticed on the way there Naruto looked eager to say something.

"Hope you guys come back soon!" Kiro said. Yuka was glaring at him now. I looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, is there something you want to say?" I finally asked. Naruto looked at me surprised. He grinned.

"Yeah! I just wanted to say that I hope you become a great Mizukage! Heck, I don't just hope, I _know_!" Naruto yelled. Misumi, Yuka, and Kiro looked shocked. I smiled back at him.

"You can bet on it!" I said. Misumi, Yuka and Kiro were now looking at me weird. I looked at them and shrugged.

"Must run in the family." Kiro said.

"What do you mean family?! She's not family to him!" Misumi said.

"I mean the demon thing. Sheesh, Misumi." Kiro said. Misumi looked at Naruto.

"We wish all of you the best on your journey. Come back soon!" I told them. Naruto looked at me.

"And I just wanna say that you should accept the request!" Naruto yelled as they walked away. I looked at their disappearing forms.

"You have one more day, Koyuki." Kiro reminded as we walked back to my district.

"Right, Kiro." I said. I placed my arms behind my head and sighed. I looked up at the sky.

"Have you made a decision?" Yuka asked.

"Nope. Fact, Im thinking about saying no but then again..." I began.

"You should take the job." Kiro said. I looked at him.

"Why is that?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"You'd make a great Mizukage. That's why the old man chose you." Kiro said. I looked away.

"The old man wasn't thinking straight. There's no way a teenager could run a whole village." I said. Kiro blocked my path.

"There is a way. You just have to find out what path to take." Kiro said. He always did confuse me. He continued walking with the rest. I thought for a moment until I realized what Kiro had ment. _Wow, _I thought._ That was the fastest I ever understood him._

I decided to forget about those three and do something on my own. I began walking back to the place where I had trained. There were still kunai, shuriken, and water everywhere. I looked around._ Choose the right path, _I reminded myself. I looked in front of me. There were two paths. _That's weird,_ I thought. I had never realized that there were two paths in this training grounds. I looked at both of them. I decided to head to the one on the right. I began walking through that path and soon found a small cabin. I was confused. I cabin in my district that I had never seen before?

I walked over to the cabin and slowly reached for the door knob. I turned it and the door creaked open. I stepped inside while looking around. It was spooky. It was dark, dirty, trashed, and worst of all, full of rats. The rats ran out the house and I stepped inside. I snapped my fingers and a small sark came from them. I did it again this time over a candle and it lit the candle. I looked around the room again but this time with the extra light from the candle. It had the Monteshyro symbol all over the place. The candle went off when a breeze blew in. I heard laughter from outside. I quickly grabbed my fan and held it in front of me. I looked around.

"You finally seperated from all of those." Someone said. I knew it was Kisame.

"Come out, Kisame." I ordered. He did and now we were both blinded by the darkness of the cabin.

"Now, you will come with us." Kisame said. I opened my fan.

"No." I said simply. He glared.

"Only makes it more fun for me. I'll cut you to ribbons!" He yelled. Kisame ran towards me so I quickly pulled my fan. It sent him back a few yards so I took this chance.

"Water Style: Tsunami Strike Jutsu!" I yelled. Water gushed from everywhere and went towards Kisame. He tried to block it with his sword but the water was too strong so the cabin was broken down.

"You've improved. Last time I saw that was when we were fighting to keep me in this village." Kisame said.

"That's right. I used the same jutsu on you the day you left the village. I was sent to kill you and bring back your body." I said. He grinned evily.

"You were a hunter nin at the time." Kisame reminded me.

"Yes. And unlucky for me I was only eleven. I wasn't strong enough to bring down a missing nin or one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." I told him. He laughed.

"You better get that memorized into that thick head of your's. You will never defeat me!" Kisame yelled. I glared at him. Someone appeared behind Kisame now.

"Kisame, remember that we cannot kill her. We need her alive." The man said. Kisame stopped grinning.

"You just have to ruin my fun." Kisame said. He swung his sword and sent out sharks at me. I hid behind my fan as the water sharks hit it. I gathered my chakra to my hands. They began glowing white. I bit my thumb then did handseals. I placed them on the ground and water animals came. Most of them were foxes.

"Let's see if you remember this jutsu." I said.

The foxes that were water ran at Kisame and his partner. I did one last seal and the animals leaped up to them. They exploded on order. Kisame came out unharmed for some reason and I found that the partner was nowhere to be found. I quickly looked around but was hit on my pressure point by someone behind me. I looked back and saw those red eyes again. The last thing I saw was him come out of the shadows. He looked like Itachi Uchiha.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Destined Meeting!**_

I slowly awoke only to feel like a giant boulder was on me. I looked around the room, more like ground, and saw that I was no longer in the forest. I tried again to stand and this time I could. I looked around and realized that no one was in there. That was a good thing. At least maybe I'm somewhere in my district. The room was very dark. I tried walking around but stopped many times. I looked at the ground. My legs were chained up to the wall. _Great, _I thought. _Maybe they put me in jail again._ I looked around the room again and found a window nearby. I walked to it with the chains rattling behind me. I looked out and saw that it was night time. There was no way. I had been knocked out for hours! I found it rather difficult to even walk. That's when I took notice that my chakra had been drained. It must have been Samehada.

Just as I was walking back to where I had woken up, I collapsed. I was trembling as I tried to stand again. I placed my arms in front of me on the ground and pushed to get up. I could only get so far. In the end I gave up and just laid there, cold, hurted, and hungry on the floor. It wasn't until I felt a sharp pain at my lower leg that I realized I had been hurt badly. Cuts were all over my body. I gathered my remaining chakra and tried to heal the major wounds. I couldn't even heal myself. I had no chakra at all and no strength either. I just laid there with blood dripping down my wounds. I soon heard the door to the room creak open. I ignored it since I was too tired. I sensed footsteps coming towards me. I sensed this person lean down to see how I was doing.

"Kisame." This person called. More footsteps were heard.

"Yes?" Kisame asked. My breathing was now labored.

"You hurted her badly." The person said.

"It wasn't me. I just attacked her a few times. Itachi gave the finishing blow." Kisame said. The person next to me took my chains off my legs. The person then stood up.

"Itachi saved her from certain death. If it weren't for him stopping you, she would be dead and of no use to us." The person said. I now knew this person to be male from the sound of his voice.

"W-well..." Kisame began.

"Shut up. Now get her to my office. She's going to need some healing." The man said and left the room. I heard Kisame grunting. I pushed again on the ground to stand. Kisame saw this and grinned.

"You're causing me a lot of trouble, girl. I would finish you off here and now if it weren't that I had to keep you alive." Kisame told me. I managed to sit up. I looked at Kisame. That guy was still grinning!

"Then kill me..." I said. He glared. He walked over to me and kicked me. I was now on the ground again.

"Watch it Kisame, hm." Someone said behind Kisame. I looked back and saw a man with female features, long blonde hair, and greyish eyes. He walked forward to where I was and leaned down.

"If I can't kill her, then you'll just have to take care of her from now on, Deidara." Kisame said and walked out of the room. The man named Deidara next to me smirked. He looked down at me.

"Don't worry, hm. You won't feel anything in a while. I injected a serum into your blood stream and you'll slowly lose concious, hm. You won't feel any pain and you'll wake up healed." He said. I felt my eyes becoming heavy with sleep. I slowly closed them and soon felt that my body was numb. Deidara helped me sit up and stand.

"Why are you helping me?" I managed to ask. Deidara smiled.

"I'm suppose to, hm. It's a direct order from Leader." Deidara said. I then fell unconcious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**That Morning...**_

"Lady Koyuki!" Misumi yelled out once again.

Yuka, Misumi, and Kiro were frantically looking for Koyuki. She had now been missing since yesterday. Kiro had gotten more Anbu to help in the search. They were all worried since today was the day Koyuki was suppose to say her decision to the elders. All of them knew she needed to become the Fifth Mizukage. She was the one out of the whole village that the fourth Mizukage had chosen. Kiro was looking in the village, Yuka in all the places Koyuki ran off to to think, and Misumi in her district. They all had one thing in their minds though.

_What if Akatsuki captured her?_

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In Konoha...**_

"Keep going, Naruto!" Lee yelled. All of the rookies and Lee's team were gathered up at the training ground. Naruto was bragging about his so called 'sister' in Mist. Some believed him though.

"Yeah, yeah! And she wears this giant fan on her back and she can carry a gourd too!" Naruto continued bragging.

"Can she use weapons?" Ten Ten asked.

"She can make weapons from water and they won't melt either." Naruto said. Ten Ten was amazed now.

"So Naruto. When did you find out she was your sister? The way you describe her, she sounds nothing like you and besides, she has a different last name." Ino said. Naruto laughed.

"That's because they're only related with their demons." Sakura interupted.

"Sakura! I wanted to tell them!" Naruto yelled. They all laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Back at The Akatsuki Base...**_

I slowly opened my eyes. Light made me close them back quickly. I slowly opened them again and saw that A man was standing over me. He had flame like hair. I looked around and saw that we were in some sort of laboratory. The man saw that I was awake and walked out the room. I realized that I had been healed but I was now in some sort of bed that held me on it. I tried sitting up but it was useless. I stopped when I heard the door creak open again. Deidara came in.

"Good to see you're up, hm." Deidara said.

"W-where am I?" I asked. I felt like something had went down my throat. I found out that it must have been a tube leading down through me.

"You're in a recovery room. You can say like a hospital room, hm." He said. He walked over to my bed and pushed some buttons next to the bed. I felt the bed release me. I was about to sit up when he quickly grabbed my arm.

"What are y-you doing?" I asked.

"I can't let you escape, hm. I'm your guide around here. You have to stay with me if you want to live." He said. I nodded slowly and he helped me stand up but withouty releasing my arm.

"What will I do here?" I asked him. He began walking out the room while pulling me slightly to follow him. I did.

"I can't reveal so much but I'll tell you some things, hm. First of all, you were captured for an experiment our leader is doing. Secondly, you must not be allowed to roam freely around here, hm. And lastly, I'll be helping you around here just because I don't want to get in trouble if you die." Deidara said. I looked at him. He seemed a nice guy but he was just harsh and made his point clear: he didn't want to get in trouble.

"Then if I'm here because of an experiment, what is my purpose in this experiment?" I asked him. He turned the corner and continued walking.

"I can't tell you that just yet." Deidara told me. I wondered why he wasn't allowed to.

"Well if you can't tell me that, can you tell me how long I'll have to stay here?" I said. Deidara stopped in front of a door and looked at me.

"I can only tell you that you might never return to your village. Now I'll have to leave you with him for now. I have a mission, hm." Deidara said. He opened the door.

"What?! You're already leaving me with someone that can kill me?!" I yelled out. He smiled at me.

"Don't worry, hm. He's part of this experiment too and besides..." Deidara said. We both looked inside and I saw those red eyes once again.

"Wha-...?" I began.

"You two know each other." Deidara finished. He pushed me into the room and I looked back at him. He quickly closed the door.

"Let me out!" I yelled and banged on the door. It was rather dark in the room. I looked at the person with the red eyes. I swallowed. The person was looking back at me. I saw him blink.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, now have I?" They said. My eyes widened. That voice was so familiar.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't remember me then." They said. I by now realized that this person was a man.

"Um,...No. I can't." I told him. He slowly blinked again.

"Well I remember you perfectly." He said. I wondered who he was. That's when I remembered those eyes again. The same eyes that had helped me out so many times in the past. He saw that I knew now.

"Don't tell me. You're Itachi Uchiha, aren't you?" I asked.

"Hn." He muttered. I smiled.

"I haven't seen you since I left Konoha. But what are you doing here with Akatsuki? Were you captured for the experiment also?" I asked.

Itachi stepped out of the shadows and I got a good look at him after all this time. He didn't look so different since then. I saw that he was wearing one of those cloaks that both Kisame and Deidara wore. Even that guy that I saw in the lab wore one. Could it be that Itachi was one of them also? I looked at his face. His headband was slashed. My eyes widened. I had guessed right.

"No. I live here with them. I am part of Akatsuki." He answered. I swallowed again.

"Then you're after me too?" I asked sadly. I looked at the ground.

"Yes. It's my job to find Jinchuriki." Itachi said.

"Here I thought you were my friend. But you're out to kill me. Funny how all the friends I choose that are from another clan turn out like that." I told him. He walked forward until he was right in front of me. I kept looking at the ground.

"You will not die if you choose to be part of the experiment. Leader has given you a choice. You can stay here for the job or you can be killed for your demon." Itachi said. I looked at him.

"What if I choose nothing?" I asked him.

"Either way, you will die. The best choice now is to except the job as a human guinea pig and you won't be killed." Itachi said.

"Why would anyone want to be a human experiment? That's just cruel and mean!" I told Itachi.

"All of us here know that but it's Leader's wishes." He said.

"Then if you're part of this cruel thing also, can you tell me what the hell I'm here for?" I asked. He walked back to where he was. I realized that he was starring out a window.

"I can't tell you that either." Itachi said. I sighed.

"Will I even be let out of this place?" I asked him. He turned back to me.

"You might if you pledge your loyalty to Akatsuki and never reveal anything about us to anyone. Maybe if you join us, Leader will let you visit your village." Itachi said. My day just brightned up.

"Okay then. How do I do that? I really need to get back now." I told him.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"I have to say if I want to be Mizukage or not." I said.

"You don't say." Someone said. The door opened and about six other men stepped in to the room. I walked back a few steps until I was almost to where Itachi was.

"Um,...Hello." I greeted. I felt like an idiot now. How could I just blurt out that kind of information in the Akatsuki Base? I must be really stupid for what i just did. The men stepped forward.

"You, become Mizukage?" A white haired man asked.

"Unbelievable." A red haired guy said.

"I'm not sure she knows what that kind of responsibility is." Some guy with a white mask said.

"Lookey! Lookey!" A guy with an orange mask said. He ran forward and leaned down. "I found a cookie!" He said.

"Shut up, Tobi." The flame colored hair man said. The guy named Tobi went back to them.

"The Mist Village actually told you to become Mizukage?" The white haired man asked me.

"Um,...yes." I answered. He laughed mockingly.

"They must be desperate." The red haired man said. I glared.

"How would you know about the Mist Village?" I asked.

"All of you, shut up. You say that you were chosen to be Mizukage?" The flamed haired man said.

"Yes. Straight from the Fourth Mizukage himself." I bragged. I felt pretty proud now.

"We can use this to our advantage. Say girl? If I allow you to go back to your village, will you accept the offer to become Mizukage?" He said. So this guy must be Leader.

"Well, sure. That's the whole point I want to go back." I said.

"But you must occasionally come back here for my experiment. Do you pledge loyalty to Akatsuki and promise not to tell anyone about us at all?" He said.

"Sure. I mean as long as I get to go back." I said.

"Very well then. But for just today, I will have to send you with someone so I can make sure you keep your promise and loyalty." He said.

"Then who will I be sent with? I have body guards and surely they won't let anyone near me." I told him.

"They will be under an illusion so no one will ever know." He said.

"You can't be serious, Leader. We barely even know her!" The white haired guy said.

"Right but for now we will just use her new position to our advantage. If she becomes Mizukage, she will ally with other villages. She can lead Jinchuriki from other villages to her village by requesting missions. There we can attack and it will be much easier." Leader said.

"In fact, she can even make some space in her village to let us stay." Kisame said as he came in.

"Please. I barely have room for villagers. How will I be able to let you guys in?" I asked.

"Easy. That empty district of your's." Kisame said. I glared at him as a deadly aura came from me.

"No one goes in to my district without my saying so. And I don't let anyone in unless my family allows it." I told them. Kisame began laughing.

"You were always the superficial type. You still believe in ghosts." Kisame said.

"That's because they're real!" I yelled. All of them began to laugh except the red head, Leader, and Itachi.

"Shut up, all of you." Leader said. They all did. "But Kisame does have a point. You could make space for us in your village. That way we could get the demons much easier. But then again, all of the villages now know about us. They will find out soon enough and attack all of us. Then the girl will be killed and she will no longer be Mizukage. Our plan would be ruined." Leader said aloud.

"I have a name ya know?" I said. They all looked at me.

"Tell me your name then, girl." Leader said.

"My name is Monteshyro Koyuki." I said. His eyes became a bit wide.

"Well, well, well. You mean you are the last survivor of the famous Monteshyro Clan?" Leader said. All of them starred at him.

"Yes. But I am the last one. No other live anywhere." I said. I saw a smirk grow on his lips.

"Then you're perfect for my experiment." He said. I was confused.

"Which would be what? No one has told me what the hell this experiment is." I said.

"I will not tell you yet. I can't trust you so quickly." He said. I crossed my arms in front of me.

"That's what all of you say." I told him.

"Well then. Kisame and Itachi will be sent out to take her back to her village. Make sure she keeps her promise." He said. All besides Kisame and Itachi left. We began walking out of the base.

"Monteshyro girl. Tell me. Has that Kouga runt left you alone yet?" Kisame asked just before we were out of the base. I stopped in my tracks. I looked down at the ground.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked. I could see him smirking.

"Well, I was just wondering is all." He answered. Both men were looking at me now. I began walking again.

"No, he hasn't." I quickly said. Kisame laughed.

"Funny. That boy just can't get enough of you, can he?" Kisame said. I glared down at the ground.

"Shut up, Kisame!" I yelled.

"Please. Don't you think I would know? It's been years since that. Practically everyone knows." Kisame said. I glared at him.

"Don't talk about that anymore, Kisame. Or I swear, once I get to the village, I'll get Yuka and Kiro to send you to hell!" I yelled at him. Kisame continued smirking.

"Anyone could beat that runt of a Kaguya. Too bad you still love him." Kisame said. I had enough. My eyes went blue and I glared at Kisame.

"Kisame! I don't love him! Now shut up before I reveal everything about Akatsuki to everyone!" I yelled. Itachi quickly was now holding a kunai to my neck.

"You cannot. Or I will have to kill you." Itachi said. Kisame reached for his sword.

"Fine. But just stop talking." I said softly as I went back to normal. Itachi pulled back his kunai and I starred at the ground. Kisame smirked again.

"But you still do, don't you?" Kisame said. I was about to attack Kisame when I saw Itachi punch Kisame to the ground. Kisame looked up at him.

"Stop it, Kisame. We have to get her to her village, not remind her of bad memories." Itachi said. He began walking forward without even glancing back to see if we were following. I quickly went to him.

"Thank you, Itachi sensei." I thanked. Kisame was behind us but far away.

"I haven't heard that in a long time." Itachi said. I smiled at him. We continued our way back to my village.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Don't Let them Find Out!**_

**Two years later...**

"Good morning, Koyuki-sama. How are you doing?" Misumi asked me as I came in. I yawned softly.

"Good morning, Misumi-chan. I'm doing fine. How are you?" I said. I walked over to her desk.

"Just fine really. Oh and you have two visitors." Misumi answered. I began walking to my office in the Mizukage Tower. Yep. I was now Mizukage.

"Send them in." I told her as I stepped into my office. I sat down at my desk as two men came in. I starred at them.

"Has anything gone down?" One of them asked. I sighed.

"Kisame, Itachi sensei. You two don't actually have to hide. Well maybe Kisame since everyone knows there's only one fish man in this world..." I began. Itachi went back to his normal body but Kisame was still in diguise.

"Very funny, Monteshyro." Kisame said. I laughed softly.

"Leader wishes to know if they suspect anything?" Itachi asked. I looked at papers on the table.

"Nope. No one seems to have noticed that the Jinchuriki I have been inviting over have disappeared." I answered. I placed down the papers and looked back at them.

"You're finally doing something usefull." Kisame said.

"Haha. Funny. Too bad I forgot to laugh." I said and turned in my chair. I starred out the window.

"Just turned fifthteen, we've heard. Congrats." Kisame said.

"Thanks." I answered.

"You don't seem so cheerful. Why the long face?" Itachi asked. I turned back to them.

"Look at this." I said and handed them a folder. Itachi opened it and I saw that he looked emotionless.

"Well, well. The Nine tails is coming over." Kisame said. I stood.

"You guys can't get Naruto-san." I told them. They looked at me.

"Why not?" Kisame asked.

"Naruto is my brother and I cannot allow it." I said and sat back down. They starred at me.

"Listen, girl. You may be Leader-sama's experiment but you can't order us around. We do our job and only listen to Leader-sama." Kisame said.

"I am not ordering you guys around. I'm just asking you not to attack him here." I said.

"Why not?" Itachi asked.

"Because, If anything were to happen to him here, I will take responsibility." I said.

"You haven't to the other Jinichuriki." Kisame said.

"I know that but Naruto-san is different. I could never forgive myself if I let something bad happen to him in this village." I told them. Kisame smirked.

"But if he were to die somewhere not around here, you wouldn't care?" Kisame asked. I turned in my chair again.

"Do what you wish. I take no responsibility what so ever." I said. Kisame chuckled.

"You really have become cold hearted and cruel. Leader-sama would just love to hear that." Kisame said.

"When does Naruto-san come?" Itachi asked.

"In two weeks." I answered.

"Well then. We will alert our leader and we'll be back to check on you tomorrow." Kisame said. They both left the village. I looked out the window. A knock was heard at my door.

"Come in." I said. Misumi, Yuka, and Kiro came in.

"You're doing great as the Mizukage, Koyuki-sama." Misumi said. She served all of us tea.

"Thank you, Misumi-chan." I thanked and drank my tea.

"But tell us. You have been acting strangely since those two years back. What happened?" Kiro asked. He was always sharp minded.

"Nothing, Kiro-san. I just needed time alone to think about my decision." I answered.

"You said it rather quick that day. It's like you had to say yes." Yuka said. Misumi served more tea. I looked at him. I then drank more of my tea.

"Oh! Koyuki-sama, the Konoha nin called in and said that they will be arriving earlier than expected." Misumi said which made me spit out the tea. Kiro was laughing like crazy. I had spit all over Misumi and Yuka.

"O-oops. Sorry. And what did you say, Misumi-chan?" I said quickly.

"Just what you heard. The Konoha nin will be arriving earlier than expected." She said again and handed Yuka a towel. They dried themselves off.

"Just how early?" I asked.

"Maybe a week earlier." Misumi said. I sighed.

"Here I thought you would just love to see your brother again." Kiro said. I looked at him.

"I would. I just wanted to plan something special for his arrival and now I have less time. Better get started early! See ya guys in a while!" I said quickly and walked out the room.

I quickly beagn searching around the village for one of the two Akatsuki members. About two hours later, I found Itachi sitting on a stool at a shop. I quickly walked to him and told him about the news. He nodded and we both went in search of Kisame. We found him outside the village gates. We both told him the news and he left to tell the Leader again. I by now knew that the base was moved closer to the village. That way Kisame and Itachi could come get me sooner. Itachi decided that he would train outside the village.

"You know, you could come to my district and train there? It's much easier." I told him. He looked at me.

"I wouldn't want to get you in trouble. I'd rather stay here." He said. He began walking in to the forest. I blushed slightly but followed him. Did he actually care for my safety in this village?

"I wouldn't get in trouble. Besides, no one can go into my district without my permission." I told him. He looked at me as we walked.

"Some people don't listen or follow directions. I'm not taking that risk. I'd rather stay here." He said. Itachi looked in front of him as I looked at the ground.

"But,-..."

"I told you that I don't want to get you in trouble." Itachi said as he stopped and looked at me. I looked back at him. I soon realized that I was starring at him. I turned around while blushing.

"Fine. But I'm telling you, my place is much better than this forest." I quickly said and looked at the ground. I stopped blushing now.

"Come then." He said. I was confused. I turned back to him and saw him waiting for me. I walked over to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. We began walking.

"I'll only train in your district if you spar with me." He said. I looked up at him. I smiled.

"You're kidding right?" I asked. We were walking to my district.

"No. Why do you ask?" He said.

"Well just because I can't beat you and besides, I'm still weak." I said. I looked down at the ground.

"I can train you again." Itachi said. I looked at him shocked. Did he just say that?

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure. I don't have anything else to do." He said. I smiled again.

"Okay. But what will you teach me?" I asked.

"Some jutsus I know." He said. I looked ahead of us. We were now in my district.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Maybe something that I learned and that you can learn quickly." Itachi said. I smiled.

"It's gonna be just like old times! Except Sasuke-san isn't here and he won't be trained by you so now it's only me!" I said.

"I still remember when you and Sasuke kept calling me Weasel for a whole month." Itachi said. I laughed.

"Yeah. And then the month after that we made fun of you for when you woke up with frizzy hair and Sasuke-san had took a picture of it and showed the whole school!" I told him.

"That wasn't funny." Itachi said.

"It was to us. It was hilarious!" I said and laughed.

"You don't call me Weasel anymore though." He reminded.

"Do you want me to start calling you Weasel then?" I asked. He smirked.

"No but do you want me to start calling you what all of the kids would call you?" Itachi asked. I looked at him.

"You wouldn't." I said lowly. He smirked again and glanced down at me.

"I would." He said. I gasped.

"Fine! I won't call you Weasel if you don't call me..." I began.

"Koko?" He asked.

"Stop it! It was just one time, I swear!" I yelled out.

"Please. Sasuke said that you had done that over ten times." Itachi said.

"Liar! I only did it once. And besides, my whole family like Cocoa Puffs back then." I said and pouted.

"Really? Is that why Sasuke said you got hyper with just eating one bowl?" Itachi said.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I won't call you Weasel if you don't call me Koko, got it?" I said.

"Fine. But either way..." He said.

"I swear. If you tell them, I'm gonna destroy you." I said.

"If you can't even fight me toe to toe how will you ever kill me?" He mocked.

"You're just a meany." I said. He chuckled softly. We soon got to the training grounds. Kisame appeared right when we were about to train.

"Hold up! Who said you could start without me?" Kisame said.

"Kisame! Who gave you permission to come in to my district?!" I yelled.

"Shut it, girl. We have to go now, Itachi." Kisame said.

"Tell Leader-sama I can't." Itachi said simply. I smiled. Maybe he was going to train me after all.

"Why not? Gonna hang out with your girlfriend now?" Kisame asked. I blushed.

"Watch it, Kisame! And I am not his girlfriend!" I yelled. Kisame laughed.

"I'm training her." Itachi answered. Kisame looked at Itachi now.

"This wasn't part of Leader-sama's orders, Itachi. If you train her, she can obviously one day even defeat one of the Akatsuki since you are one of the strongest out there." Kisame said. I wondered if Kisame was commenting Itachi on his skills or just talking way too much.

"I've trained her before, I think I am able to train her again." Itachi said. Kisame sighed.

"Fine. I'll just tell Leader-sama that you thought training the girl was more important than doing missions." Kisame said.

"You do realize that if someone were to find out about what she is doing, she will have to kill that person without leaving a trace just like we can?" Itachi said. Kisame stayed quiet for a while until he grinned.

"True. Now you have a point. Train the girl in stealth and the art of killing. Just make sure to have some time for Akatsuki." Kisame said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Good point, Itachi sensei. You had me going there too." I said and laughed.

"Hn." He muttered. It was quiet for a while again.

"I think I still remember what we left off on before I left Konoha." I said.

"Which is?" Itachi asked. I thought for a bit until I remembered.

"Your fire style techniques. We left off on the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique." I reminded him.

"We'll start that after I find out your new techniques." He said and pulled out a kunai.

"Hold up. You mean I have to spar with you?" I told him.

"Yes. Use al of the techniques and jutsus you have then we'll start on my own jutsus." He said.

"Okay then. Just be aware that my jutsus take a lot of chakra and a whole lot of time to do correctly." I told him.

"Fine. Now begin!" He said. We began sparring.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Reunion! The Konoha nin Return!**_

**One Week Later...**

"Naruto-san! Kakashi-san! Sakura-san! I can't believe you're all back! But may I ask, who the hell are they?" Misumi yelled out as Yuka, Kiro, her, and I were at the gates of the Mist Village.

"Oh! These are just some other rookies and ninja from our village. Hope you don't mind that we brought them along." Sakura said. There were a whole bunch of other konoha nin behind the ones I knew.

"Okay. But what are their names?" I asked.

"This is Lee, Neji, Ten Ten, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and their senseis, Guy, Asuma, and Kurunei." Kakashi said.

"Okay. Well, I have a meeting with two friends. I'll talk to you guys later." I said quickly. I was about to leave when Misumi grabbed my arm.

"No, no, no. You're staying with us." Misumi said. I sighed.

"Misumi-chan, I actually have a meeting with the elders. I have to go. But don't worry. I'll be back soon." I told them.

Misumi let go of my arm and I went back into the village. I walked to my district and then when I was sure that I was alone, I went to the cabin in the district. I met up with Kisame and Itachi. I walked over to them and greeted.

"They finally got here. Great, now I can really cut that guy to ribbons." Kisame said and chuckled.

"Not yet. It isn't the right time. And besides, I still ment what I said in the office a week ago. You can kill them elsewhere." I reminded. Kisame laughed again.

"Well, I'll be going now. Leader-sama wanted me to go on a mission to Suna with Sasori. I'll see you two in a few days." Kisame said.

Kisame then left the village. Good thing there was a different path to leave the village right in my district. maybe that's how Kouga and I left so quickly. I stopped quickly. How could I just get that guy back in my head in just seconds now a days? Why was I thinking so much of him now? I shoved those thoughts out of my head and looked at the ground. Images of a younger Kouga swarmed my mind. He looked so sweet and adorable, almost like a lost puppy. After all, he had no family or friends at all.

"Hey, Koko?" Itachi called. I snapped from my thoughts and looked at him.

"Huh?" I asked. He looked surprised for some reason.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" I said. He looked at me strangely.

"I called you Koko and you didn't say anything back. You usually do. Something wrong?" He explained. I looked at the ground.

"No. Nothing is wrong." I said. Itachi was still looking at me. I looked back up at him.

"Something is wrong. Tell me." He commanded. I frowned.

"Nothing. I mean it." I told him.

"This is just like old times. But either way, tell me what's wrong." Itachi said. We began walking around my district. It was quiet for a while.

"I was just thinking about an old friend is all." I said. Itachi looked at me again.

"Who?" He asked. I wondered why he wanted to know that. I looked at the ground again and frowned.

"He was an old friend from my childhood. I thought of him as my best friend and brother. But I later found out that he was my worst enemy." I told him. I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Is this guy the one that Kisame was calling runt and Kouga?" Itachi asked. I closed my eyes at the name but looked at Itachi.

"Yes. Kouga Kaguya." I said.

"Here I thought Kaguya and Monteshyro didn't get along." Itachi said.

"They don't. But I guess we did back then because we were young." I told Itachi.

"What did you mean by last time when you said that clan members were out to kill you?" Itachi asked.

"You're of the Uchiha Clan. Kouga is of the Kaguya Clan. Kouga wants to kill me and now I find out you have to also. That's what I ment." I explained.

"Kouga was the one to kill your clan, right?" He asked.

"Yes. He also made me leave this village for a while." I said. Itachi stopped looking at me and looked ahead of him. I looked up at him from the corner of my eye.

"Kisame told me what Kouga did you back then." Itachi said. My eyes widened. I looked up to him and I saw him starring down at me. We stopped walking and looked at each other.

"When? Why?" I asked quickly.

"Not too long after we first met you. Leader-sama had told Kisame and Kisame spread the word to everyone in the base." Itachi said. I glared down at the ground.

"You believe him?" I asked.

"Well you can say I do." Itachi said.

"Well don't! Kisame is only lying to all of you! Nothing happened between Kouga and I." I yelled out. I sensed that Itachi seemed upset now. I looked up at him.

"How did you know I was talking about that?" Itachi asked. I looked surprised.

"Y-you weren't?" I asked. He smirked.

"No. But now I know that he wasn't lying by the reaction you put up and you actually saying that." He said. I looked down at the ground. We continued walking.

"What were we doing again?" I asked.

"Nothing. We're just walking through your district for some reason." He said. I glanced up at him. Itachi looked almost the exact same just like when I saw him years ago.

"Care to come to my home?" I asked him. I saw him look down at me again.

"Very well then." He said.

Itachi reminded me of Yashiro long ago. I ignored it and began walking to my home. Itachi followed close behind. We were soon there. I unlocked the door and stepped in. Itachi followed. As I stepped in though I could feel Kouga's chakra close by. I stopped immediately. I tried sensing where he was but before I could, the chakra disappeared all of a sudden. I stayed like that for a while unti I shoved the thought away and turned back to see Itachi. He looked like he had sensed it also. I tried to show that I hadn't but nothing could get past his eyes. He looked at me and gave me a look that told me that he wanted an explaination.

"Are you going to tell me you didn't sense that? You can't lie your way out of this one. I sensed it also." He said harshly. I looked up at him.

"I did but it's nothing to worry about. Surely, if I could sense that so far away from the gates, Kiro-san will sense it also. He'll go after him. No big deal." I said. I walked over in to my livingroom as Itachi followed close behind.

"We can't be too sure. I snuck in without being seen many times. Obviously those Anbu guarding the gates arent so good at doing their job." Itachi pointed out. We both sat down on the couch.

"I trust those guys. That's why I put them out there. And besides, Kiro-san and Yuka-san are there helping out. They can tell Kouga from anywhere even if Kouga is in an illusion." I told him.

"You can never be so sure. Maybe we should go check it out." Itachi said.

"Don't worry so much. And why would you be so worried? You don't even know Kouga so why are you worried?" I asked him. Itachi looked at the floor. It was quiet for a while until he looked up again and starred back at me.

"If he were to get you, the whole experiment would ruin." He said. I was confused.

"Why? And tell me, what is this experiment? I've helped you guys out for years now and you can't tell me that?" I asked him. We starred at each other for a long time.

"If what Kisame and Leader-sama said was true then we cannot let you fall into the hands of that guy again." Itachi said. I crossed my arms in front of me.

"You've been training me. Don't you think I can at least protect myself at least by a bit?" I asked him. We continued starring.

"Koyuki, understand that Kouga is no ordinary criminal. All know that he loved you and he is after you. If he were to get you again the experiment will be ruined." Itachi said. I looked down at the ground and blushed.

"You hadn't called me by my name in a long time." I whispered as my blush faded. I could still sense his eyes on me again.

"Not like you've never heard me say it. Now stay with me. You do understand that if Kouga were to come back and take you away, the experiment is ruined, we no longer have a safer way to capture Jinchuriki, and you may even die?" Itachi told me. I thought for a while until I looked back up at him.

"Yeah, I guess. But seriously, you have nothing to worry about, Itachi sensei. I can protect myself against that guy." I told him. Itachi looked at the floor again.

"I know. It's just Leader-sama. He wants you to stay away from him." Itachi said.

"What is this experiment?" I asked again. Itachi glanced up at me.

"I'll tell you since they won't find out. The experiment is..."

"Koyuki-sama!!" Someone yelled from close outside my home. I almost jumped from my seat if it weren't for Itachi stopping me. I was about to panic when I looked at Itachi and saw him performing some sort of jutsu. He then began to disappear like thin air! My door was opened and in came everyone.

"Koyuki-sama! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Misumi yelled and ran to me. We hugged each other.

"And you said you were at a meeting with the elders." Kiro said. They all came in with the konoha nin and sat down with me.

"So you're the famous Koyuki-sama we've heard so much about?" Some guy with bushy brows asked me. I looked at him confused.

"Now I wouldn't say famous..." I began.

"Yeah, yeah! This is Koyuki-chan! She's my sister!" Naruto yelled. We all laughed.

"Why did you lie to us Koyuki-sama?" Misumi asked. Now I was in trouble. How would I get out of this one? I quickly looked at her and smiled.

"I just, um...I just had to...walk...Draco?" I thought of quickly. I wanted to smack myself in the head.

"But you know that Draco is even bigger than a house. He can fly. He doesn't need walks." Yuka said.

"You guys are so cruel! Can't a girl just go to her dragon and speak to him?!" I yelled out and pretended to cry. I bet I looked so stupid. Times like these I wished I had the brain of a genius.

"Shut up, Yuka! He didn't mean it like that, Koyuki-sama! Yuka, say you're sorry!" Misumi yelled. I wanted to laugh. She always was like that even though she knew I was faking.

"Look at her, Stupid! She's just being dumb is all!" Yuka yelled back. Kiro was laughing along with some of the konoha nin.

"Watch it, Yuka-san." Kiro said. I glared at Yuka.

"Yeah, Yuka. Watch it." I said. Misumi and I laughed.

"But we mean it, Koyuki-sama. Why did you lie to us and then say that?" Misumi asked. I had to think of something else now.

"I was um... talking to a friend." I said. They looked at me.

"Who?" Kiro asked. I looked at him and saw that he was looking at me like I was lying.

"Um,...None of your business." I answered quickly. Yuka was snickering.

"Very funny. But really, who were you with?" Kiro asked. He was acting like an older brother now.

"I mean it too. It's none of your business." I repeated. He glared at me now.

"Oooooooo. This sounds like Koyuki-sama has a secret boyfriend out there." Some girl with buns said. I blushed and looked at her.

"No, no, no, no! Nothing like that!" I yelled. I scratched behind my head and smiled sheepishly.

"Liar! Ten Ten-chan is right. You must have someone out there." Sakura said. I blushed slightly again.

"Stop it. I don't have anyone." I said quickly. The girls smiled at me.

"You said that way too quick. She's hiding something." Another girl with light blonde hair said.

"Stop it. I mean it." I said. They laughed.

"So tell us, who is it?" Ten Ten asked. I blushed slightly again.

"No one. I really was just talking to a friend." I said. My phone then began to ring. I opened it up and saw that i had a new message. I began to read it and saw that it was Itachi. He needed me to go to the training grounds outside the village gates.

"Who was it?" Kiro asked.

"Just a friend. I have to go. See ya guys!" I said quickly and was about to leave when Kiro held me back.

"Not this time." Kiro said. I tried to get around but he just wouldn't let me.

"But I mean it! It's very important, Kiro-san!" I told him. He looked down at me.

"Then we'll go with you." Kiro said.

"No! It's private!" I yelled again.

"Let her go. She obviously has someone to see. Maybe a lover or an affair." Kakashi said as he flipped the page to his perverted book. I blushed.

"Shut up! It's nothing like that. I just need to go talk to someone." I said. My blush faded before anyone could see.

"Then why can't we go?" The girl named Ino asked.

"Because it's private." I answered and crossed my arms in front of me.

"Let her. She needs someone in her life." Sakura said. I blushed again.

"I mean it! It's noting like that!" I yelled again. They all laughed.

"Then why can't Kiro-san go if it's nothing like that?" Yuka asked.

"Something maybe in association with a criminal or maybe a villain?" Kakashi asked. I looked at him and saw him close his book while looking at me strangely. Did he find out?

"N-no..." I began.

"You do realize that ever since you became Mizukage, there have been sudden disappearances of people with demons?" Kakashi said. I swallowed hard. Maybe he did know.

"No. I haven't, Kakashi-san." I lied. All of them were looking at me.

"Now that I think of it, Kakashi-san is right." Misumi said.

"And what's even weirder is that all of the people with the demons have been especialy invited by you." Yuka said and looked at me.

"I hadn't noticed." I said. Now they were all looking at me strangely.

"Maybe you had since it was your doing." Kiro said and grabbed my arm harshly. I tried pulling away from him.

"Koyuki-sama, you're using your position as a crime. How could you?" Misumi said with tears almost in her eyes.

"I'm not. I never noticed it at all." I said. I knew I was lying and that they would never believe me. I just had to do something though.

"Maybe she's telling the truth. You can never know. Koyuki-sama is known for day dreaming on the job and not noticing anything." Misumi covered for me. I smiled at her. I knew I could trust her any and all the time.

"Well, you are right about that." Kiro said and loosened his grip a bit. I saw that Misumi noticed this and smiled.

"Like that time when we came into her office and saw her sleeping by the window except she wasn't sleeping." Misumi said.

"Right. You thought she was dead when you pushed her and she fell like a brick." Yuka said. They laughed.

"Yep. And then there was the time when she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice she was about to walk off a cliff." Kiro said. At least my arm was now released but I felt like a total idiot remembering all those things. I ignored them and sneaked off out of the house.

That's when I began thinking about what the guys had said. They were right. I had been day dreaming lately. And worst of all, I remembered that most of those thoughts were of Kouga and myself. Back when we were younger and in Sound. I found myself remembering the time when I was talking to Kimimaro, Kouga's older cousin, and Kouga got all mad. They were always argueing for no good reason. Kouga would sometimes not let me out of the lair for days. I snapped from y thoughts when I realized I was where I needed to be. I saw Itachi waiting at a tree for me. I walked over to him.

"Sorry it took me so long, Itachi sensei. The others were keeping me in the house." I explained and smiled. He looked at me and walked over to me also.

"Come now. Leader-sama wishes to tell you now about our plans." Itachi said. I nodded.

We began walking to teh base without being seen. Once there, we went to Leader's wing and into the meeting room. We saw everyone which got me tense. Why did all of them have to be here? Itachi and I sat in the two empty seats close to Leader. All of them looked annoyed. Then we all turned to Leader.

"I have finally decided in telling you the plan, girl." Leader directed at me. I wanted to glare at him for continuing to call me girl but I held it back and just nodded.

"Leader-sama, are you sure you should tell her?" Hidan asked. By now I knew all of them. Itachi and Kisame had told me to stay away from some of them such as Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Those three were all out to kill me while Kisame, Tobi, Deidara, and Itachi were on my side.

"I think more than two years is enough. She should know now so that we can use the time to our advantage." Leader said. I wondered if all they wanted from me was my part in this experiment and then when it was done, they would just take my demon and end my life. Maybe that was what they wanted after all.

"Ugh. I don't have time for this." Kakuzu said and left the room.

"Fine. All of you may go or stay." Leader said. We all watched as slowly Hidan got up and left then Sasori, then Tobi, and then Deidara.

"Guess no one cares." I muttered. Leader sighed.

"Itachi, Kisame, you guys leave also." Leader said. We all looked at him.

"But I thought you said we could stay." Kisame said.

"Yes I said that but now I want to speak with Monteshyro alone." Leader said.

Kisame and Itachi looked at Leader for a while then stood and left. I watched them leave. Once the door closed, Leader stood and I had to follow. We both went in to the same room that I had woken up as a captive. The chains that had been around my ankles were there also. Leader walked over to the window and looked outside. I just waited for him to speak.

"Monteshyro." He called. I stepped in to the room and looked at him.

"Yes, Leader-sama?" I asked. I knew not to disrespect him or any of the other members. He turned around to face me.

"You by now have learned that Itachi is in the experiment also. It's time that you learned why and what experiment." Leader told me. He paused and looked at me.

"Yes, Leader-sama." I said. It was obvious that he had paused so that I would say something and show that I was follwing. I had seen him do it with Kisame and Itachi also.

"But can you tell me what you think this experiment might be?" Leader asked. I thought for a while until I looked at Leader.

"I was thinking that maybe the experiment was about um...well to tell you the truth, I have no idea." I answered. Leader seeme to have smirked.

"I'll give you some hints. You are of an almost extint clan. Itachi is also. Have any ideas now?" He said. It sounded like he thought I was retarded or something. I thought again.

"Well the only thing that pops in right now is reviving them." I said. Leader nodded. I was confused now. Reviving the clans?

"Right. I plan on reviving both of your clans and using those children to strengthen Akatsuki." Leader said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" I asked.

"Don't you get it? I want Itachi to have children and restore his clan while you do the same." Leader told me. I still wasn't catching on. If he wanted just that, why did he drag me into this?

"Then why am I here? Itachi sensei can choose his loved one then he restores his clan so what do you want me for?" I asked. Leader shook his head slowly.

"I want both clans revived at the exact same time." He said. I starred at him.

"How is that possible?" I asked. Leader sighed.

"Must I say it word by word? Itachi has been ordered to restore his clan with another strong clan member, that being you. That way the children are strong and valuable members of Akatsuki. You must have children with Itachi. Get it yet?" Leader said. I blushed to crimson quickly.

"W-what?" I said. Leader looked like he was annoyed.

"Go with Itachi and have children already." Leader said. I snapped from my shyness and starred at Leader.

"Oh no! You can't make me do that! He's my sensei for God sake! And besides, he probably wants someone else to bear his children." I said. Leader sighed again.

"Itachi doesn't have a choice. I make the rules around here, girl. You follow them just like the others. Now do as I said and go to Itachi." Leader repeated.

"But what you're ordering me to do I can't. I just am not able to." I said. Leader was looking at me now.

"Why is that? You can't have children or something?" Leader asked. I blushed again.

"No. It's not that. It's just that Itachi sensie is my sensei and I never thought of him as anything else except maybe my friend. I'm just not able to do anything like that." I explained.

"Well change your ways. You must either be in the experiment or you can die here and now." Leader said. My head shot up and I starred at him. I saw the walls all around us begin to melt and chains shot out towards me. Chains were now bound to my wrists and ankles. I wasn't able to move and I looked at Leader. "Choose now. Do you wish to die now or do you take part in my plans?" He asked again. I looked down at the ground and thought.

What choice did I have? I couldn't die for the sake of my village. But either way I would be betraying them if they were to find out that I was now with Itachi and Akatsuki. And if they were to one day, if I am lucky enough to live through this, find out that I was to be Itachi's child bearer, surely all would be after me. If Akatsuki had even another Uchiha like Itachi in the gang they would be unbeatable. Even my friends in the village would be after me. But I had to make a choice now. I closed my eyes and slowly sensed that everything was back to normal. No chains were on me and the walls were now melting. I looked up at Leader. He was waiting. I had to amke a choice and I had to make it now. I suddenly blurted out what I never thought I would say to the likes of Leader. _I have no choice_, was what rang in my mind.

"I'll do as you say."


	14. Chapter 14

_**The New Neighbor!**_

**In Sound...**

"When will you two get along?" Kabuto asked annoyed at the two prodigies on front of him.

Sasuke and Kouga were glaring at each other again. Ever since they had found out about their love for the same girl, they just wouldn't stop. Although Kouga was older than Sasuke by a year, he didn't want to fight just yet. Well it was more like he wasn't allowed. Sasuke was after all the next container for Orochimaru. No one would let the two near each other since they all knew that Kouga was strong enough to kill Sasuke. One thing was ringing in Kabuto's mind right now. _Die already,_ Kabuto thought. Sure he had saved Kouga's life but now he was having second thoughts. The boy he knew long ago was respectful and kind towards Kabuto but now the boy was just arrogant and insulting.

"Stop already." Kabuto told the two. The two ignored him. Kabuto sighed while leaning against a tree.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru yelled from inside. Kabuto quickly got up and watched as the angry Orochimaru came stomping in.

"Oh great. Now the party really starts." Kouga muttered. Sasuke smirked. Even though the two hated each other they were very alike.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"Where is it?!" Orochimaru yelled.

"What? Your fancy dress for tonight's ball?" Kouga mocked. He and Sasuke laughed. Orochimaru glared at the boys.

"Shut it, Kaguya. I ment where is it?" Orochimaru asked again. Kabuto knew what it was so he left with Orochimaru to find it. Sasuke and Kouga continued their argueing.

"So you're the one Koyuki-chan was talking about. The one who killed her clan." Sasuke said. Kouga grunted.

"So what? And don't call her Koyuki-chan. Only I will call her that." Kouga said. He didn't like the Uchiha one bit.

"Who gives you the right? And I can call her what I want when I want." Sasuke said.

"Listen, kid. You're younger and I can kill you if I had the chance. Keep your mouth shut and never talk about her the way you do. Only I can ever say anything like that about her." Kouga said. Sasuke smirked.

"Who gave you the right to? Surely not her. She hates you more than anything in this world. And there is no way she could ever like you the way you love her after all that you did." Sasuke said. Kouga was finally quiet after he said that. Sasuke wondered if he had hit a sore spot.

"Shut up, Uchiha. You know nothing about her. And I know that she still feels the same way." Kouga said. Sasuke smirked.

"Just how can you tell? The way she glares at you? Or maybe it's the way she wants you dead?" Sasuke mocked. Kouga smirked.

"Listen, Stupid. Long ago she thought I was going to die. Before she left, I made her swear that she would never be with any other man. You should have seen just how fast she said so. She loves me, idiot, just as much as I do her." Kouga told Sasuke.

"Please. Then prove it. We'll go find her and then we'll see who she loves more." Sasuke said.

"What makes you think she loves you?" Kouga asked.

"She said so." Sasuke said. Kouga looked shocked.

"Really? When?" Kouga asked. Sasuke smirked at this.

"When we were children. Way before she met you. I was her first love, dummy. You were second." Sasuke said. Kouga gritted his teeth and glared at the Uchiha.

"She forgot about you when she met me. I bet she didn't even remember you when you went to visit on that mission. But she could never forget about me." Kouga said.

"Oh yeah. That's because you haunt her dreams and scare her to death." Sasuke said. The two glared at each other.

"Kid, we can finish this off now. No one is around and no one can stop us. These are the rules. Whoever wins can keep the girl. But whoever loses will be forced into death by the other." Kouga told him. The two looked at each other and sighed.

"Better yet, we'll wait until Kabuto comes back." Kouga said.

"Why is that? Afraid to become a missing nin of Sound too?" Sasuke teased.

"Shut up, Uchiha. I just want to make sure you get stronger before I beat you to a bloody pulp." Kouga said. Sasuke glared at him.

"What makes you think you'll even land a punch on me?" Sasuke said. Kouga looked at him and smirked.

"I'm older. I have more strength and I can even bet I can kill that older brother of your's." Kouga bragged. Sasuke was shocked. Kouga could beat Itachi?

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"Easy. Koyuki-chan trained with him long ago, right? She told me his stratigies and jutsus. I know more about him than even you do." Kouga said. Sasuke looked at the man in front of him.

"Please. You're only like what? Sixteen? Itachi's already like twenty or something. You can't beat him." Sasuke said.

"I've been taught by all of the people in the lair. I know more than anyone. Bet that if I left now, I could kinda hurt him badly in a way that no medic will be able to heal him and he will die a slow and painful death." Kouga told Sasuke. Sasuke thought about this for a while.

"I don't believe you." Sasuke said.

"I'll show you one day, Uchiha. Just not now. Kabuto has returned." And just like Kouga said, Kabuto came in. He began helping the two boys train.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly walked out of the room Leader and I have been discusing the plan for this experiment. I didn't like it one bit. Itachi was my sensei and nothing else besides a friend. I began walking down the many hallways of the base; I had learned all about the base since I practically lived with the guys. I was soon out of the base and I now began to search for Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi. I knew they would all be joined up since they always were now a days. I at last found them in the yard of Akatsuki's new base. I walked over to them and greeted.

"So did he tell you or did he just want to discuss another plan for catching Jinchuriki, hm?" Deidara asked. I was surprised he asked it so quickly. Almost like he had planned it.

"He did." I said. Deidara smirked and rolled his eyes toward Itachi who was sitting on a branch of a tree.

"Heard that?" Kisame asked Itachi. Itachi glanced down at us.

"Hn." He muttered. Kisame and Deidara smiled.

"Why didn't you tell Tobi you were Koko and not Koyuki-chan?" Tobi asked. I starred at him for a while.

"Itachi sensei?" I called. I looked up at Itachi and saw him looking at me. I glared at him. He smirked and turned his head away. Kisame and Deidara began laughing.

"How are you so sure it was Itachi-san who told us?" Deidara asked. I looked at him now.

"Who else could it have been?" I asked him. Kisame smirked.

"I was the one who found out, girl." Kisame said.

"Just how did you then?" I asked him now.

"I overheard you and Itachi talking and Itachi kept using that name." Kisame said and laughed.

"Never call me that again, Tobi-san." I told Tobi. Tobi nodded.

"Sure thing, Koko." He said. I glared at him.

"He sticks to what he can remember." Deidara said and laughed. Itachi then jumped down the tree and landed right in front of Deidara which scared him to death.

"Haha!" Kisame yelled out.

"Itachi-san! Watch it, hm!" Deidara yelled. I saw that Itachi was ignoring him so he just walked away. I turned and watched as he went back in to the base. I wondered why he was so distracted.

"Yo, Monteshyro!" Kisame called out. I turned back to them and saw that they looked confused.

"What?" I asked. Deidara patted the ground next to him so I sat there. I was right next to Tobi also.

"So what do you think of the plan Leader-sama wants with you and Itachi?" Kisame asked as he handed all of us apples. I bit into mine.

"I don't know. What do you guys think of it?" I said. Deidara smirked.

"I think it's about time Itachi-san got himself some girl, hm." Deidara said. Kisame laughed.

"I think that it would be better off if Itachi just spent his time on his job." Kisame said and bit into his apple also.

"Tobi think Itachi-san needs a good friend." Tobi said. Deidara and Kisame laughed.

"Oh, she'll be a good friend indeed, Tobi! Heh-heh!" Kisame said and the guys laughed. Tobi was nodding for some reason.

"You guys should just shut up. Can't you tell that Tobi-san is only a child?" I said and hugged Tobi. Kisame and Deidara laughed.

"You shouldn't do that in front of Itachi or Leader-sama. They might get mad." Kisame said.

"Oh what do I care? I can hug who I want when I want." I said.

We continued talking until it was night fall. I was about to leave back to my own village when I ran into Leader. I stopped when he stopped and looked at me. We starred at each other for a bit until I began walking again. Leader noticed this and walked over to me. Since he blocked my path I had to stop also. We looked at each other again. I could tell that he wanted to talk again. We stayed like taht for awhile until Itachi came by also. I knew that his room was in this hallway. Leader saw him and motioned him towards us. Itachi came also.

"I noticed that you were leaving, girl." Leader directed to me.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" I asked. Leader looked at Itachi then.

"I thought I told you to stay with Itachi at all times." Leader said. I was confused but I then realized that he had told me right when I had made my choice to take part in the experiment.

"So then I can't go back home?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Yes but you must have Itachi with you at all times." Leader said. I crossed my arms and raised my brow at him.

"Great. It's like having Yuka-san all over again." I said.

"Who's Yuka?" Leader asked.

"My body guard. And that's also a problem. If you say Itachi and I will have to be with each other at all times, how do you think Yuka, Kiro, and Misumi will react towards that?" I asked him.

"They do not know Itachi so just act like he's a normal man from your village." Leader said.

"But the headband?" I said as I pointed to Itachi's slashed Leaf Headband. Leader looked at it.

"Just give him a headband from your village and done." Leader said carelessly. I sighed.

"I can't do that. If Itachi sensei needs one, he will have to take part in the Academy which then he might graduate to Genin then the Chunin Exams and advance to a Chunin-..."

"I don't care. Just get him the headband. He won't be able to participate in those things as you know. Just get the headband for him then whoever your friends are will know he is of the village. You must have files on him but as a different person." Leader interupted.

"Then what will his false name be?" I asked.

"Figure it out. Now you can either go home and do all of what we just discussed or you can stay here for the rest of your life." Leader said. I thought for a while.

"Can't I just go get my things? But then I have to fake a dramatic death so no one searches for me and then I can move here for the rest of my life then there's the part about being Mizukage so-..."

"Just go to your village, get your things, Itachi will bring them back here, then the next day Deidara and Tobi will be sent out to bring you back so then they will know that you are captured by Akatsuki. And one other thing. You talk too much." Leader interupted again and left the hallway. I was left there with Itachi.

"What now? Do you want to come to my village or stay here?" I asked Itachi. he looked at me.

"I guess since you want to go home, I'll go along." Itachi said. We then began walking out of the base.

As we walked I noticed that it was way late. That was a good thing. Misumi, Yuka, nor Kiro would be outside. Itachi and I could sneak in unnoticed. That's when I remembered. My eyes widened. The konoha ninja would be there. I stopped immediately. Itachi saw this and turned back to me and stopped. I looked up at him and began walking again. This time it was Itachi not to walk. I looked back at him.

"Will you be alright?" He asked. I looked shocked. He began walking so I followed him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He glanced towards me.

"About the experiment and all?" Itachi asked again. I blushed and looked down.

"I-I guess i-it's okay. I d-don't mind." I stuttered. My blush was increasing.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked again. I glanced up at him and saw him looking at me.

"Y-y-yes." I stuttered again.

"I don't think you are." Itachi said. My blush finally left so I looked up at him.

"I know. It's just that you're my sensei and friend and it's kinda hard to just change all of a sudden." I managed to say without stuttering.We kept quiet until we finally made it past the gates and into my district. We went into my home and he sat on my couch. I did also.

"I know what you mean." He finally spoke. I looked at him and saw him looking at me again. I blushed again and looked down at the floor.

"So then you want no part in this plan either?" I asked him. My blush went away so I looked up at him.

"Well, I wouldn't say anything. Leader-sama has made me do this, even if I don't want to." Itachi said.

"Then just leave Akatsuki. If he treats you so bad just leave him." I said.

"I can't. I have no where to go and practically, I am forced into staying with them." Itachi said. I blushed again.

"Well, y-you can a-always stay here i-if you w-want." I said. I looked up at Itachi.

"I wouldn't want to get you in any trouble." Itachi said. I starred at him.

"You wouldn't. I mean, I can handle it." I told him.

"Staying with Akatsuki is the only thing I have to go for right now." Itachi said. There was a knock at my door which surprised me. It was already around midnight so no one should be up now. I motioned Itachi to go into one of the rooms upstairs and he did. I went to open the door now.

"Koyuki-chan. I've been waiting all night." Naruto said once I had opened the door. He stepped inside and sat at the couch also. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Naruto-san, what are you doing up so late?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you to come home so I could talk to you. I never got the chance to say hi." Naruto said. He yawned loudy.

"Naruto-san, we can talk about this tomorrow. Right now we should sleep." I said and faked a yawn. Naruto nodded and soon left. I quickly rushed upstairs where I almost bumped in to Itachi.

"Took you long enough." He said.

"I tried to make it as quick as possible." I said.

"Where will I stay now?" Itachi asked. I looked around.

"You can either pick one of the rooms here or you can get your own house here in my district." I said.

"Leader-sama said I have to stay with you so I guess he met in the same place." Itachi said.

"Right so you can take one of these three rooms." I said. Itachi and I looked around.

"Okay then." Itachi said.

"I recommend my brother's room or my father's. The room of my sisters' is almost completely pink." I said and laughed. I lead Itachi to my brother's room.

"Blue?" Itachi asked as we stepped into the room.

"Guessing you like red or black or something else?" I asked. Itachi looked at me.

"Red." He said. I smiled and we went into my father's room.

"My father liked red." I said. I noticed that Itachi' new room was right next to mine.

"I guess he had good taste." Itachi said. I laughed.

"My room is right next door so if you need me just knock on my door or the wall." I said. Itachi nodded and I went to my room.

I went into my room and changed in to my night gown. As I crawled in to bed images of my family swarmed into my head again. As much as I tried, they just wouldn't get out. But once I fell asleep, the nightmare began. The day my family was killed was what was in my mind now.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Misumi's Suspicions!**_

I lazily woke up in the morning. I quickly stretched and pulled on a robe. I did my bed as soon as I was up like always. I yawned as I silently walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs and slowly went into the kitchen. I was shocked when I saw Itachi sitting there at the table. I walked over to him and waved my hand in his face. His eyes were closed. I starred at him for a while until he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me like I was some sort of idiot. I laughed at that.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked him.

"I dont know. I guess I just am all the time." Itachi said. I walked over to the fridge.

"Care for breakfast?" I asked. I looked back at him and saw that he was now looking at me.

"You can cook?" He asked. I starred at him for a while until I got what he ment.

"How else do you think I survived the past years alone?" I asked him back. He smirked.

"Take out." He said. I laughed.

"I mean it. I can cook. What do you wanna eat?" I told him.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked me.

"I only eat ramen. I bet you don't want that all the time so what do you want?" I said.

"I wouldn't know. All we eat at Akatsuki is take out." Itachi said. I laughed again. I closed the fridge.

"Well I have to go to the office. I'll get you the headband and the files. But you can't leave this house until Naruto-san and the other Konoha nin leave since you are originally from Konoha and all." I told him. He nodded.

"What will the files say though?" He asked. I walked over to him and sat in the chair next to him. I thought for awhile.

"No one around here is named Itachi so you can keep your first name but everyone knows that the two last surviving Uchiha are now missing nin so you can't be an Uchiha." I told him. He nodded again.

"Well then what will my surname be then?" He asked me. I looked up at him.

"Well you can choose that." I said. Itachi looked out the window which was right in front of us. I waited for his response.

"Any ideas?" He asked. I laughed. I went to my room and brought back a file.

"Well there are a few names that could be used for you." I said and handed him the file. He opened it and looked over the papers.

"This one sounds good." He said. I looked at the name he had chosen and smiled.

"That used to be the last name of a close friend of mine back in the past. I guess it fits you almost perfectly." I told him.

"Hn." He muttered. He handed back the folder.

"So your new name will be Itachi Kakuyoku. Did you know that my friend with this surname was Fubuki? She was a Snow kunoichi. I met her when I was hanging around with Kouga." I told Itachi. Itachi looked at me now.

"So how long will you be gone then?" He asked me. I looked back at him.

"Well, I guess I'll be back in about five hours. Make sure no one gets in. Okay I have to get dressed. Make yourself confortable." I said and left to change.

I walked up the stairs and entered my room. I quickly showered then changed into my kimono while the Mizukage uniform was over it. I pulled on my fan and walked out of my room. As I was walking down the stairs, I heard a knock at the front door. I rushed down and saw that Itachi was carelessly still sitting at the kitchen where he was closest to the door. He glanced at me and I motioned him to go to his room. He shook his head and pointed towards the door. I made my way to the door and opened it. Misumi came in excited about something.

"Koyuki-sama! I just heard that..." Misumi began but stopped when she saw Itachi in the kitchen.

"Misumi-chan? What is it?" I asked. Misumi pointed at Itachi and looked at me.

"Koyuki-sama, you've never let a man enter your home in over like five years. And especially if that man isn't your body guard. So what is he doing here?" Misumi said. I smiled.

"Misumi-chan, this is an old friend, Itachi Kakuyoku." I introduced. Misumi looked surprised.

"Then where is he from?" Misumi asked.

"Well he's from this village but he just lost his headband on a mission so I have to get him a new one." I lied. Misumi looked confused now.

"O...kay. Do you want me to go get him one?" Misumi asked.

"No thank you, Misumi-chan. I'm going to get it for him." I said. Misumi was starring at Itachi strangely.

"Okay. I'll go tell the others."

"No! I mean, it's a surprise." I said quickly. Misumi was now looking at me strangely.

"Okay then. I'll see you two at the office. Naruto and the other Konoha nin will be there." Misumi said and left.

"She's very nosey." Itachi said. I laughed.

"I have to go now. I'll be back later." I said and walked towards the door. I was about to open it when Itachi grabbed my arm. I looked back at him.

"Leader-sama said we need to be together at all times. Skip it. We should probably go to Akatsuki instead." Itachi said. He looked up at me and we starred at each other for a while.

"But I'm Mizukage. I'm responsible for this village. I can't keep leaving all the time." I told him. He got up and approached me still all the while holding my arm.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go." He said. I glared at him slightly.

"Itachi sensei, I'm responsible for the village. I have to stay." I told him again.

"We're going to Akatsuki now. Come." Itachi ordered. He opened the door and glanced back at me. I stayed still for a while until I realized I had no choice and had to follow him.

We began walking to the small cabin in my district. I had realized that Leader had chose to make the newest base close to my district but still somewhere no one could find it. We were soon there and we met up with Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame. All of them were training outside. They made us go over to them. We did though. The greeted us.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Montehsyro. Aren't you suppose to be at the office or something?" Kisame said.

"Yeah, I know but Itachi sensei made me come over." I told him. He smirked.

"You should stop calling him sensei, ya know?" Deidara said. We all laughed but stopped when Leader was walking towards us.

"How was your night?" He asked.

"Okay I guess." I told him. He smirked then continued walking to where he was heading. I watched as he left and once he was gone, I turned to my sensei.

"Heh-heh!" Deidara laughed softly.

"What was that about?" I asked them. Kisame and Deidara shrugged while smiling. Tobi just looked cute.

I turned to Itachi but just saw him starring at a tree then walking over to it. All of us stood up and followed him. We walked for a whie until a roar was heard from ahead of us. Tobi got all scared and ran for cover behind Deidara. A giant dragon came out of the forest and smiled at me. I smiled back and ran to it.

"Look, Tobi-san. He's harmless." I told Tobi. He slowly came towards us and patted the dragon.

"What is that?" Kisame asked.

"A dragon." I said bored.

"He ment where did it come from and why does it know you, hm?" Deidara explained. I patted the dragon.

"This is my pet dragon Draco. Every family in my clan had either a bird or dragon. I was lucky and was given a dragon." I told them. They came towards the dragon also.

"Cool. Almost as big as one of my clay bird, hm." Deidara said. Draco roared.

"Keep him quiet. We shouldn't attract so much attention." Someone said from the bushes. We looked and saw Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu come out.

"What do you guys want?" Kisame asked. Hidan smirked.

"We just heard all the commotion and came to see." Kakuzu said. Draco roared again. He began flapping his wings. I laughed as wind swirled everywhere around us.

"Hey! Who wants to go on a little trip with me?" I asked as I climbed on to Draco.

"Tobi does!" Tobi yelled and climbed up too.

"How many can fit up there?" Kisame asked. I looked around then back at him.

"Maybe about five." I said. Deidara smiled.

"Then all of us can go right, hm?" Deidara asked. I smiled again.

"Sure! Climb aboard!" I yelled. Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, Itachi and I were now all on.

"Will anyone be able to see us?" Kisame asked.

"Only the driver which will be me. You guys can duck if you want but it's not necessary." I said.

"Okay then. Get going and show us just how good of a dragon rider you are." Kisame said.

I scratched Draco's left ear and he began flapping his wings again. We were soon up in the sky. I saw that Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu were now all covered is dust. I laughed then made Draco go back to the village. Draco did as he was told and we were at the top of the Mizukage Tower. I saw Misumi along with the Konoha nin and Yuka and Kiro. They looked surprised. I ignored them and went back to flying. I went outside the village gates and we all looked down to find the Konoha nin following us along with my friends.

"Oh no. What now?" Deidara asked. I thought for a while.

"We can land and you guys can hurry up and run back into the forest before they spot you." I said.

"Nope. Only Tobi and Itachi can do anything that quick." Kisame said. I thought again.

"I have no choice but to lose them." I said.

"How do we do that?" Tobi asked. I smirked at them.

"Hold on guys!" I yelled and made Draco fly up high up into the sky and do a blackflip. We all almost fell off too. I laughed.

"That wasn't funny!" Deidara yelled. I continued laughing. Soon we were far out from the village and still high in the sky.

"Think we lost them yet?" I asked.

"No. Not at all." Someone said right under us. My eyes widened when I recognized the voice. I motioned for the guys to duck and once they did, I looked under Draco. I saw right there Misumi, Yuka, Kiro and the Konoha nin on a giant falcon.

"Hi guys. What ya doin'?" I asked innocently and smiled at them.

"Koyuki-sama, you had us worried when you left so far out the village." Misumi said. I laughed.

"I just want to have some freedom if you must know." I said.

"Land Draco. We need to talk." Yuka said. I pouted.

"You're not the boss of me." I muttered. He smirked at me.

"Land. Now." He repeated.

"No." I said.

"Koyuki-sama." Yuka said lowly.

"Let me handle this for once." Kiro told him. Kiro then looked up at me. "We need to talk about the village and you being Mizukage. Get back to the village, Koyuki-sama." Kiro said. I became worried when he spoke of my position as Mizukage.

"Can we get up now, Koko?" Tobi whispered.

"Who's that?" Kiro asked quickly.

"No one. I just taught Draco to speak. Can you believe that? Heh-heh." I said quickly also. They all were looking at me like I was a criminal.

"Come on, Koyuki-chan. We need to get back to our village soon and we haven't spent anytime together." Naruto told me with sad eyes. I couldn't so no now.

"Alright, alright. I'll get to the village as soon as possible, Naruto-san." I said. He smiled again. I felt a tug on my shirt so I looked at the guys.

"You can't go with anyone. Leader-sama told you to move in with us at the base, hm." Deidara said with an angry face.

"I know. Just hold up, okay." I said and turned back to the rest.

"Get home as soon as possible." Yuka told me as they flew home. Once they were out of sight the Akatsuki members with me on Draco stopped hiding.

"You can't go back. Only to get your things yes but the rest no." Kisame said. I sighed.

"Alright. I'll drop you all off at the base then I'll go get my things." I told them and began flying back to the base.

"Just tell us what things you want to take to the base, we'll get them, you fake you being captured by Deidara and Tobi, then you will forever live at Akatsuki." Kisame said like it was so easy.

"Let me just spend some time with Naruto-san then I'll fake being captured." I told them. They all sighed.

"How long will that take?" Deidara asked.

I ignored him and looked forward at where I was leading Draco to. I noticed that Itachi had been awfully quiet all day. I looked at him and saw that he was just starring out into space. I had been thinking a lot lately about if Itachi was alright with Leader's idea also. I guess i was getting use to it but what about Itachi? Maybe he wasn't. But then again he did say that Leader had been trying this for a long time now. An idea popped into my head. If this experiment had been going on for a while now, that ment that Itachi was forced to have been with other women. Did he not like them? Why was he so quiet after I had been told about my job in Akatsuki?

"Yo, Monteshyro." Kisame called. I turned back to him.

"What?" I asked.

"We just missed our stop." He said. Deidara and him laughed. I nodded and went back to the base. We landed and most of them got off. Itachi didn't. I looked back at him and saw that he was still starring into space.

"He has to stay with you, remember, hm?" Deidara said and the three left back to the base. I then began flying back home again. Itachi was still with me on Draco. I turned back at him and saw that he was still in his little dream world. I decided I had had enough when we were at my home again. We both sat at the couch again.

"Itachi sensei?" I spoke. Itachi seemed to be ignoring me. I starred at him for what seemed like hours to me. At last, Itachi rolled his eyes towards me.

"Hn?" He finally answered. I smiled.

"About time you said something. Why are you so quiet all of a sudden, sensei?" I asked him. He turned towards me and starred like I was.

"I was thinking." He answered. I laughed.

"Then you must think a lot." I told him. I smiled at him again.

"Hn." He muttered again.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked him. He looked in front of him again and he looked like he was starring into space like last time. I waited for him to speak since I was always the polite type. After much more time, he loked at me again.

"Things." He said so I laughed again.

"Like what?" I asked him.

"You wouldn't want to know." He said. I starred at him again. We were starring right at each other. It felt like a starring contest to me.

"Oh but I would." I said at last while continuing to stare. He smirked.

"You know you can't beat me like this. Just quit now before you hurt yourself." Itachi said. I glared at him now.

"I will beat you, sensei. Just you wait." I told him and continued the contest. We starred at each other for about ten minutes (Impossible but remember they have abilities and stuff so just bear with me) until I was the first to blink. I pouted at him as I rubbed my eyes.

"Told ya." He said. He still wasn't blinking.

"You must have some sort of power." I said and giggled. Itachi laughed softly also. I heard a knock at my door so I stood and went to open it. I saw Naruto.

"Koyuki-chan!" He yelled as we hugged.

"N-naruto?" I said since I was too shocked. I heard some moving in the livingroom so I guessed Itachi had went upstairs now.

"Now, let's get to talking. I have so much to tell you!" Naruto said.

All of a sudden the other Konoha nin appeared and they all came in. We all went into the livingroom. They began talking amongst themselves so I took the liberty to check on Itachi. I looked all over his new room but saw nothing. I checked in my sisters' room and my brother's but nothing was there either. So I then decided to check in my own. Once I opened the door and bumped into someone. Now I was on the ground while looking up at Itachi. He extended his hand so I took it and he helped me up.

"Sorry." I said while blushing. We were still holding each other's hands.

"I hope you don't mind that I came into your room without permission. It was just the closest room to the stairs so it was easier to get in." Itachi said.

"It's okay. As long as you didn't move anything." I said and smiled at him. We both walked into my room. I saw everything in order so I guess he hadn't done anything.

"Are they gone yet?" He asked. I turned back to him.

"No. Not yet. But don't worry, I'll get them out as soon as possible if you want." I told him. He approached me.

"Why do you always think of others instead of yourself?" He asked. I was shocked that he was finally speaking like he normally did.

"I don't know. I guess it's just something that I do all the time." I told him. We were starring at each other again.

"Are we starting another contest?" Itachi asked which made me laugh.

"If you want." I said. He smirked at me. So we did have another contest.

"Koyuki-sama?" I heard Misumi say at my door. I ignored it and continued the contest still. A knock was heard at the door. Again I ignored it.

"You should get that, you know?" Itachi told me.

"I know but I'm not losing this time." I said. He smirked again while continuing to stare. I wondered how he could stay like that for so long.

"You'll never win. I'll always beat you at this." He said. I glared at him.

"Just wait. I'm not losing this time." I told him.

"Koyuki-sama, please unlock the door." Misumi said again.

"You should get the door. It's not polite to leave someone in the cold." Itachi said. I laughed again.

"Very funny, sensei. But she's not in the cold. She's inside." I told him.

"Koyuki-sama? I can hear you. Please unlock the door." Misumi said again.

"You're holding up longer than last time. What's your secret?" Itachi said. I smiled.

"My bloodline limit." I told him.

"How could your bloodline help you in this?" He asked. I smirked as my eyes changed to baby blue. He was shocked so he blinked first.

"Haha! That's how, sensei!" I yelled and laughed.

"Sensei? Who the hell are you with?" Yuka yelled from outside my door.

"Oops." I muttered. Itachi smirked also.

"You finally got me that time." He said. I turned to him and smiled again.

"I'm getting better, aren't I?" I asked him. He half smiled at me. Loud knocks were heard at my door.

"We should leave now." He said. I turned to him ut before I could say anything, he had grabbed my arm and pulled me to him all the while performing a jutsu. We then were in the base.

"You didn't let me say anything." I whined as I looked up at him. He was starring at me again. I blushed when I realized that I was starring back and this wasn't a contest. I rapidly looked down.

"If we would have stayed there longer, they would have found out." He said as he let me go. I hadn't noticed that we had been hugging in one way. I blushed harder when I did though.

"Oh." I said. I couldn't find any words to say right then. Was I really becoming attached to Itachi?

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Why doesn't she open the door?" Kiro asked. All of them looked at each other.

"Did you hear when she was talking to someone she called them sensei?" Yuka asked.

"Yes. But the only sensei I know that she has is you, Yuka-san." Misumi said.

"Who else could she have been talking to?" Kiro asked.

"Maybe she was talking to herself like she always does." Naruto said.

"Maybe but I think she was talking to that Itachi guy she had introduced me to." Misumi said. All the Konoha nin looked at her.

"Itachi?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, Itachi Kakuyoku. Might you know him?" Misumi said. Like Koyuki had expected, no one knew Itachi Kakuyoku, but they did know an Itachi Uchiha.

"When did she introduce you to him?" Sakura asked.

"This morning." Misumi answered.

"How did he look?" Naruto asked.

"We shouldn't be getting into her personal life but I am also very suspicious at what I saw." Misumi said. They were all looking at her.

"What?" They all asked.

"He was here very early in the morning chatting with Koyuki-sama. I began thinking that they might have a relationship or something." Misumi said.

"How did he look?" Naruto asked again. Misumi looked at him and saw that he looked angry.

"He had black long hair with raven locks and these adorable onyx eyes! He wore no headband though so I couldn't tell if Koyuki-sama was lying since she had said that he was from our village but lost his headband in a mission. If he was from this village I would know since I organize all the files for each villager and none were in his name." Misumi told them. They all began to wonder. The description Misumi had said was the exact same one for Itachi Uchiha.

"Was Koyuki-chan nervous when you saw that he was there?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, no. She just let me in, introduced him, and I was on my way. He was quiet the whole time I was there and when I left I managed to hear him say something to Koyuki-sama then she laughed." Misumi said. Misumi wasb becoming suspicious also of this man.

"What did she say about him?" Sakura asked.

"Well, she said what his name was, why he had no forehead protector, and that he was an old friend." Misumi said.

"Itachi Uchiha and Koyuki-sama were very close friends in the past. Tsunade-sama told me that Koyuki-sama was her apprentice and when she had known Koyuki-sama, Koyuki-sama still knew Itachi. Koyuki-sama was taught by Itachi and she knew most of his jutsus. If we ask Koyuki-sama to show us her jutsus, I'm sure we'll find at least ten of his in her own." Sakura said.

"Don't tell me. Itachi Uchiha of Akatsuki is her sensei." Yuka said and glared at space.

"Yes. That is probably why she had said sensei. Well it's a guess. Maybe she was with another sensei." Sakura said. They all began to think.

"I think this man was Itachi Uchiha." Misumi blurted out. All eyes were now on her.

"Why do you say that?" Kiro asked. Misumi looked at him.

"This Itachi was acting as if he was very found of her. Koyuki-sama seemed eager to get out of the house but once I got there, she didn't move a muscle away from him. It was as if she was afraid to." Misumi said.

"Maybe she's forced to be around him or something." Kiro said.

"Does anyone else think that this is all planned out by Akatsuki?" Guy asked.

"Guy's right. Maybe Koyuki found Itachi and was tooken to Leader then she was forced to do something to help them." Kakashi said. All of them wondered. Misumi with the most worried expression.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Leader's New Plan!**_

I woke up that morning in a strange room. I quickly sat up and looked around. I was in my night gown which wouldn't have surprised me but since I wasn't in my room, it did. I saw my robe hung up by a cloak like the one itachi wore except it was slimmer and girlier you can say. I walked over to where they were and pulled on my robe. I saw that there was a drawer in the room also. I walked over to it and opened it. I saw a mesh shirt and black baggy pants that were tight around the waist. They seemed girl like. I also saw a spaghetti strapped black shirt but it was also small. I bet if I had put it on, it would only go above my belly. I also saw purple nail polish and a straw hat on top of the drawer. I looked around the room again and saw a note by the door. I walked over to it and read it.

_Koyuki,_

_We left on a mission. We'll be back later on tonight. Make sure not to go anywhere near Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Stay near Leader-sama, Deidara-san, and Tobi-san. Take care and don't worry. Train with Deidara-san today. Kisame and I'll be back soon._

_Itachi_

I guessed that Itachi had to go on one of Leader's missions. I still didn't know why I was never allowed near Hidan, Kakuzu, or Sasori. I had been around Sasori at times and he seemed very sweet and polite. Kinda like Deidara you could say. Hidan I could only describe him as religious. And Kakuzu was just weird to me. I forgot about these thoughts and went into the bathroom in the room. I undressed and went into the tub. I took a quick bath all the while thinking about what training Deidara would teach me.

I came out and went to the drawer again. Since the clothes were there, I guessed they wanted me to wear them. I quickly changed into the clothes and pulled on the sandals that were left also. I guess I also had to paint my nails like the others so that is what I did next. Seeing the cloak hanging there, I quickly grabbed it and walked out the door. I saw Tobi come out of his room also. He saw me and we greeted each other. We talked as we began walking to the kitchen. I saw Deidara trying to make eggs. I laughed at how he was treating the flame on the stove like it was a chimney or something. I walked over to him and helped him make them. He scratched behind his head and grinned. He reminded me a lot of Naruto for some reason.

"Thanks, Koyuki-chan." Deidara thanked as I handed him his eggs. He and Tobi both went into the dining room to eat. I already knew what Tobi's favorite breakfast dish was so I took the liberty to make it for him. I knew now that Tobi had a very large sweet tooth.

"Care for a cookie, Tobi-san?" I asked him.

"Yeah, yeah!" He yelled back. I smiled at him and brought him his cookie.

"You make the best cookies, I swear, hm." Deidara said as he also grabbed a cookie from the dish.

"That's Tobi's cookie!" Tobi yelled. Deidara and I laughed.

"So Koyuki-chan, why are you wearing the uniform already if you aren't moving in until like three days, hm?" Deidara asked as he munched on his cookie.

"I guess I just wanted to get a head start. Oh and Deidara-san, Itachi sensei told me that you would train me today. Just what exactly are we doing?" I told Deidara.

"Oh well just on taijutsu I guess, hm. I don't know any good fire techniques or gen jutsus, hm." Deidara said. I smiled at him. I stood up from my seat.

"Koko?" Tobi called. I turned back to him.

"Where are you going, hm?" Deidara asked. I smiled weakly.

"I have to go see how the others are doing in my village. I'll be back soon." I said. I stopped when I realized I was in my uniform.

"You might wanna change first." Deidara said and laughed with Tobi. I nodded and left to my room again.

While I walked, I ran into Sasori. He seemed distracted. He was starring at the ground like he was sad. I didn't like that look on his face. Sasori looked like a lost puppy, like Kouga. I shook my head to get rid of the thought of Kouga. I walked over to Sasori and greeted. Sasori greeted back and bowed his head for some reason. I didn't know so I did the same thing and I saw him smile. I smiled back at him.

"Why do you look so sad, Sasori-san?" I asked him.

"That's just the look I always have on." He said and half smiled.

"Deidara-san and Tobi-san are aleady having breakfast. You might want to join them." I told him. He nodded and made his way to the kitchen. I continued my way to my room.

I quickly changed then made my way out of the base. I began walking out of the forest and soon found the path that lead straight to the village. I followed it. Soon I met up with Naruto who was by the gates. We chatted for a long time until we decided to go for ramen. We ate happily. It was noon when we finished. There was a festival close by so he went to change into a kimono then came back with the others. We all went to the festival. By the time we were done it was night time. I had forgotten that Itachi was probably home by now and my training with Deidara. I quickly said my goodbyes and made my way to the base. I also ran into Kisame and Itachi while I was walking there.

"What are you doing out of the base, Monteshyro?" Kisame asked. I walked over to them.

"I was checking on the guys." I responded and continued walking to the base.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Kisame said. I looked back at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I stopped.

"You're acting way too different." He said. I starred at him.

"You must be crazy. I'm exactly the same as I always am." I told him and continued walking. I heard him snarl and I felt him harshly grab my arm. My eyes went wide and I quickly turned and punched him. I hadn't noticed that it was chakra inforced though so he went all the way back from me.

"What the hell was that for, Monteshyro?!" He yelled as he rubbed his now bleeding arm.

"I hadn't noticed." I said like an emotionless jerk. I had no idea why but I felt like fighting someone.

"You must be catching Itachi's cold treatment also." Kisame said.

"Shut it. Let's go now." I told them and began walking to the base. I stopped when I saw Leader walking to us.

"Look what she did. She should die now before she does this to all of us!" Hidan said. He and the other Akatsuki were walking behind Leader. Leader looked at Kisame's bleeding arm.

"Why did you do that?" He asked quickly. I was still emotionless.

"I don't know. I just did." I said. He glared.

"Heal him." He ordered. I glared back at him. Why was I so mad now?

"Why don't you do it?" I asked him. I heard the Akatsuki gasp behind him.

"Arrogant brat. Do as you are told and heal him." Leader said. I slowly began gathering my chakra to my fists.

"No." I answered simply. He stepped forward and grabbed my arm also. I punched him on the arm but he managed to dodge when he pulled back his arm. I continued glaring at him.

"Leader-sama!" All of them yelled. I used my other arm to aim at his face. He saw it coming and dodged by jumping up into the air. My fist then landed on the ground and created a crater like that of Tsunade. I glared at him again.

"Why you little brat!" Hidan yelled and grabbed his scythe. He swung it at me but I inforced my fist with chakra and grabbed it before he swung. I threw it to a nearby tree and it stuck to it. I glared at him now.

"Stupid girl!" Leader yelled at me and ran towards me. He was coming too quick so I just waited for the blow to land. I closed my eyes but never felt it. I slowly opened them and saw Itachi in front of me.

"Leader-sama, forgive her. It is her period of time when her demon tries to take over. She's suppose to act like this in order to keep it at bay." Itachi said. I was surprised he actually knew that. I saw that Itachi was holding Leader's fist in his hand. Leader pulled away and glared at me.

"It would be better if it was just extracted from her." Leader said. I glared at him again. Leader turned back to the base and began walking away. Hidan, Sasori, and Kakuzu followed him.

"Koko!" Tobi yelled and ran at me.

"Looks like you need a good fight right about now, hm." Deidara said.

"You can bet on it." I said. Kisame came towards us and I saw his wound. I felt bad for doing that to him so I gathered more chakra to my hands and healed him.

"Anyone want to spar?" I asked once I was finished.

"Not in your stage. Maybe when you're not so angry." Kisame said and laughed.

"Ditto." Deidara said. I turned to my sensei then.

"How about you, sensei?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"Maybe you shouldn't call him sensei since he's technically your husband." Kisame said which made me slightly blush.

"Watch it, Kisame." I said while glaring at him. He put his hands up as a defense incase I tried to attack him. Deidara laughed. I looked back at Itachi.

"I guess since you are at your strongest point. You might actually make a good fight." Itachi said and began walking to the training grounds in my district. I walked with him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked him. I saw Itachi smirk.

"You aren't as strong when you're not in your demon form. You'll make a good match now." He said.

"I can go into my demon form anytime I wish to." I told him.

"Then why don't you use it when we're training?" He asked. I smirked.

"I don't want to hurt you." I said. He laughed softly.

"Like you can." He said.

"How rude." I said and laughed. We were soon in my training grounds.

"Koyuki-sama!" I heard Misumi call. It was a good thing that Itachi had given his cloak to Kisame right before we left to my district. Misumi walked over to us. She panted hard.

"What is it, Misumi-chan?" I asked. Misumi smiled at me but starred at Itachi again.

"I just came by to say hello. Um, hello Itachi-san." Misumi said.

"What is it Misumi-chan? Did something happen at the tower?" I asked.

"No. I just wanted to let you know that the Konoha nin are suspecting that Itachi-san here is actually Itachi Uchiha of Akatsuki. I for one do not think he seems like a villain. But I also think he looks like him." Misumi said and continued starring at Itachi. My eyes widened and I also looked at Itachi. Itachi looked emotionless.

"They're being idiots. I don't even know anyone named Itachi Uchiha." Itachi lied. It sounded so funny when he said his own name.

"I know but they just are being total maniacs and want to meet you." Misumi told Itachi.

"Isn't possible. Itachi-kun has a mission again. He can't meet anyone yet." I answered quickly. Misumi looked at me.

"Oh. Well the elders want a word with you first thing in the morning, Koyuki-sama. I have to go to the hospital now. Take care." Misumi said and left. I watched her and ssoon fet Itachi next to me.

"I've never heard you actually call me Itachi-kun." Itachi said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Just like I never heard you call me Koyuki in a long time." I said and laughed.

"It's too late to spar now. We'll do it in the morning. We should get back to the base now." Itachi said. I nodded and right before we had a chance to move, kiro and Yuka were in front of us also.

"Yuka-san, Kiro-san, what is it?" I asked. They were also starring at Itachi. Yuka was glaring though.

"So this is the Itachi Misumi has been telling us so much about." Kiro said and walked towards us.

"The sensei?" Yuka said. My eyes widened. How did they know?

"What are you talking about?" I asked them.

"Your sensei. The one that was in your room yesterday." Yuka said. I looked up at Itachi. He was still emotionless.

"Right. I had invited him over that night. Anything wrong?" I told them.

"You have a meeting tomorrow, Koyuki-sama." Kiro reminded. I nodded and they both left.

Itachi and I then began walking to the base once we knew no one was around. It took us a while since we were walking slowly and chatting while we were doing that. We soon made it though and we both went inside. We met up with Deidara, Tobi and Kisame. I changed into the uniform for no good reason and made dinner for them. Once we were done, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi all left to their rooms. I silently walked to my room but saw Leader right by my door. I walked over to him.

"Good to see you're in a better mood, girl." Leader said.

"I guess." I said.

"I need to talk to you. Come." He said and began walking to his wing. I followed close behind. Once we were at his wing, we went into his office. He sat at his desk while I just stood and watched him.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"I have to tell you of a new plan I am hoping to do." Leader said.

"What of it?" I asked again. What did he mean by a new plan?

"I need you to quickly fake you being captured by Akatsuki. You need to stay in this base from now on." He said. I was shocked.

"Why? Why so fast?" I asked again. He smirked.

"I am allowing you to become a full Akatsuki member only if you leave your village but continue in this experiment." He said. I looked at the ground. He wanted me to join Akatsuki?

"What if I don't want to?" I asked Leader.

"Monteshyro, you should know that if you don't, I will have to kill you for your demon." Leader said.

"I want to join but right now isn't the right time. If you could only give me a few days, I will accept your request." I told him. He stood and walked forward to me.

"What is it that you wish to do before joining?" Leader asked me. I looked up at him.

"I just want to tell them that I will give my place to someone else." I told him sadly.

"I know it must be hard but it's for the best if you don't want to die." Leader said. I wasn't sure now if he was sorry for me or just harrasing me.

"Is it going to be a problem for you?" I asked.

"Not at all. Take as long as needed." He said. I nodded and left the office.

I slowly made my way to my room. I opened the door and hung my cloak by the hanger. I pulled off my sandals and crawled on the bed. I sat by the edge. I slowly began to think about Leader's offer. I wasn't sure who could be the next Mizukage. I was hoping Kiro could but then everyone would know that I knew I was going to be kidnapped. My thoughts were interupted whe Itachi came in to my room. I hadn't heard him knock apparently. I motioned for him to come sit next to me and he did. He still didn't have his cloak on, I noticed.

"What did Leader-sama want?" He asked. I was surprised he knew.

"Nothing." I answered.

"You're lying. You should know not to lie to me, Koyuki." Itachi said. I looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, sensei. It's just that I don't want to talk about it." I told him. I kept my head down. I slowly brought my hands up to my head and undid my bun. My hair was now down to my waist. My long locks were now covering my face.

"Why don't you wanna talk about it?" He asked. I slowly turned my head towards him and smiled weakly.

"It'll remind me of the friends I'll be leaving behind." I told him softly. He also looked kinda sad but not really. I could never understand his emotions.

"Leader-sama told you that you had to leave them then." Itachi stated. I nodded sadly.

"Yeah, he did. And I don't know if I really want to stay or just come here." I told him.

"It's for the best. You'll still get to see them." Itachi said. I smiled at him again.

"I know but what I worry of the most is who would become the next Mizukage after me." I said. Itachi nodded.

"You should get some rest. We're going on a mission tomorrow." He said and stood. I starred at him.

"W-we?" I quickly asked him. He turned back to me once he was by the door.

"Yes. We as in you, I and Kisame." Itachi said and left the room. I starred at the door for a while. Shizaku appeared next to me.

**"Ooo. Someone wants you to join them."**

"Shut up. Even if they do, I don't know what to choose."

**"I say go with the hottie and stay in Akatsuki."** Shizaku said which made me blush.

"Shizaku, don't be so stupid. I don't like anyone and besides, you do remember that promise." I said sadly. Shizaku laughed a bit.

**"Forget about that guy. He never loved us like we did him." **Shizaku said with a look of boredom(Sp?) on her face. I looked at her and saw that she looked upset also.

"You loved him just as much as I did, didn't you?" I asked her. She smirked.

**"I'm suppose to. I am a part of you after all. What you feel is what I feel and what I feel is what you feel." **Shizaku said. I nodded slowly.

"I guess you're right." I told her. Shizaku smiled and patted my head like I was a little girl. I glared at her.

**"Don't worry. One day you'll find true love. Heh-heh."** Shizaku said and disappeared. I glared at her disappearing form until she was gone.

I silently stood up and left my room. I walked around the base until I finally found the entrance. I walked out of the base. Before I could though Leader appeared in front of me. We starred at each other as if we were doing telepathy. Leader saw what I wanted to do and stepped out of my way. I began walking again. I then slowly made my way to a nearby lake. I performed a jutsu and the water made a cave of ice. I went in. I then climbed down some stairs and found a shrine. Two dragons swirled around the shrine.

I made my way to it and opened the doors. I found three vases; one was blue, another was red, and the last was lavender. Behind those three were two more. One was white and the other was black. Movement came from the lavender one. I slowly grabbed all five of them and closed the doors. I placed all five vases inside a bag I was carrying. These vases all contained the secrets of my clan.


	17. Chapter 17

_**How Could You?!**_

I slowly opened my eyes and found that I was in my room. I sat up in bed. Tobi was right in front of me. We starred at each other for a while. Tobi then left the room. I stood and did my bed. I dressed in the uniform again. As I grabbed my cloak, a knock was heard at my door. I opened it and saw both Kisame and Itachi. I pulled on my cloak and straw hat. I left with them.

"Think you can handle a S-rank mission, Monteshyro?" Kisame asked me. I looked up at him and glared.

"Of course I can, Kisame. I am Mizukage after all." I said. Kisame laughed.

"You just love to brag, huh?" Kisame said. We now were in the Sand Village.

"I'm tired of walking. Why can't you guys have transportation?" I said and sighed. It was really hot in this stupid desert. Kisame laughed.

"Then everyone would know it was us." Kisame said. I smirked.

"Not like it's gonna be called the Akatsukimobile." I said. He laughed again.

"You do know what we're suppose to do, right?" Kisame asked.

"Nope. Not a clue." I said. I looked up at Itachi.

"We're suppose to kill someone here." Itachi said. I nodded at him.

"Who exactly?" I asked.

"A girl named Temari. She's sister to the Kazekage here." Kisame explained.

"Where have I heard that before?" I asked myself. Shizaku appeared next to me again.

**"Naruto told us that she was his friend. She's sister to Kankurou and some guy named Gaara." **Shizaku explained. She disappeared.

"Oh yeah." I said and laughed. Kisame looked surprised.

"Is that the demon you contain, the seven tails?" Kisame asked. I looked at him.

"Yeah. What of it?" I said.

"She looks like you, except she has fox ears and snake like eyes along with a tail and paws." Kisame said and laughed.

"And that's just her almost human form. You should see her when she's full demon." I said. I smiled again.

"I heard that last night you sneaked out for some reason. Wanna explain?" Itachi said. I looked at him and smiled.

"I just had to check on some things." I said. He looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Something private." I said. I heard Kisame laugh.

"What exactly? Your little friends?" Kisame asked. I glared at him.

"Both of you be quiet. We're here." Itachi said. We all looked ahead of us and saw the entrance to the Sand Village. We slowly walked in.

"So what do I do?" I asked them. Itachi looked at me while Kisame laughed.

"Nothing. Just pretend to be a normal villager while we look for what we need." Kisame said. I tugged on Itachi's sleeve. He looked at me again.

"Can't I just follow you guys around? I get lost easily. Heh-heh." I said and smiled.

"Do what you want just don't get lost." Kisame said. He walked on ahead while Itachi and I just stood there.

"I'm getting hungry." I muttered. I heard Itachi softly laugh.

"Come then. We can get something to eat." Itachi said. I smiled and followed him.

We went to a small ramen bar to eat. I, like always, ordered spicy ramen. Itachi and I began eating while I could sense that Kisame was somewhere close to what seemed the Kazekage mansion. I continued eating my food until I was completely full. Itachi and I then went walking around the village. It seemed to me that no one cared that we looked suspicious with our cloaks. We soon met up with Kisame who now was carrying an unconsious women on his shoulder. I guessed she was Temari.

We all then began walking out of the village with Temari under an illusion so no one could see her. When we were close to completely exiting the village, some people stood in our way. I noticed immediately that there were some Anbu. One had a koala mask, another was a bird mask and the last was a cat mask. I noticed right away who they were since the Konoha nin were with them. These were my friends.

"Hold on! You won't pass from here on!" The one with the cat mask yelled. I knew it was Misumi by the voice. I had given her that mask when I became Mizukage. She had been a Chunin but I had advanced her.

"Oh no! It's Misumi." I whispered to them. Kisame smirked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Kyuubi." Kisame said. We all looked at Naruto.

"Give Temari-san back!" Misumi said. I noticed that Kiro and Yuka were looking at me.

"Try taking her back then!" Kisame yelled and pulled out his sword. Temari was now on the ground.

"What do I do, sensei?" I asked Itachi. He looked at me.

"Pretend to be the blue haired female member. She was Leader-sama's partner. She was recently killed so you fit her perfectly if you don't use your jutsus but the ones I taught you. Don't let them see who you really are." Itachi told me. I nodded and looked ahead.

"So only the jutsus you taught me. Got it." I said. We all got into a fighting position when we were all interupted. My eyes widened. Standing close by to us were Sasuke and Kouga both in Sound uniforms. Kouga smirked.

"What a wonderful reunion." Kouga said and laughed. Yuka, Naruto, and Misumi were glaring at him.

"What do you mean by that, teme?" Misumi asked him. Kouga smirked at her. I knew they were the worst of enemies. They hated each other.

"I mean all of us are here." He explained. Misumi looked shocked.

"W-what?" Kiro asked. Kouga looked at me so I stepped back to hide.

"Oh, now I see. You're hiding." Kouga said. I hid behind Itachi so that they wouldn't see me. Itachi glanced back at me. I saw Kouga pull out his bone from his shoulder and made a katana. He pointed it at us.

"Enough with the song and dance, let's get to the action!" Misumi yelled and ran at Kouga. She tried slicing him with her own katana but missed since Kouga had improved his speed. Kouga stood next to Sasuke now.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled. I noticed he directed it at Sasuke who smirked.

"Now don't forget about us!" Kisame yelled and ran at Misumi. Misumi couldn't react so Kiro came out and stopped Kisame. I noticed that Kisame didn't want to kill them yet but he was weakening them by taking away their chakra. I stepped forward so I was next to Itachi.

"Don't get hurt." Itachi whispered to me then ran to help Kisame. Yuka stopped him but now Kiro was fighting Itachi. Kisame was holding off Yuka while Misumi tried to help Yuka. I looked at them then at Temari. I noticed that she was injured. I didn't know if I should heal her or kill her like the mission was to.

"Don't think you're out just yet, girl!" I heard someone yell. I looked forward and saw Kouga coming at me. I had no choice but to fight him now. Once he was in range, I hit one of his chakra points to stop his chakra. I managed to dodge his hit. I moved away from him now.

"How can she see his chakra points?" I heard Neji ask. I saw that he had the Byakugan activated. Maybe this was a bad idea. I quickly decided to perform the jutsus Itachi had taught me. I performed the correct seals and aimed at Kouga.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" I yelled out and a giant fireball came out of my mouth. Although my fire techniques take longer to release than Itachi's, I managed to hit Kouga on his arm. He managed to dodge almost completely though. Kouga then ran at me again with is katana. I dodged him though.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura yelled behind me.

I saw her fist hit the ground and create a crater like Tsunade's. I managed to doge by jumping onto several trees. Before I could even react, Kouga's katana was now through my right leg. I bent down from the pain and tried to take it out. Before I could though Kouga knocked me off the tree and pinned me to the ground. I saw him smirking. I glared at him since he had taken off my hat.

"I knew it. You just can't hide from me, ya know." Kouga said and hurled me at a nearby tree. He pinned me there also. I glared at him again.

"Get away from me." I managed to say. He kept smirking.

"Your sensei can't help you now. And your friends don't even know I'm fighting you. Now you have no choice but to die." He said and pulled out the katana from my leg which caused me to scream.

"Y-you're wrong. M-Misumi-chan will k-know. Even if I am h-helping Akatsuki, she will help m-me." I stuttered out. Kouga just laughed softly. I turned my head to look at the other fights and saw that Kisame and Itachi were becoming injured. Kouga turned my head to face him.

"You should worry about yourself right now, Princess. You can die, ya know." He said. Blood was leaking out of my wound.

"Get away from me." I told him again. He laughed again.

I gathered chakra to my hand and tried to punch him. He saw that the fist had chakra so he dodged quickly. I easliy fell over mysef since the pain in my leg was too great. I just laid there. I soon heard footsteps come towards me. I looked up and saw Misumi without her mask and drops of blood on her face. She looked surprised. I looked away from her.

"Koyuki-sama, how could you?" She asked quietly.

"Forgive me Misumi-chan, but it was for the best. If I hadn't we would all be dead." I managed to say as tears ran down my eyes. I soon saw Misumi squat down and help me sit up. She smiled at me.

"I understand. You did it for the sake of others. You always are like that." Misumi said and giggled softly. I smiled back at her. I looked down at my leg and tried to heal it but I had no chakra.

"Damn. I have no strength left." I muttered. Misumi saw this and frowned.

"Neither do I. We should get you to the village then." She said. I smiled weakly at her.

"I can't." I answered simply. I then saw Kisame run at us and swing at Misumi. Misumi dodged and went with the others. I saw Itachi walk over to me and squat also.

"We have to get you to safety now." Itachi said. I looked up at him and saw that he wasn't so badly hurt. The Konoha nin were.

"But what about the mission?" I asked. Kisame looked down at us.

"Forget about it for now. We can't let you or Itachi die. It would ruin the experiment. Let's go." Kisame said. I nodded and attempted to stand but couldn't. I couldn't even move my leg.

"Can't you get up?" Itachi asked me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No. I can't." I told him. I looked down and frowned. I soon felt someone help me up. I looked at saw Itachi.

"I can't believe it. Koyuki-sama? Is that you?" Yuka finally figured out. I looked at him and smiled weakly.

"I should have known." Kiro said. The others looked shocked.

"How could you, Koyuki-chan?" Naruto said still in his demon form. I looked at each of them then at the ground sadly. I frowned and I felt like crying badly.

"I don't wanna be here." I whispered to Itachi. He heard and motioned to Kisame to leave. Kisame nodded and began performing seals.

We were soon gone from the village but in a cave in the dessert. Apparently there was a storm outside the cave so we couldn't leave the cave. I was just sitting close to the entrance but not close enough as to get hit by some of the sand. I looked at the two men next to me and saw that Kisame was asleep. Itachi just looked like he was starring out into the desert. I wondered how he could be so calm even in the greatest of dangers.

I didn't notice but I had been starring at him for a while now. I only realized this when he starred back at me. I saw and looked away. Instead I looked down at my wound. It was getting a little better but that was probably only because of Shizaku. Sometimes she was able to heal me automatically. I guess she was just as tired as I was or else I would be completely healed now.

I then relized the meeting with the elders. My eyes widened. If I couldn't make it, Kiro would always go in my place with Mizumi and Yuka. They would probably go today and tell them what they saw. I would possible even be kicked out of my village. Misumi wouldn't tell, of course but Kiro and Yuka would report anything wrong. I glanced at Kisame who was snoring very loudly. I then looked at Itachi and saw that he wasn't where I saw him last. I looked around and saw him standing by the entrance of the cave. I quickly looked in my pack and found a small lavender serum in a bottle. I opened the bottle and drank a little from it. It tasted sour but at least it would help me gain my strength and chakra back quickly.

"What is that?" Someone asked from next to me. I looked and saw Itachi looking at the bottle. I handed it to him.

"It's a serum. A special medicine from my clan made from chakra of the demons of my clan. I made it right before we came on this mission." I told him. He sat down next to me while still analyzing the small bottle.

"Why is it lavender and not blue like the chakra of your demon?" Itachi asked me. I smiled at him.

"It's made from the strongest demon of my clan named Sasquehonno. He's a demon wolf. He's never been sealed though except in the bodies of old men in which they all die. The Mizukage stole this demon from a clan in an extinct village. They said that village was named Shroud. That's probably why this demon has the power of darkness." I explained to him. Itachi turned the botte in his fingers. He then handed it back to me.

"Sounds like this demon was never sealed into one of your clan members so that means that this demon still lives unlike those that were sealed in the now dead members of your clan. He's still alive." Itachi said. I nodded.

"You can have some ya know. It'll help you." I told him. He looked over the bottle again.

"No thanks. I'm fine." Itachi said and handed back the serum.

"It's good for you." I said and laughed. Itachi laughed softly again.

"You're going to need it more than I will." He said and stood. Kisame woke up so I starred at him as he stood and stretched.

"Time to go. The storm is gone so let's get back to base so you can heal, Monteshyro." Kisame began. But he was too late. I was already asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh great. What now?" Kisame asked his partner as they watched the now sleeping Jinchuriki.

"We'll have to take her back either way." Itachi said. Kisame nodded.

"Just how do we do that?" Kisame asked sheepishly at his partner. He looked at Itachi and saw him thinking.

"I guess we have to carry her." Itachi said. Kisame laughed a little.

"You're gonna do that. She is your's after all." Kisame said and laughed. He then began walking out of the cave. Itachi glared at Kisame. Itachi now had no choice but to take the girl.

"This day just gets better and better, doesn't it?" Itachi said sarcastically and heard Kisame laugh close by. Itachi sighed.

He slowly walked towards the sleeping girl. Itachi noticed that she had thin circles under her eyes. _Maybe she doesn't sleep so much, _Itachi thought. He then also noticed that she still looked almost like she did years ago. The only difference was her hair. It was longer yes but also Itachi hated what he saw now. He loved her hair back then. She would always have raven locks almost like his and Sasuke's. But what Itachi loved most about those raven locks were that they reminded him of his now dead mother's. Koyuki's hair and Mikoto's hair was exactly the same back then. Itachi sighed again.

"Hurry it up, Itachi." Kisame called from outside.

Itachi nodded and stepped forward to Koyuki. He carried her and walked out of the cave also. The first thing he notices, Kisame smirking. Itachi glared at Kisame and walked to the base. Kisame followed close by while chuckling.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Let You Down!**_

I slowly awoke again that morning and found myself in my Akatsuki room. That was weird. I had fell asleep in a cave in a desert. I sat up in bed and flinched from the pain in my leg. It had been healed a bit but apparently the healer didn't have enough chakra either. I placed my hand on my leg and it began to glow lavender. I guess Shizaku was using Sasquehonno's chakra to help me out. Soon the wound was completely healed so I got up and left the room. I walked down the halls until I came to the kitchen. All of the members including Leader were there already. They were eating take out. I walked in and greeted them.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Tobi said. He and Deidara laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Kisame asked.

"Okay, I guess." I told them.

"That was a really bad wound. Whoever did that really wanted you dead or just hurt enough to leave you defenseless." Leader said. I sighed and walked to them.

"Yeah, I should have known." I said and smirked.

"He always does that to you, eh Monteshyro?" Kisame said and laughed. I glared at him.

"Who?" Tobi asked. I was pleading in my mind for Kisame not to say who.

"A Kaguya boy from Mist that has a crush on her. I thought I said that already." Kisame said.

"You did, just not Tobi-san, Hidan, Sasori, or Kakuzu were told, hm." Deidara explained. I sighed heavily again.

"You had a boyfriend in Mist?" Hidan asked. I blushed. Kisame and Deidara were laughing.

"No! Of course not!" I yelled and glared at him. My blush subsided.

"Nope, he was just a friend to her, hm." Deidara covered. I smiled at him.

"But this boy is a problem to us. If he were to even hurt you, our experiment would be a failure." Leader said. I crossed my arms in front of me and glared at them.

"I can protect myself." I said. Kisame laughed.

"Not after what we saw." Hidan said. I glared at him also.

"I should get going now. I have a lot to explain at home." I told them and stood.

"What are you planning on telling them?" Itachi asked before I left. I looked back at them. Leader was glaring at me. I thought for awhile.

"Maybe just that I ran into you guys and had to help out for the sake of my village. That's exactly what I told Misumi-chan." I said bored. Leader nodded at that.

I slowly left the kitchen and went to my room. I changed back into my kimono and then over it I pulled on my Mizukage outfit. I grabbed the hat and walked out of my room. I left the base while slowly making my way to my village. I went through my district woods so no one would find out about me leaving the village. But now I had to take care of the Konoha kids, Misumi, Yuka, and Kiro. I thought for a while while walking. Once I was at my house, I looked up and saw all of them standing there. Naruto and Misumi looked sad while the rest looked mad. I sighed heavily and walked over to them.

"You're not worthy of wearing that outfit anymore." Was the first thing Kiro said while glaring. I looked at him sadly. Misumi glared at Kiro then.

"Shut it, Kiro-san. I'm sure she has a good reason for doing that." Misumi said. I smiled at her weakly.

"Koyuki-chan, why did you help Akatsuki while you were Mizukage?" Naruto asked. I looked at him and the Konoha nin.

"I had to. They would have either killed me and sent one of their members in disguise as me and kill the whole village. I had no choice." I told him softly. He nodded and smiled.

"That's no excuse. We can protect the village, we outnumber them, and then you lied to us about your partner, Itachi Uchiha. You said he was your sensei when he is-.."

"He is my sensei!" I interupted Yuka. He glared at me now.

"But why did you lie about his surname?" Kiro asked. I sighed softly and looked at the Konoha nin.

"Because then the Konoha nin would know. They know Itachi senei since Itachi sensei came from their village. Misumi-chan would have told and then the Konoha nin would be after him then Leader-sama would kill me for doing that." I explained. Naruto smiled.

"That's no reason not to turn in a criminal. You should have killed Itachi when he least expected it. He looked like he trusted you. If you could have made them all trust you then had your ninja attack the base, Akatsuki wouldn't be a problem now." Kakashi said. I glared at him.

"I don't betray any of my friends. Itachi sensei and the Akatsuki are all my friends. I would never betray them." I said in a low tone. Kakashi glared back with his one visible eye.

"What about us? Aren't we your friends? You betrayed us, didn't you?" Kiro said. I looked at him.

"I didn't know I was betraying any of you. I thought I was hepling save the village." I said confused. Misumi nodded.

"You are. Isn't she?" Misumi said and looked at the rest. Naruto grinned.

"Of course she is!" Naruto yelled. I smiled at him.

"No she isn't. Naruto-san, tell me. What if she was sent to kill you?!" Kiro yelled. Naruto looked shocked. Kiro looked back at me and glared.

"I would never." I said.

"You have to take orders from your leader. What if you are sent out to kill naruto-san, eh?" Yuka asked. I looked at the ground then at him.

"I've been talking to Itachi sensei lately. He said since Leader-sama almost trusts me completely for helping them, I can maybe convince him to stop the Jinchuriki stuff. But the otehr chance is that he'll kill me automatically for saying such a thing." I said. Naruto and the rest were starring at me now.

"Then you musn't. What would happen to this village if you leave?" Misumi said. I smiled at her.

"I have to leave either way, Misumi-chan. I have to put my part in his experiment. I may never step foot in this village ever again." I told them sadly. Misumi gasped.

"Then don't do it! Forget about what ever this experiment is! You must stay here!" Misumi said. I suddenly felt someone's presence watching us from the woods. I turned and faintly saw an orange mask. I smiled.

"Come on out, Tobi-san." I called. Tobi peeked from the trees and walked over to me, or more like ran. I guess he was hiding from the rest. I laughed.

"This is Tobi?" Misumi asked. They all looked at him. I saw that Kiro was reaching for his kunai pouch.

"Watch it, Kiro-san! Tobi-san is barely a child. He wouldn't hurt anyone, maybe steal but not hurt." I told them. Tobi was hiding behind me.

"Why is he here then?" Yuka asked. I turned to Tobi.

"Probably because he followed me. He does that most of the time without me knowing it. I guess he just got nervous seeing all of you guys here also." I said.

"Leader-sama wants you back later on. You have a mission with Itachi-san and Kisame-san." Tobi whispered to me and vanished. I looked back at the others.

"What did he just tell you?" Yuka asked. I smiled.

"I have a mission later on so I better get to the elders quick and get going." I said and began walking to the tower. Kiro blocked my way.

"You're not going anywhere." He said. I turned to Misumi.

"Did you guys tell the elders about what you saw yesterday?" I asked sheepishly. Misumi smiled.

"She didn't let us. She blocked our way, and even paralized us so we wouldn't tell." Kiro said.

"But now there's no way to catch us." Yuka said and he with Kiro left to the tower. I gasped and quickly grabbed an orb from my pack. I tossed it to their feet. There was a small explosion and when the smoke cleared. Kiro and Yuka were stuck to the ground. Misumi laughed.

"So that's where Misumi learned it from." Kiro muttered. I smiled at them.

"But the elders do have to know." Kakashi said. I turned to him.

"I know. I have to tell the something today. Come on guys." I said and began walking to the tower. Yuka and Kiro were still stuck. We were soon there and in the meeting room.

"So good to see you again, Koyuki-sama. We haven't seen you in a while." The elders said. I smiled at them as I sat in my seat. All of the rest besides the two Anbu Naasuing had came in also.

"Well we just wanted to tell you that peace between Lightning and Mist was restored. We no longer have to worry about war between us." The female elder said. I nodded.

"Now on other matters..." The male elder began. We talked about other important issues then when it was close to the end of the meeting, I spoke up.

"I have something to say." I said. They all looked at me with a surprised look.

"What is it, Mizukage-sama?" They asked. I stood and looked at each of them.

"I resign from my position as Mizukage." I said. All of them stood while gasping.

"What?" They asked. I looked at them again. I could already see the guys behind me all surprised also.

"I have come to a desicion that I can't continue as Mist's Mizukage. I resign my position." I repeated. It was quiet for a long time.

"Why?" The female elder asked. I looked at her.

"I...have a different position now." I said. It was true. I was now an Akatsuki member. But I couldn't tell them that.

"What?" They asked. I sighed.

"That I can't say. I only can say that I resign. I am leaving this village also so no one will look for me. No one will follow me either." I told them. The male elder glared.

"I knew it. Kiro-san had come to tell us earlier after his mission. I didn't think it was true but now I do. You have become an Akatsuki member, haven't you?" He said. I swallowed hard. I guess they might kill me here then.

"Yes. But I can explain why. If I hadn't the village would have been destroyed. I am doing it for my family, my village. If I go with them, they will leave my village alone." I told him.

"Then what is your new position in Akatsuki?" He asked. I smiled weakly.

"You can kinda say..." I began. I really didn't actually know what my position was.

"The wife of Itachi Uchiha." Someone said behind us. We all turned and saw Kiro and Yuka glaring.

"Wife?" The elder asked. I blushed.

"No, no, no! I'm an experiment to them." I told them. Kiro smirked.

"Well yes but her experiment is to have children with the elder Uchiha." Kiro said. I blushed again.

"Shut up, Kiro-san! And no that is not my new position!" I yelled.

"Not true! We found out the truth!" Yuka yelled back.

"They ment my position on the rings, right?" I asked. The elders looked shocked.

"Well, either way would do." They said.

"Ha! We win!" Kiro yelled.

"Well that was practiclly none of your business, hm." Someone else said. We all turned and I saw Deidara standing there.

"Hi, Deidara-san." I greeted. Deidara smiled and walked over to me.

"Come on already. Leader-sama wants you in the base tonight, hm." Deidara whispered to me. I nodded and he left the tower. I wondered why no one had caught him.

"I have to go now. I'll make sure to send mail if I can." I said and began walking out of the tower. They all followed me.

"You can't go! We need you! Who will be the Mizukage?!" Misumi yelled. I turned to her.

"I chose to let Kiro-san run the village since he always said it was an easy job." I said. I saw that Kiro was shocked.

"Oh no! I'm not becoming Mizukage!" Kiro yelled.

"You said it was easy when I became it. Let's see how you can handle it." I said while smirking.

"Koyuki-sama! Kiro-san is so stupid. He can't handle this village." Misumi said. I saw Kiro glaring at her. I laughed a bit.

"Watch it, Misumi." Kiro warned.

"Please stay, Koyuki-sama." Misumi begged. I smiled at her. She was upset.

"I have no choice. But I promise to visit one day." I said.

"No you won't. You'll probably to busy killing innocent people." Yuka said. I glared at him.

"Let's go, hm!" Deidara yelled from above. He was flying his clay bird.

"Coming!" I yelled back to him. I smile warmly to the others and then look back up at Deidara.

"You can't leave, Koyuki-sama. If you do, you'll be considered a missing nin." Kiro said. I smirked at him.

"I'm still Mizukage. I gave myself permission to leave." I said and laugh a bit. Deidara comes down and is now close by to me. I jumped onto the bird.

"Koyuki-sama, when will you return?" Misumi asked. I smile at her again.

"Soon, Misumi-chan. Very soon." And with those words, Deidara and I left.


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Decision!**_

I slowly awoke and found myself in the Akatsuki hideout. It didn't surprise me so much. But for a moment, I felt as if I was still in my house and being woken up by my best friend, Misumi. At least that was how I would always wake up in the morning. For some reason as I sat up, something was different. Not only the morning but something inside of me. I didn't know what but I knew something was different, very different.

I sat up in the bed, still yawning and rubbing my eyes. I realized just about now that everything in my past room in my district was now in this room. I slowly decided in the end that I had to get up and at the very least help these guys. I scowled when I remembered that this was almost like when I lived in Sound with Kouga. I was the only woman in the lair that could cook and clean. Men. They need women to help them survive.

"Awake yet, Koko?" Someone called. I didn't need to see who that was. I knew that it was either Itachi or Tobi. I was right. Tobi popped his head through my door to see if I was awake. I smiled at him.

"Yes, Tobi-san. Good morning." I responded. Tobi nodded and left me to my business. I quickly cleaned my room, showered, and dressed in the uniform. I left to check on these guys.

As I walked down the endless halls of the base, I ran into some unsuspecting neighbors. I hadn't realized that Hidan and Kakuzu were close by to my room. I only knew Tobi and Deidara to be. I tried to ignore them as I walked but I could sense them both sending me icy glares. I was soon out of that hallway and let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Those guys gave me the creeps.

"Koko!" Tobi yelled. He was walking with Deidara close to me. They walked over to me.

"Hello, Deidara-san, Tobi-san." I greeted. Deidara smiled also.

"Good morning, hm." He said. We three began walking to the kitchen.

I felt strange being here. It was different. Nothing felt right. I didn't notice but I had been making faces that were showing my emotions. I could sense Deidara watching me but I didn't bother to stop. I looked ahead of me. A smile tugged at my lips when I saw Itachi. He was the only thing that was right and the same. I had known him so long he was like another part of my daily life. I stopped when I forgot something. I slowly moved my eyes to Deidara. He was smirking. Damn.

"Hey, Itachi-san! Hey, Kisame-san!" Tobi greeted. The two other members walked over to us.

"Funny running into you two here, hm." Deidara said. Kisame smirked.

"Yeah. I guess we woke up late. So who's buying today?" Kisame said. They all looked at each other.

"Come on, rich boy. At least buy us breakfast?" Diedara said. It took a while for me to notice but they were all looking at Itachi.

"We have Koko! She can cook real good!" Tobi said. I wanted to smack him right then but of course that's not like me at all. He was making me feel like I was still in Sound.

"Well she could but then again, she always was a fish eater." Kisame said while glaring. I smiled sheepishly.

"So what? Have you ever tried shark? It's delicious." I teased. Kisame looked like he was going to throw up while the others just laughed.

"If it's so delicious, cook some." Someone said behind us. We turned to see Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori. Deidara and Tobi moved away frightened. I did also but I just didn't wanna get hurt or anything.

"What do you guys want?" Deidara asked.

"All of you stop." Leader said as he came to us also.

"They started it, Leader-sama." Kisame muttered. Leader just rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.

"Who's buying today?" Leader asked. All eyed each other. I sighed. Was take out all these guys ate?

"Do you guys like ramen?" I asked.

"Kinda." They answered.

"Do you guys like dumplings?" I asked.

"Yep!" Tobi yelled really loud. I went into the kitchen.

"Do you guys have a stove and oven?" I kept asking.

"Where are you going with this?" Hidan asked. I looked around for supplies.

"Might as well cook. You guys look like you haven't eaten anything healthy in months." I said.

"And you think ramen and dumplings is healthy?" Kisame asked. I glared at him.

"Don't argue with me, Kisame. It's practically the only thing I can do for now with these supplies. We need to go shopping." I muttered. I began making the breakfast. They all sat in the dining room.

"What if she poisons us?" Hidan asked as he looked at the food.

"I didn't but if you want, I can." I said glaring. Hidan glared back also.

"You've done it before?" Leader asked.

"Yeah. Back when I was in Sound, I tried to on Kabuto and Orochimaru. They were driving me nuts." I said. I sat down with them.

"How did that go?" Leader asked. He was smirking.

"Well I guess it was alright for the first days but then Kabuto found out and told on me. The poison wasn't effective for the first days so that's why they were still alive." I explained.

"And why did you do it?" Hidan asked. I placed my head on the table.

"I was bored and I just so happened to develop an interest in medicine." I said. Deidara laughed.

"Did it at least work, hm?" He asked. I laughed a bit.

"Kinda. But they were adults so my medicine only worked on Kouga and kids close to his age." I said.

"So you poisoned your friend?" Tobi said almost freaked out.

"Kinda but I didn't think it would work. I was surprised when it did but not on Kabuto or Orochimaru." I said. Leader coughed.

"Moving on to more important matters,..." He began.

Soon they were all talking about their little Akatsuki business. I just sat there looking tired. I was alos. Ever since I had brought in those vases from my district, they had been keeping me up all night. Especially the lavender one. I guess it was because the thing inside it could never be calmed down. I snapped from my thoughts when I saw them all getting up and leaving. I turned to my friends sleepily.

"Can I come too?" I asked. They all smirked.

"Sorry, Koyuki, but only official members of Akatsuki can go in there." Itachi told me.

"Yeah so you'll have to wait until you're given a ring and position." Kisame said. They all got up and went into what I now knew was the meeting room. I sighed.

"Can I at least go to my village?" I muttered for no reason.

"You could." Someone said. My head snapped up and I saw Leader coming out of the kitchen.

"Really?" I asked, not sure if I had heard him right.

"Sure. Just make sure not to lead anyone here or say anything about us. Be back before the meeting ends." He said and left to the meeting room.

I stood and went to my room. As I walked I felt a strong chakra coming from my room. I guessed it was the vases again. My steps were silent like most days now. I guess spending so much time with my sensei has gotten to me. I was now almost like him. I knew most of his fire jutsu, I was almost as silent as he was, and almost as quick. But I had a lot to learn still. I came to the door of my room and slowly opened it. I stepped in. I immediately saw that a glow came from the vases. It didn't surprise me. They were ready to be opened.

"Can you guys just hold on for a few more years?" I asked no one directly. The vases stopped glowing so I changed quickly into my outfit and left the base.

I was close by to the village when I sensed that chakra again. I kept my guard up. Why was he here though? It was strange. I ignored it for a while until I got to the village. I sneaked in without being noticed by anyone. I really had to talk with Misumi. I always did when I felt something. Well might as well tell you guys.

For a while now, I had been feeling things for a certain person again. I didn't know why but it was just that this person was begining to open my heart again. First they open it then close it then hurt it and now they are opening it again. I needed to tell someone. Misumi was the only person I trusted with my life. And she knows

who I am talking about. She knows that only one person in this world had ever made me feel loved. And that person was Kouga.

I know that it is wrong to love him after all that he has done against the people that I loved before but it was just that now that I saw him, I didn't see him as Kouga Kaguya of Sound. I saw him more of that small boy long ago that was my best friend and my first love. Yes, Kouga was my first love. But I had said before I had met Kouga that Sasuke was. Now that I had thought of it, I actually ment to Sasuke that I loved him as my brother. We always wanted to be of the same family so yes, I loved him as my brother.

But Kouga was different. I had hated him long ago but after that, I had loved him. And now I was begining to think that I did again. He had made me feel different. No one could ever make me feel what he had. Even now that I looked at him I still saw the boy that i had grown to love and not this cold, harsh, and evil Kouga.

I sighed for no reason. I guess it was just something I did now a days. I looked ahead of me and saw that I was close to the gates of my district. I then noticed the chakra again. I tensed. Why was he around? I decided to hurry up and get to my house quickly. As soon as I reached to turn the door knob, I sensed him right behind me. I couldn't move.

"I thought you were with him." He said. I swallowed hard.

"With who?" I managed to ask.

"That Uchiha." He responded. I tried to glance back at him but could only see his shirt. He was always taller than me. I looked down at the door in front of me. I pulled me hand back to have it by my side.

"No. And why would he even want to be around me?" I said. I turned slowly to meet my companion and saw Kouga. I wasn't surprised.

"Since you two do love each other and all." He said and glared.

"Kouga, I don't love him like you think I-..."

"But you admit that you do love him." Kouga interupted. I frowned and looked down at the ground. I felt his hand grab my face to look at his. I saw that he wasn't glaring anymore.

"I only love him as a friend." I said trying to hold back tears as I looked up at him. He began caressing my cheek which made me blush.

"Do you love me like that?" He asked softly. I continued blushing. What did he mean? Why did he even ask?

"I...I..." I began. I couldn't the words out. Kouga saw this and neared my face.

"Or do you love me more than that?" Kouga asked. Just what he said made me blush harder.

"K-Kouga..." I began. Kouga didn't let me. He pushed his lips against my own in a gentle kiss. He pulled back a bit. I just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Tell me. Do you love me?" Kouga asked again. I swallowed again. I couldn't answer that.

"I...I don't know." I managed to answer. Just as I had thought, Kouga looked unhappy.

"Why not? If you know that you love Uchiha then why can't you know about me?" He asked. Tears now flowed freely on my face.

"Because I don't know which love I love you with." I managed to say. Kouga looked confused. Kouga saw my tears and looked at me. I could almost see a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Then I'll tell you this. I love you more than you think. I love you differently than you do Uchiha. Simply, I just love you." he said. My heart pounded. Did he actually mean all of that? Had he changed over the time we hadn't seen each other?

"K-Kouga..." I began. I couldn't go any further. My eyes widened a bit when I sensed someone coming. I saw Kouga glare and curse.

"I'll come later on. And you better not tell anyone I was here." He warned and quickly vanished. I wiped my tears away and turned to see who was here. I saw Misumi fully dressed in her Anbu uniform come out of the forest. She gasped when she saw me. I smiled at her. She then ran towards me and we hugged.

"Koyuki-sama! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Misumi said.

"We have a lot to catch up on, Misumi-chan." I said and we laughed.

"Right." Misumi said.

"Misumi-chan?" I began.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you about something and I need your advice."

-------------------------------------------

**In Konoha...**

Naruto was currently walking to the training grounds where Sakura and Kakashi were suppose to meet him. They had another mission. He wasn't so excited though. Ever since he had realized that Koyuki had joined forces with Akatsuki, he was gloomy. Especially after what Kiro had said.

_Flashback_

_"What if she was sent to kill you?!" Kiro yelled. Naruto was shocked._

_End Flashback_

The words still rang inside his head. What if she really would kill him? Naruto shook his head. There was no way. Naruto was sure that Koyuki wouldn't hurt him. They were brother and sister after all. Naruto smiled at that. Of course Koyuki wouldn't betray him. Naruto looked ahead of him and saw that he was at his destination.

-----------------------------------------------

**Back in Mist...**

I was now walking back to the base after I had told everything to Misumi. Well she took it kind of hard. She found it extremely disturbing that they were forcing me to be with my own sensei. She found it kind of silly that I was falling for Kouga again though. I didn't think it was at all. Misumi had seen this and became serious. She looked upset then. She probably didn't like me loving Kouga again. Especially since the two were rivals.

I sighed softly as I walked into the forest. It was late. I could tell that it was around eleven at night. I realized this and quickened my pace. I really didn't want to get caught now. That's when it hit me. Leader had warned me to be at the base before the meeting ended! My eyes widened and I began to run. He would kill me for sure! So I began to run all the way to the base, not caring if anyone was around.

Soon I was only yards away from the entrance to the base. I was about to take a step forward when the whole gang comes out to see. I swallowed. Leader was glaring.

"Where were you?!" He yelled. I looked at the ground. What was I suppose to tell him? That I ran into Kouga then Misumi? That I told Misumi my personal thoughts?

"She can't speak." Kakuzu said. I looked up at them.

"I...I was with...Misumi-chan." I said. Leader looked like he didn't believe me. I couldn't blame him. It was quiet for a while until Zetsu came out of the forest also. Leader looked at him.

"Zetsu, tell me where was she?" Leader asked. Oh no. My eyes widened a bit. Leader doesn't trust me at all. And if Zetsu was there when Kouga and I were together... This was bad.

"She was with-..."

"I was with Misumi-chan! I said that already!" I interupted. This was the only way I could think of to distract them right then. So many things were running in my head. Leader glared again.

"Shut up, girl. I want Zetsu to tell me." Leader said strictly. I began biting my lower lip. This could not be happening.

"Hai. She was with some boy and then that boy left when the one she calls Misumi came to check what was happening." Zetsu said. I looked back at him. Maybe he hadn't seen anything.

"Tell me, Zetsu. How did this boy look?" Someone asked. I looked and saw Kisame smirking. I glared at him. He knew Kouga perfectly.

"Well he was in a Sound uniform. He also had longish black hair. That's all I can tell from where I was." Zetsu said. Kisame chuckled.

"So it was Kouga, eh Monteshyro?" Kisame asked. Leader glared again.

"That boy that likes you? I thought I told you to stay away from him. He can ruin our experiment. What did you two do?!" Leader yelled. I looked at the ground.

"N-Nothing." I quickly said.

"Liar! Zetsu! Tell me what those two did!" Leader yelled.

"I couldn't see clearly but they were rather close to each other. It seemed like the boy was trying to talk to her and she would just stand there trying not to hear. At least that's how it was in the begining. She wouldn't listened so he grabbed her and...well she can tell the rest." Zetsu said and looked at me from the corner of his eye. I saw that Leader was furious now.

"What did he do to you?" He asked in a low voice.

"That's none of your business." Someone said. We all looked up and saw Kouga standing on a tree with Sasuke next to him.

"It is my business. You have no reason to be with her, boy." Leader said lowly still. Kouga smirked.

"Well if it isn't the runt?" Kisame said and chuckled. Kouga looked at him.

"Kisame. Long time, no see. I thought you were dead already." Kouga said and laughed. Kisame drew his sword.

"We'll see about that!" Kisame yelled. Leader stopped him.

"Kabuto and Orochimaru will be looking for us. We should get going." Sasuke muttered, he was glaring at Itachi and seemed to be holding back. Kouga nodded and the two disappeared.

"So Zetsu was telling the truth. From now on, wherever you go, someone will have to be with you and I forbid you from going back to your village." Leader said. I gasped a bit. All except Kisame, Itachi, Deidara and Tobi left inside. I looked down at the ground. Great.

"What really happened, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing like that happened. Sure Kouga and I were talking but he left quickly. Misumi-chan and I talked for a while then I left. I had no idea it was so late." I said. We all left to the yard where we sat under a tree. I decided to sit next to Tobi and Deidara. Itachi was on the tree branch. Kisame just leaned on the tree.

"So Zetsu was just making up things?" Kisame asked.

"Some things but not everything." I responded. We all sighed.

"Why did you leave the base, hm? What did you tell that girl anyways?" Deidara asked.

"I just went to tell Misumi-chan some things that are personal so I can't tell you guys." I said. They laughed.

"What personal junk? That you love that Kaguya boy again?" Kisame teased. Deidara and him laughed. I just looked down at the ground. They noticed and Tobi whacked Kisame on the back of the head.

"Idiot..." Tobi said. All starred at him.

"He got that off Koyuki when she did that to Deidara." Itachi said. Kisame laughed while Deidara just looked embarrassed. I starred at the ground again.

"So you actually do love that kid again?" Kisame asked. I glared at him. Tobi saw and whacked him again while saying 'Idiot'. Itachi jumped down from the tree. We watched as he silently left us and went into the base. Kisame and Deidara smirked.

"Someone's jealous." Deidara muttered. The two laughed.

"You guys are such idiots." I muttered and also left inside.

I walked down the halls slowly. I really was in no hurry but I just wanted to get away from those guys. They always spoke nonsense. And worst of all I think that those guys might tell Leader. I began muttering to myself about what could happen. I looked up and saw that I was in the living room. Everyone besides Leader and Itachi were in there. I wondered how Kisame and the other two were here so fast.

"I told you she would be coming here." Tobi said. I looked a bit shocked.

"What's wrong, Monteshyro?" Kisame asked while smirking. I walked over to them.

"I thought Tobi-san could only talk in third person." I said. Tobi laughed.

"No. He can talk normally too, hm. He just doesn't normally." Deidara said.

"Okay..." I said. I was confused. I sat next to Toby. I began wondering something.

"What?" Toby asked. I was starring at him.

"Why is it that you never take off your mask?" I asked. Deidara and Kisame smirked.

"Don't want to." Tobi said. They laughed. Leader suddenly came in.

"Monteshyro, come. I need you in the laboratory." He said and left.

I silently got up and went to the laboratory. I was close by when I saw Itachi. We were going the same way. Just knowing that, I immediately knew it was something involving the experiment. I didn't notice that I had blushed. Soon we were both at the lab. We entered and saw Leader standing next to three capsule like machines. I gulped. What was he planning?

"Good. I need to speak to you two about something." He said.

"Hai." Itachi responded. I kept quiet.

"The machines you see behind me are something I plan on using on this experiment." He paused and looked at both of us. "You two have not showed me that you care for each other and are working on this experiment. That is why I need a blood sample from both." He said. I was confused again.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"You two have not...uh...well you two know." Leader said. I blushed and looked down.

"Does it matter?" Itachi asked. Leader sighed.

"Yes it does. I need those children." Leader said. I thought for a while.

"But,...I'm only fifteen..." I muttered. Leader sighed again.

"Like it matters, Monteshyro." Leader said. What was he talking about?! I'm only a teenager!

"It does though, Leader-sama." Itachi said. We looked at him.

"Why would it?" Leader asked. Itachi looked at me from the corner of his eye then at Leader.

"I can't say here." Itachi said. For some reason, Leader chuckled.

"Either way, I need a blood sample." Leader said.

"Why?" I asked. Leader looked at us.

"You two need to make a decision. You either make a child by yourselves, or I take a blood sample, add whatever I would like in the child and make a clone. Your choice." Leader said. I looked at Itachi. He was looking at the ground. I knew he wouldn't say anything so I had to make the choice for both of us.

"You'll add whatever you like to the clone then?" Itachi asked before I spoke.

"Yes. This includes that I can add another bloodline." Leader said and looked at me. "Which means Kaguya blood as well." My eyes widened. If I was going to have a kid I didn't want it with Kouga's dirty blood!

"Are you taunting me?" I asked. Leader smirked.

"Possibly." He answered. I glared.

"If I'm going to raise this kid, I don't want it to be part of Kouga!" I yelled. I saw Itachi looking back at me.

"It's your decision." Leader said. I looked down at the ground.

"Then you'll have to give us time." I heard Itachi say. I looked at him.

"Fine. I'll give you some time. In the meanwhile though, you'll have to teach that girl some self defense and train her. She's going to need it in the future." Leader said.

Itachi nodded and walked to the door. I followed close behind. I left to my room and thought about what Leader has said. I fell asleep soon enough.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Reunited!**_

**Two Years later...**

"So what happened exactly?" Naruto asked. He and his team with Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru were in the Mizukage office with Misumi, Yuka and Kiro.

"Akatsuki has been spotted close by to our village." Kiro said. He had become the Mizukage after Koyuki had left. Misumi and Yuka were still Anbu. Yuka was in the hospital though. Surprising enough Sasuke had come back to the village. So he was part of the team again.

"How close?" Shikamaru asked. Kiro stood from his chair.

"Very. Some say they spotted even Koyuki." Kiro said. They looked at each other.

"Koyuki-chan? Where?" Naruto immediately asked.

"We don't know for sure. Most of the witnesses were either killed or in a coma now." Misumi stated.

"Did Koyuki do that to them?" Sakura asked. It was quiet for a long time.

"Yes. It was her." Kiro answered. "That's why Yuka's in a coma also. He saw her and went to fight but as soon as he did, a genjutsu was cast on him."

"But Koyuki-chan wouldn't hurt her friends!" Naruto yelled.

"Well she has, Naruto-san. More than once!" Kiro yelled. Naruto looked at the ground.

"What are we going to do then?" Lee asked.

"We're going to..." Kiro began. The room fell silent again. Kiro looked up at them. "We're going to kill her. Once and for all."

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Back in the Akatsuki base...**

"Itachi! Monteshyro! Get in here!" We heard Leader yelled. I sighed again.

"Looks like he wants you two in there again, hm." Deidara said. Itachi stood up and began walking to the lab. I silently stood also and went to the lab. Leader stood next to those capsules again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've given you both two years. Two years! And still nothing has come from it." Leader said. I crossed my arms. "All that has is your training, Monteshyro. Although I do admire that you have killed many of your villagers and broken all your bonds with your village, you still haven't followed my orders. From the first day you were here, you swore to be in the experiment. Years have passed and still nothing." Leader lectured.

"I know I haven't followed your orders exactly, Leader-sama." I began.

"Save it, Monteshyro. I'll take matters into my own hands." Leader said. "I need both of your blood samples." He said.

"I told you two years ago, Leader-sama." I began.

"Yes, I know. But you've given me no choice." He said.

Suddenly, chains sprang from the ground and held Itachi and I in place. We didn't even try to struggle. Leader took blood samples from both of us and we were released. I rubbed my wrists where the chains had been. We watched as Leader inserted two of the blood samples into one of the capsules. Apparently, Leader had taken three seperate samples.

"Both of you may go. You will see the result of my experimenting later on." Leader said. Itachi and I left. We went back to the livingroom to find Deidara, Kisame and Tobi still waiting.

"What happened?" Tobi asked.

"Nothing." I muttered. It was silent.

"You sure?" Tobi continued to bother.

"Yes, Tobi. I'm sure." I answered. It was quiet for awhile again.

"Liar." He said. I looked at him.

"If you know then why you asking, hm?!" I yelled. Deidara and Kisame were laughing on the ground.

"Someone's cranky today." Tobi said. I glared at him.

"Sure, Tobi. Sure." I said sarcastically.

"You should always get along with your teammate, Koyuki-chan." Deidara said.

"Hm." I muttered. I looked and saw Deidara shocked.

"She's been copying you, Deidara." Kisame said and chuckled.

"At least she doesn't grunt 'hn' like Itachi-san, hm." Deidara said. The two men laughed. Zetsu came in and we all stared at him.

"Tobi and Monteshyro have a mission. Head to Leader-sama immediately." Zetsu said. He quickly left. Tobi and I stood and left to Leader's room. Tobi got the mission and we quickly left.

"Koko?" Tobi asked as we walked down the forest path. I glanced up at him.

"Nani?" I asked. Tobi seemed to be nervous since he played with his cloak sleeves.

"Deidara-san, Kisame-san, and Zetsu-san were talking about why you and Itachi-san had went into Leader-sama's room today." Tobi began. I glared down at the ground.

"What they say?" I asked. Tobi became more nervous.

"They began talking about babies." Tobi said. My eyes widened a bit and the slightest color of pink ran across my face.

"What about that?" I kept asking.

"They said that you had to go get a check-up daily from Leader-sama because you were going to have one with Itachi-san." Tobi continued. I stopped in my tracks. Tobi glanced back at me.

"Don't listen to them, Tobi. They just talk about that to get on mine and Itachi-sensei's nerves." I said. We continued walking and talking about other things. We were soon close to Sand.

"Hold it right there!" Someone yelled behind us. Tobi quickly turned back to see but I didn't have to. The voice was familiar. I turned when I sensed that all had showed themselves. Just as suspected it was Konoha and Mist nin. Tobi drew a kunai.

"Koyuki-chan! What are you doing with him?!" My long lost brother asked. I smirked.

"Looks like the plan worked like a charm eh...Tobi?" I asked. Tobi heard and did a few hand seals. Nothing happened though.

"What the-...?" Sakura said. They all looked around but found nothing. My smirk grew.

"Naruto?" I called. Naruto looked at me.

"N-nani?" he asked. All were on guard. I saw Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Sakura, Misumi, Yuka, and Kakashi.

"You'll have to come with us, hm." I said and did one hand seal. An ice cage appeared around Naruto while ice chains held on to the others. "Mission accomplished."


End file.
